Ghost Files: The Next Chapter
by YinYangSakura
Summary: A new ruler takes over Demon World brings trouble for Human World. Hiei, labelled as an ally, gets kicked out of Demon World. Koenma struggles with his new detective until an idea from Botan may save Human World. Narrative, Rated M for Adult themes. Action, Adventure, Mystery, Horror, and Romance FINISHED Please R&R
1. Chapter 1 As Time Goes By

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi VIZ Media and Funimation Please support the official release

Original Characters or (OC) created by YinYangSakura are owned by YinYangSakura

Story title is credited to The Buckling Bridge

Chapter 1 title is credited to buzzk97

(I couldn't make up my mind and I loved both of your suggestions, so thank you!)

* * *

Ghost Files: The Next Chapter

Chapter 1

As Time Goes By

.

A young woman with hair as blue as the daylight sky flew on an oar just barely above the tree line, from town to town. Despite the bright pink kimono she wore, no humans below seemed to notice her. She would circle looking over specific areas, and look at a watch on her wrist before flying away to the next town. The towns were small and close, but still remained difficult as she was looking for one specific person. She kept one town in a specific area as her last check. She landed off her oar as she began to approach a temple. Stopping once or twice to look at her watch and around at the scenery, then would continue to the steps that lead to the temple property. She stopped just before the large gates.

"Hiei." She called out.

"I know you're here. Upon Koenma's request, I need you to show yourself." She waited while looking around.

"Hn." Hiei appeared behind her with his hands shoved in the pockets of his cloak.

She jumped from being startled and spun around.

"You don't have to be that way." She grumbled to him.

"You and I both know why you're here looking for me. Get this over with." He responded.

She nodded and looked to him with worry.

"Is it true?" She asked simply.

"Would I be here in Human World if it wasn't?" He replied then looked away with a heavy glare.

"I was afraid you would say that." She looked down with disappointment.

.

In Spirit World, Koenma was sweating lightly while on the communicator with a dark haired young woman. He pulled on the collar of his top while swallowing hard. He began stuttering and sputtering for words as the woman over the communicator looked on angrily and impatiently. As he was about to say the first thing that came to his mind, the young blue haired woman walked through his large office doors.

"Ah! Botan!" He cheered happily.

"What?! Botan's there now?" The girl over the communicator shouted.

"So glad you made it back! I'm so sorry Sakura, but I have important business with Botan I must get to. I'll have an answer for you about a team here soon!" Koenma quickly chatted to the communicator.

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Koenma!" Sakura shouted just as he closed the communicator.

"She's going to hold that against me." He sighed with a whine.

"A team?" Botan asked as she walked up to his desk.

"Yes, she's been asking for some sort of reinforcement help like Yusuke had. Unfortunately, all the demons she's captured so far refuse to take any offer of probation; in turn to help my new Spirit Detective on her missions. I've even gone so far as asked Kurama, but he is still helping Yusuke and trains for the Demon World Tournament when he can." He took a long heavy sigh.

"Speaking of Demon World Tournament. I have news from Hiei." Her stare turned serious.

"The fact that you found him in Human World already tells me the rumors are true." He placed his hand under his chin with deep thought.

"This is not good." He grumbled.

"He's already begun his reign by dismissing all the Demon Police that helped humans who would accidentally pass into Demon World." Botan explained.

"That would explain why Hiei is in the Human World. What about other demons?"

"From what Hiei saw and heard, nearly all of them vowed to stay in Demon World just before scattering. He thinks its because most of them are too afraid to be considered a Human ally to any Raiden followers."

"That would make sense. Considering that we know next to nothing about this Raiden guy, and he won this tournament with such ease is unsettling. We can only assume that he has some type of hatred toward humans since he dismissed the Demons. Until we know for sure, we have to stay cautious." Koenma explained.

Botan nodded in agreement. Her eyes widened with a sudden thought.

"Sir, would it be possible to ask Hiei to assist Sakura?" She asked.

Koenma jumped and nearly fell out of his large seat from the jolt.

"WHAT?! Are you insane Botan?!" He shouted then readjusted himself.

"Think about it, Hiei's now in Human World, its obvious where his allegiance lies. Maybe you can even bribe him with an extra incentive if he should refuse. Hiei doesn't seem to back down from a deal in his favor."

"I don't think so, the power difference between the two is just too large. Hiei would be doing all the work, and loathing me in the process. Sakura still has to count her Spirit Guns each day."

"Yes, but if you reassure Hiei that he's simply there as backup, it'll be even more enticing for him, right? He's only there to make sure she doesn't get killed while being able to take on these more serious cases."

There was a pause that came over the both of them.

"We really need to ensure we have Hiei on our side in case Raiden does anything to Human World, sir. This would be a great way to know with absolute certain that he is not neutral." She further explained.

"Yes, but you realize to Hiei, this is just a glorified babysitting job." Koenma raised a brow to Botan while folding his arms.

"Bribery." She sung with a smirk.

After another pause for thought passed by, Koenma took a heavy sigh.

"What bribe do you have in mind?"

.

At Sakura's apartment, she was left pacing her living room. Muttering curse words under her breath with each lap she took. After a few minutes passed she slammed her communicator on the coffee table.

"That-! UGH!" She grunted then stormed over to her small kitchen.

She pulled out a water bottle from her refrigerator and took a large swig. She let out a heavy breath of air then stared into the blank space in front of her.

"Wait a sec. This is the second time Koenma's cut me off for 'important business' with Botan. She's also been acting more tense recently." She thought quietly to herself then looked out to her balcony doors.

"There's also something strange in the air. It's subtle, but the energy seems to be changing. I wonder what Koenma's not telling me."

She quickly put on her jacket, shoved the communicator in the pocket, slid on her boots and with the bottled water, stepped out of her apartment. She continued out of her building and walked several blocks winding around to eventually a dirt path that lead to a wooded area. She kept walking until she came to a clearing then took off her jacket.

"I can't continue to let Koenma or Human World down." She thought as she hung her jacket on a branch, then began training herself until the dark hours of the night.

BUZZ BUZZ

BUZZ BUZZ

She heard buzzing as she had paused to catch her breath. She patted herself down to find the source. She went to her jacket that hung, reached into a pocket and pulled out the communicator only to be disappointed that wasn't it. She reached into the other pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Takeshi-kun, what's up?" She answered.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Naoki and I were wondering if you were going out drinking with the band tonight?" He spoke with optimism.

"Sorry Takeshi, but you know I don't drink anymore. Am I at the piano tomorrow?"

"You're no fun anymore! We only see you for work now. When are you going to loosen up and have fun like old times? You're up late anyway!"

"Thanks for calling me boring, Takeshi. Look, I've told you guys before, I took up a second job that means a lot to me. It doesn't pay well, but it doesn't mean it's not important. Now, am I waitressing or piano?"

"Yea yea, fine. Yea you're at the piano, see you tomorrow." Takeshi grumbled.

"Great, don't show up hung over." She smirked before hanging up. She sighed heavily while looking at the time.

"It is late. I should get home." She thought.

On her way back, she was stalled by a large man following her about halfway to her building. She continued walking, knowing he was fully human, just stupid. She smirked calmly to herself and purposely walked into a dark alley way, pretending to be digging in her pockets.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" The man came up behind her closely.

She turned to face him with a panicked look on her face.

"Uh-N-Nothing, I just need to get home!" She spoke with a shaken voice.

"I can help you!" He creepily chuckled.

"O-oh? Will you?" She looked on nervously.

"Yea, right after you help me with something." The man chuckled and grabbed her arm.

With swift, speed, and grace she circled her grabbed arm to grab him instead, then shoved him head first to a large trash bin. She then calmly went up to him, and pulled out his wallet. She reached to her back pocket and pulled out a small note pad and pen to write down the man's name from his I.D. After replacing his wallet to him and her notepad to herself, she moved to grabbing and twisting the man's arm. He let out a pitiful cry in pain.

"If you ever stalk ANY women or helpless person again, I'll make sure you wished you were never born. Understand?" She spoke with a calming rage that struck fear into the man.

"Y-yes!" He shouted.

She gave him one last strike of pain then walked away as if nothing happened. She fixed her dark shoulder length hair to a pony tail and went back to her path that lead her home.

She entered her small apartment while swigging water from her bottle. She hung her keys, placed the bottle back in her fridge and prepared for her nightly routine of organizing and bathing.

After her bath she proceeded to her bedroom and pulled out the note pad from her pants pocket.

"What an idiot." She sighed while pulling out the piece of paper with the name and placed it in a folder titled "Human Criminals" on her counter.

"I wish there was a way I could be trained to become stronger. Self training will only get me so far. I only wish Master Genkai would reconsider her retirement." She thought with a heavy sigh as she brushed her hair at her bedroom desk.

"I feel like more of a burden, than help to Koenma." She continued to think then shook her head.

"No, what I do is important. It helps Koenma focus on the more serious issues and not have to worry about low level demons." She said out loud to herself.

She gave herself an assertive nod then went to bed.

.

.

.

The next morning started off like any other work day. She got dressed, ready and out her door while sipping on her coffee from her thermos. She walked out of her building and paused for a moment to put on her sunglasses. The sun was bright, but not warm on this cold morning.

"The air definitely is changing." She thought as she took another sip then continued on her way.

Once she entered her work place she tried to hurriedly walk without being noticed for her clock in.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" An older man from behind a dinning counter called.

"Good morning, manager." She replied with less enthusiasm as him.

She pushed herself through the employee doors. She walked up to her locker while swigging her coffee. She noticed her manager had followed her.

"I don't mean to sound obnoxious, but like I asked you before. Many, many times. Could you please not play those more outlandish songs?" He forced a soft spoken voice.

"So I take it you've come up with a way to reject paying customers requests when they ask for a song you don't like?" Sakura turned to him with the same forced soft spoken behavior.

"Oh…uh, well…No." The manager stumbled his words.

"Well you could simply make a book of the list of songs customers can choose from to request? Oh, but you did that before. Didn't you make the list so small that we ended up losing most of our customers?" She asked which caused the manager to stumble over his words more so.

She took a deep breath for patience, finished exchanging things from her locker and closed it.

"I don't mean to speak out of place sir, but if you don't like music so much, you shouldn't manage a piano restaurant. But since you do, you should probably look into finding more music to like instead." She put on her uniform blazer and walked passed him.

"If it's not a skirt, its puffy shoulders." Sakura thought as she fidgeted with her blazer. She made her way to the piano and hit some keys to make sure it was tuned. Before sitting, she opened the bench to pull out her music and organized it on the piano.

"Good morning!" A young man tried shocking Sakura with his sudden appearance. Without a blink or flinch she continued looking at her papers.

"Morning Takeshi-kun. I see you're rather chipper for being out late last night." She stated without much interest.

"You've inspired me!" He proudly stated. She paused a looked at him with a raised brow of skepticism.

"You went from partying day and night and rarely ever seen home. To now working two jobs and being responsible and health conscious! I figured, if you could do it, so could I!" He smirked proudly while winking at her.

She stared at him for a few seconds while in deep thought. She winced as her conclusions puzzled together.

"There was a fight at your favorite bar so it closed early, didn't it?" She asked with a continued disinterest tone.

Takeshi's eyes widened in shock.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Firstly, your hair isn't as well kept as you normally have it. Which told me your 'inspiration' tale was a lie. Secondly, your favorite bar isn't far from where I live. As I was on my way home last night, a man tried to assault me. It's not usual for the area so, putting two and two together; it only made sense for the usual bar flies to have been kicked out." She explained then continued back to her papers.

"Wow you're like a female, modern day Sherlock!" He stated with awe.

"I'm not going out with you." She replied back.

Takeshi busted out a loud, sharp, chuckle.

"You will though! You noticed my hair, which means, you care." He winked again before walking away.

"And this is why I hate human men. I don't care, but if HE cared, he would have asked about me being assaulted." She thought with a heavy sigh.

.

Sakura looked desperately at the clock as her shift started to come to an end. Day shifts were never fun since the night time was when all the customers usually came. Playing more upbeat music helped keep her and the other staff alert and awake during slow hours. Her manager still refused to understand the need.

"Only five more minutes to go." She thought as she finished a song.

"I can take one more request before my shift is over!" She forced out a happy tone over her microphone.

"I'd like to request one!" Botan cheered as she walked up to the piano.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as Botan handed her the request piece of paper. Botan was wearing a yellow vest over a white turtle neck and high waist jeans. Not how Sakura has usually seen her.

"Botan?" She blinked.

"Let it Be by the Beatles!" Botan smiled.

Sakura blinked again and nodded before Botan turned her back to go sit down at a table. Sakura snapped herself back into reality and performed the song while trying not to speed up the tempo, too noticeably anyway. She was immensely curious as to why she was there without warning. Once she finished her song, she took her bow and mouthed to Botan to wait. She rushed to the locker rooms to pull off her work blazer and exchange for her personal things. Hurriedly putting on her jacket while rushing out to meet Botan. A part of her was concerned she would leave before getting to talk. She made it out of the back room in time to sit with Botan at her table.

"My, that was fast!" Botan smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura cut to the chase.

"Can't new friends just surprise each other with a 'hello'?"

"Not when they work for Spirit World, Botan." Sakura's expression dropped from a panic to relaxed.

"Is that all this is? Because you worried the hell out of me." She asked while leaning back in her seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you a fright of worry. I'm actually here to bring you some good news! Directly from Lord Koenma!" She smiled proudly.

"Good news?" Sakura looked confused.

Botan had lead her out of the restaurant to Sakura's training area in the nearby forest.

"Why can't you just tell me what the news is?" Sakura asked completely confused.

"Well, it wouldn't be as fun, silly! Besides, Koenma wanted to talk to you directly about it. Didn't think it would be appropriate to do this in public eye." Botan explained as she pulled out an iPad looking tablet from her bag. She held it and faced it toward Sakura as Koenma appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Sakura…Sorry for not being able to give you a decent 'head's up' call first, but we realized your communicator wouldn't be near you while at work." Koenma stated.

"I should just keep it with me anyway. But it's alright, what's this 'good news' Botan mentioned?"

"There's something near by." Sakura thought.

"You requested and I answered!" Koenma cheered proudly.

"Months later..." Botan muttered.

"Hey! What counts is that I answered!" Koenma shouted back.

"Answered what exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Glad you asked! Sakura Takahashi, it's time for you to meet…Hiei!"

Botan turned while holding the spirit tablet to reveal Hiei behind her. Sakura's eyes widened then looked to Botan with confusion then back to Hiei.

"Uh-Nice to meet you, Hiei-san. I'm assuming you will be working with me?"

"Hiei used to be in Yusuke's team years ago. However, with some convincing, he has agreed to help train and assist you on any missions you cannot handle on your own." Koenma explained.

"Wait-whoa! This is 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' Hiei?! No! I'm sorry, but he has a HISTORY with loathing humans and last time I checked, I'm very much a human! Not only that, he is WAY stronger than me! This is completely unfair by ALL means!" Sakura shouted with panic.

Hiei shrugged and turned his back to leave.

"Hiei! Where are you going?" Botan stopped him.

"She obviously feels she can handle things on her own. Let her." He stated.

"Don't forget our agreement Hiei!" Koenma shouted through the tablet.

Hiei stopped in his tracks and hesitated before turning back. He glared as he walked up to Sakura.

"Listen here Ms. Detective. You are the infant, and I am the superior. If I have to babysit you during any missions, then we do things MY way. During any training sessions that I may feel gracious enough to give you, then you will accept them WITHOUT complaints before, during or after. Do you understand?" Hiei spoke sternly.

She glared on at him while thinking before her answer.

"Are you sure this was a good idea, sir?" Botan quietly asked.

"This was YOUR idea!" Koenma replied.

Sakura looked down at the ground in front of herself deep in thought as Hiei waited for her answer.

"This is my only chance to be properly trained. My spirit energy won't grow otherwise! I have to take this opportunity or else I may never come across one again!" She thought quickly.

"Yes, I understand." She spoke while looking him dead in the eyes.

Hiei smirked with satisfaction. Botan handed him a communicator like Sakura's.

"I didn't need one before." He glared at her.

"Yes and we had a hard time getting a hold of you during dire times." She explained.

"It's part of your agreement, Hiei." Koenma added.

Hiei took it reluctantly and shoved it in his cloak pocket.

"Speaking of agreement. Sakura, since you live alone and Hiei is now part of your team, you must make a spare key to your place for him. You are now responsible for each other."

"What?!" Sakura's eyes widened yet again.

"It's a new rule I've come up with. It'll help with bonding and trust building. Plus, It'll help incase if either of you become injured, you can help each other without having to travel to Genkai's."

A moment of frustration and heavy sighs passed.

"Good, since we're all in an agreement here...Sakura, you can reopen that case you've been wanting to finish. Hiei, you're to assist her. Whether you do it tonight or not, is up to either of you. Thank goodness this highly awkward introduction is over with! I have work to do! Botan, I'm out!" Koenma finished as the screen turned black.

Sakura looked up with hope filled eyes as she watched Botan put the tablet back to her bag.

"Alright you two, play nice and be safe!" Botan smiled as she summoned her oar to fly off.

"What case?" Hiei asked, still with his stern voice.

Sakura looked at him with almost tear filled eyes that cause Hiei to pull back from his angry behavior. Just slightly.

"It was one of my first cases. I was hunting down this demon that was taking children's souls in a vicious way. He was very random with his victims. Always in a different area, time, day, everything. I was finally able to catch him just after he had abducted his next victim. But by the time I caught up with him…" Sakura paused with a heavy breath.

"Basically I had to witness him ripping into this helpless girl's body and slurp on her soul. I used all of my spirit energy into one shot. I thought it would have been powerful enough to at least knock him out."

"But he was too strong. That's what happens when you let soul eaters feast too often. The girl is dead, get over it. Do you want to seek your revenge tonight or not?" Hiei bluntly offered.

Sakura blinked as she stared offended at Hiei.

"Get over it?! How can you say such things? She was just a child and her blood was all over the place! I had never, nor hoped to ever witness something like that! Her life was taken because I was too slow and weak to do anything about it. And so many other kids SINCE has had to suffer the same fate! I live with that guilt daily!"

"Good for you, but I can say it because as you stand here yelling at me about your complaints, another child's life could be at risk! Now will you get over the ONE death you happened to witness? Or will you continue to STAND here to wallow while others die?!"

Her eyes widened this time with an awakened shock. She regained her composure by straightening her clothes and fixing her posture.

"Ok...thank you. I suppose I needed that. Come with me." She turned her back and lead the way out of the clearing. With her back turned she wiped the small tears from her eyes quickly.

"What now?" He asked impatiently.

"I have to change and grab my weapons. Plus, I can give you my spare key while we're at it." She explained.

She lead the way to her apartment building as the sun began to set. Her pace quickened with anticipation for her vengeance. He followed her through the lobby, stairs, and hall of the building. She looked to him once they reached her door.

"This is it." She said to him as she shoved her key into the handle.

She gestured for him to go in.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he didn't move.

"I don't do 'girly things'." He mumbled. Almost sounding embarrassed.

"Ok, neither do I." She replied with a shrug.

He looked up at her with half interest. She offered him in a second time, and he slowly stepped in with her closing the door behind him so she could kick off her shoes.

"I only wear this because of my job. Spirit Detective work doesn't pay, even though I wish it would." She explained pointing to her white blouse and pink bowtie.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to change and get your key, then we can head out." She went to her room, closing the door behind her.

She sighed heavily and quickly got changed. When she finished, she went to her 'junk' drawer in her room and grabbed her spare key. She thought for a moment while holding onto it.

In the living room, Hiei stood there looking around at her bland room. If it wasn't gray, it was black.

"Hn. No pink." He thought with a smirk.

Sakura stood at her desk in her room while staring at the key.

"I never thought I would pull out this key again." She thought heavily before walking back to the living room.

Hiei turned to her, not seeming to have moved from where she left him. She gave him a weird look, then noticed his shoes were still on.

"Here's your key. Um, just curious, you know about taking your shoes off right?" She asked him while handing him the key.

"I'll tell you now, and I won't repeat myself. I don't and won't conform to human standards." He explained while shoving the key into his pocket.

"That's fine, I was just curious so I can tell you my only rule, clean up after yourself. As you can see, I like things clean and put away." She gestured to her living space.

"All I ask is you do your part and keep it that way. Other than that, consider this place as yours as well."

She nodded to him and went over to a wooden file dresser on the other side of the room. She pulled out a map and brought it over to her kitchen counter to unfold it.

"It's far?" He asked as he followed over.

"Kind of. His feeding ground is an abandoned decrepit building, it's over here. But I haven't been able to trace his actual living space." She pointed the location on the map.

"If the area is completely abandoned then his living space would be further. But this looks like it's close to residences." He noted.

"Yes it is, I think he's living in the area, but I haven't been able to track him."

"It does seem heavily populated. With it being dark now, it'll be to our favor to inspect the feeding ground first."

"I've inspected it before,"

"How long ago?" He cut her off.

"W-well I occasionally still check during the day, when he's not there. Just to make sure he hasn't changed feeding grounds." She stuttered.

"How long?" He asked again.

"About two weeks ago." She quickly spat out.

They both paused.

"A lot can change between then and now. Come, we're leaving." Hiei walked toward the balcony sliding doors.

"Uh, Hiei-san?" Sakura asked.

He stopped and turned to her without a care for expression.

"We're leaving this way; your way takes too long." He briefly explained.

"While that may be true, I don't jump off buildings." She sheepishly followed him after grabbing her boots.

"You are truly in dire need of training. Get on my back." He knelt down.

She hesitated for a moment, but knew better than to object.

"He could kill me without even knowing he's moved." She thought.

She slipped on her boots, hesitantly stepped over to him, placed her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her. He easily moved to the balcony edge then jumped off. Sakura gasped and held in her much wanted scream until they arrived at their destination. They let go of each other at the same time and Sakura fell to her back, luckily on soft ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei scowled.

"Nothing…just have a fear of heights…" Sakura's voice squeaked while forcing herself to catch her breath from holding it.

She was aware of her unreasonable fears, and knew she would have to face the heights sooner or later. She got herself up and dusted off to walk with him into a lightly wooded area. They stopped just behind a thick tree. Hiei peeked around it to see the decrepit building that was lit by a bonfire on the outside.

"He might be close." He whispered.

"Can you sense him?" Sakura asked.

Hiei turned his gaze to the other side of the tree trunk and pulled Sakura to kneel down with him. They quietly watched the ogre saunter to the building. Hiei brought a finger to his mouth to signal silence to her.

"No shit Sherlock." She thought.

Sakura peeked by Hiei and saw the same ogre that murdered the little girl in front of her. She began to feel her heart race and anger fill her eyes. Hiei turned to her and saw her eyes burning with rage.

"What the hell are you doing?! Calm down, your spirit energy is rising!" Hiei scolded her through telepathy.

She looked at him with confusion until she remembered:  
With her first weeks of becoming a spirit detective, she was granted temporary passes to spirit world. She kept hearing about how it was a shock Koenma was permitted to have a new spirit detective. She felt compelled to learn about the previous spirit detectives to know what had happened. She learned all about Yusuke and his team, among other things.

She nodded her head to him and calmed herself down. They went back and watched the ogre until their sight couldn't follow him into the building. Hiei tried to see if he could peek through the empty windows before turning back to Sakura.

"You need to keep your emotions in check, Detective." He whispered to her.

She nodded and looked down almost ashamed.

"Your emotions are tied to your spirit energy. Haven't you learned that already?"

Their conversation was cut short by a quick shot of a scream echoed from the building. Quickly followed with sounds of wet splashed and snapping of bones. Hiei's gaze snapped to the building then quickly back to Sakura whose eyes widened in horror.

"Detective!" Hiei snapped to her, but his effort was too late.

Spirit energy flamed around Sakura as she quickly stood then stormed into the building through the open window. Invading through the building she quickly forced her way to the ogre ripping through an adult body. Overcome with a blinding rage she still launched full force towards the demon.

"Spirit punch!" She shouted as her spirit energy surrounded her fist just before she hit the creature.

He fell over and slid as blood spat out of his mouth. Hiei appeared behind Sakura as he assessed the situation.

"You're lucky he's not as strong as he was when you last saw him." He observed.

"I'm stronger myself." Sakura huffed.

"Not as much as you would need to destroy him. If you were alone, you would be out matched."

"UGH!" The ogre grunted as he stood up holding his injured face.

"I can take him!" Sakura smirked.

"You already used one of your shots with that hit! Don't be a fool!"

"So you're the spirit detective I allowed to live!" The ogre shouted and pointed to Sakura.

Sakura glared at him.  
He was right, he could have easily killed her that first day she found him. Her spirit gun bounced off his head causing him to notice her, mid meal. She froze and he knocked her unconscious. When she came to, she knew she was lucky to be alive.

Her anger rose with remembering what happened. It was from that moment that she drowned herself with guilt of not saving the poor girl he feasted on. While Hiei's words gave her perspective, she still wore the burden of each missing child she knew was dead.

"Calm yourself!" Hiei directed her.

"Aren't you a demon?! Why are you helping a human spirit detective?!" The ogre shouted at Hiei.

"What I do is none of your business, ogre."

"My name is Tenma! You will respect me, human lover!" Tenma growled to Hiei.

Just as Hiei was about to reveal his identity to Tenma, Sakura launched herself forward fists first into Tenma's gut, without warning. Hiei's eyes widened to what he witnessed. Tenma fell back holding his abdomen, while Sakura jumped back ready for her next attack. She trusted her arms forward with a pointed finger. Her spirit energy concentrated to her finger.

"Don't! You idiot!" Hiei shouted.

"Spirit gun!" She shouted as she fired her shot right as Tenma opened his mouth with a cough.

Her shot aimed right into his mouth and flung him backwards. Sakura was even thrust back from her shot slamming herself into one of the few remaining walls. Hiei stood there in shock of what he witnessed. He looked to her as she panted.

"You knew he would open his mouth at the perfect time." Hiei stated.

"I'm not as stupid as you may think." She smirked.

She forced herself away from the wall and rushed to Tenma's knocked out body. She watched the recent soul he ate float out of his mouth and away. Sakura looked over solemnly at the dead body the soul couldn't return to. She then pulled out her communicator and called Botan.

"Soul eater case closed, he's available for pickup to prison."

"Wow that was fast! Be right there!" Botan replied.

"Hn...you didn't kill him. Why?" Hiei looked over at Tenma then to Sakura.

"Tch, and use all of my spirit energy? I need to get home some how." She shrugged.

Hiei saw through her false response, but didn't care to pry. She summoned the spirit cuffs onto Tenma before Botan took his unconscious body away. After Botan was out of sight, Sakura walked to one of the shrubs near by the building then came back holding a jug of gasoline.

"I placed this near by the last time I checked on the area. You might want to step away for a moment." She explained.

Hiei grabbed the jug from her hands.

"You'll only get it on yourself." He stated.

He poured it over the building as Sakura walked over to the bon fire. He dropped the empty jug within the decaying building then approached the spirit detective.

"Are you sure you want to burn it?" He asked.

She nodded while a gaze of regret came over her face.

"It's the least I can do to repay the lives I couldn't save." She looked down.

"Hn." Hiei picked up a piece of wood from the bonfire and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She took it, looked back at the building frame and tossed the burning stick to the building.

As the flames overcame it, she brought her hands up in a short prayer.

"I want to apologize to you." She said as she dropped her hands, finishing her prayer.

Hiei looked to her, confused if she was speaking to him.

"I didn't realize he wasn't nearly as strong as he used to be. Apparently the area became aware of children going missing. He was weak and hungry and I was able to easily take him on without your help. So, I'm sorry for wasting your time." She explained.

"What made you think the people were aware?" He asked as the flames roared in front of them.

"The body that was there, that was a young adult. He obviously became desperate to eat any soul he could get. If I waited any longer I would have missed my chance. He would have found a new area, for sure."

"Don't lie, you knew before you stormed in." He scolded her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned her gaze to him.

"That scream that we heard. You could tell it wasn't a child. I don't know what you're trying to hide, but you can quit lying. You didn't come to this area before because you knew he was too strong for you. If you had continued to think he was too strong, you still wouldn't have stormed in there the way you did. So now tell me, why didn't you kill him with your last shot?" Hiei asked again, obviously deciding to pry this time.

Sakura blinked with shock as she realized he saw through all of her cover ups. She looked away with a deep breath.

"Alright, I wasn't counting on you backing me up right away, but I was also waiting for Koenma's permission. He refused to allow me to fight Tenma, knowing that I would be killed. But when it comes to killing these demons, just because they're criminals doesn't mean they deserve death by my hands. My name isn't karma. Besides that, haven't you heard of Chapter Black? I don't care to do the same thing those humans did to those demons. I don't find it very fair at all that, if demons kill humans, they instantly have a bounty for their heads. However, if humans kill demons, no one blinks an eye. Just because they're not human, doesn't mean they don't have families, that they don't deserve vengeance. That they didn't have a future that was robbed from them. My job is Spirit Detective, not Grimm Reaper." She looked at Hiei one last time then turned to walk away.

"Hn." Hiei smirked.

He was impressed by her. He started to see why Koenma chose her for his newest detective. Hiei was once inspired by Yusuke when they first met. He saw a piece of that with her, he only hoped to continue to be impressed and inspired by her.

"Where are you going?" He walked up behind her.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I brought you here, I'll return you to your place." He offered.

She hesitated for a moment. As much as she hated heights, it beat taking the train. She looked up as she heard sirens at a distance, obviously approaching the area. She quickly turned back to Hiei and nodded. He crouched down for her to get on his back and they took off before anyone witnessed them.


	2. Chapter 2 Only The Beginning

IMPORTANT NOTE FROM AUTHOR!

So there may be some confusion in this chapter. I put a LOT of Japanese customs in this chapter. So just to make sure no one is confused, here's some notes...While I wrote everything in English (except for "chan", "kun", "sensei" etc.), I still feel it is important to know why I put these things in this chapter.

It is polite and proper to say "Ojamashimasu" when entering a home that isn't yours in Japan. The simplest translation of it is: "Sorry for the intrusion" Basically its just to acknowledge that it isn't your place and you're in their home.

Before and after eating there are phrases to say: Before "Itadakimasu" and after "Gochisousama desu" They are both basically blessing and thanking for the food. So you may see in my chapters "Thank you for the food!" Before/after eating scenes.

When it comes to superiors like teachers or anyone you know or feel to be older or higher respected than you, it is only proper to address them with the appropriate surname like "Sensei" for teacher, or "san" for anyone older or higher classed/ranked. "Chan" is for anyone you feel is younger than you or feel comfortable to be friendly with. It is typically used for anyone younger though.

Last thing is more of a custom that the Japanese culture tends to do or find normal. They bathe nightly, you shower and wash first, then sit in a tub to relax before bed. Just so we're clear lol.

Side note: I didn't do the typical custom of them folding their beds daily, because it's a bit of a pain when it comes to writing something like folding a bed lol. Besides that, Sakura lives alone in a single bedroom apartment. It's not totally unheard of for Japanese to have a bed they don't fold away.

And of course none of these things apply to Hiei, because he is Hiei and makes his own rule as we all know lol. ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 2

Only The Beginning

.

Sakura awoke in her apartment the following day feeling lighter than she had before. She looked at herself in the mirror while brushing her teeth and gave an approving nod. She knew the burden of regret was lifted from capturing Tenma. After finishing brushing her teeth, she brushed her hair out from the night tangles. She brought a lock of her hair to her nose.

"It still smells like a camp fire even though I washed last night..." She thought.

Hiei headed back towards Sakura's apartment, taking his own route. He felt it was important to begin training her immediately. Koenma had told him she wasn't properly trained, but he saw she wasn't trained at all. Granted, she's incredible with observation, but her fighting skills were lacking terribly. She obviously didn't know how to fight with Spirit Energy still.

He landed on her balcony and tried to slide open the glass door and noticed it wouldn't budge.

"She locked it..." He thought clearly annoyed.

Knock Knock Knock

Sakura looked towards her bedroom door as she heard the knock. She noticed it was the sound of glass being knocked and became very confused. She finished changing with slipping her shirt on before stepping out. She peeked over to her balcony door and saw Hiei standing there, angrily. She hurried over and unlocked it.

"Hiei-san, what are doing here?" She asked.

"You need to be trained. Why did you lock it? Your balcony is up high." He asked her.

"Oh, just a security habit I suppose." She shrugged, she turned to allow him in then quickly turned back to him.

"Wait, you're here to train me?" She quickly asked.

He continued to walk in and close the door behind him.

"Yes." He squinted.

"Well you can't." She seemed almost panicked.

"Excuse me?" He raised a brow to her.

"I have to go to work in a few hours." She explained.

"Quit." Hiei quickly concluded.

"If it were that easy, I would have already. I have to work to pay for this." She explained gesturing to her living space.

"Koenma won't pay you?"

"I never asked, but I figured it's a service, not commission work. Besides he runs Spirit World, how could he have physical money?"

"Let's find out."

Hiei pulled out his communicator compact and Koenma popped on the screen quickly.

"Oh Hiei! I wasn't expecting to ever hear from you! Don't tell me, you want to quit working with Sakura already? Look, I know she can be a smart ass, but."

"No, not that." Hiei cut him off.

"I heard that!" Sakura shouted.

"Oops...Well, what can I help you both with?"

"Can you pay the detective money so she can quit her job?"

"Oh I see, her job has been getting in the way of her being able to immediately jump on cases." Koenma brought a hand up to his chin.

"She's refusing training as well." Hiei added.

"Hey, I'm not refusing it! Am I even being heard here?" Sakura threw her arms.

"Yes, we didn't have this problem with Yusuke since he lived with his mother at the time. This does seem to be an issue. Well I don't have pay stubs, but I do have a way! I'll send Botan!" Koenma ended the call immediately so no one could inquire any further information.

Hiei put the compact back in his pocket and folded his arms.

"What do you think it is?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea, but it better be good." He grumbled.

"Are you hungry? I can make some breakfast while we wait." Sakura offered.

Hiei glanced over to her, without responding he made his way to the balcony door and proceeded to stare out the glass. Sakura stood there blinking.

"Oook, I'll take that as a rhetorical yes." Sakura spoke to herself, annoyed.

"You'd think I suddenly became invisible or something." She thought to herself as she began to cook.

After a short time passed, they heard knocking on the door. Sakura quickly stepped over and opened it to allow Botan through.

"Sorry for intruding!" She cheered as she hopped in and kicked off her shoes.

"What's the solution?" Hiei lifted himself from leaning against the back wall.

Sakura proceeded back to cooking while watching through the open counter bar. Botan sat at one of the stools across from Sakura and placed a single credit card on the counter.

"What's that?" Sakura asked as she continued to plate food for three.

"The very first and your very own, Spirit Bank Credit Card!" She cheered.

Sakura stared blankly as it still didn't mean much to her.

"Does this mean Koenma is paying me now?" She asked as she handed Botan her bowls of food while setting down the bowls for Hiei as well.

"Yes, in a sense."

Hiei walked over to the bar next to Botan. He stared at the different bowls and plate in front of him.

"Thank you for the food! Oh c'mon Hiei, it's not poisoned. Oops..." Botan blurted then looked to Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, didn't mean to say that."

Sakura quickly shook her head to Botan as if to not say anything.

"Anyway, how does Koenma expect me to pay for my groceries? You know a lot of places still only take cash here." Sakura explained as she made her way around to sit and eat with them.

Hiei gave a quizzical look to Botan and Sakura before delving into his food.

"Any bill or receipt you have to pay in cash, just tap the card on the change plate and the exact amount in cash will appear!"

"How will the humans not notice?" Hiei asked with a mouthful.

"To them, they'll only see money in your hand." Botan answered.

"Unless they have spirit energy." Sakura replied.

Botan paused for a moment.

"Yes, that COULD be a problem. BUT Koenma already thought of that one! The card will only work by your hand, Sakura. Koenma had it linked to your spirit energy only." She replied.

"Don't worry, I don't go out often enough to be caught like that. The most I would go out for was work and grocery shopping." Sakura replied without much care.

"Good, now that's done, quit your job and finish eating." Hiei ordered Sakura just as she took a bite of eggs.

Her eyes opened wide to him. She finished chewing before replying.

"Can I finish eating first?"

"No, the sooner you let them know, the faster you can finish eating."

Sakura nodded reluctantly, but as soon as her back was to Hiei, she gave a heavy eye roll. She went to her room to call her work in privacy. She took the credit card with her to put away.

"That was a bit rude, Hiei." Botan looked at him.

"You recruited **me** to train and babysit her. If you didn't want someone to be rude, you should've chosen Kuwabara."

"Kuwabara can be serious when needed, and besides…he was a thought at one time. But he's still going through schooling and trains heavily when he's on break. We were just thankful you said yes."

"With conditions."

"We were prepared with those conditions, as you know."

They paused for a brief moment.

"Sakura has gotten herself this far with only herself. The only time she ever complained was when Koenma began taking missions away from her. That's when she started asking for a team. Considering how strong and smart she is from her own training just proves that she'll be a fine student for you. I think if you put some faith in her, she can prove that to you."

"Faith? You expect me to put faith in her? I'll tell you something, last night I was supposed to babysit her to finish that mission of hers. She didn't have faith in me to know what her plan of attack was until it was already completed. Now YOU tell me, how am I supposed to have faith?"

Botan took in a deep breath and peeked to Sakura's bedroom door then back to Hiei.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she's gone through abandonment in her life and recently. It's partly how she became a Spirit Detective. I had the same problems with her when she first started, but once she trusts you then she'll open up." She whispered to him.

"You really think there's time for something like that?" He asked with a raised brow.

Sakura entered back into the room and Botan and Hiei fell silent.

"Alright, no more job. Can I finish eating now?"

Hiei nodded to her as they all went back to eating.

"Man Sakura, your cooking has improved since the last time I ate here!" Botan sighed happily as they finished one by one.

"Uhm, thanks? I thought you liked my curry!" Sakura gave Botan a wincing look as she picked up her dishes.

"Oh hey look at the time! You two should get to training! Thank you for breakfast!" Botan laughed nervously as she quickly stepped over to the entrance to slip on her shoes.

"I'll call you if there's any more missions!" She waved and left out the door.

Sakura gave a heavy sigh as she grabbed Hiei's bowls and plate, then walked to the sink.

"Before we go, how are you with weapons?" He asked as he watched her wash the dishes.

"I grew up taking sword classes, but I've always preferred smaller blades. The Wakizashi was my favorite."

"Good. Hurry up there."

Sakura looked up at him as he turned his back. She gave a slight glare then continued to clean the dishes and set them on the drying rack. After she finished she grabbed her wakizashi, jacket and boots then quickly met Hiei on the balcony.

"First lesson, jumping off this balcony." Hiei told her as he stood on the ledge.

She looked up at him in mouth open shock as she put on her boots and jacket.

"You're kidding?" She asked, hoping he was.

"No complaining." He reminded her.

"Guess that's a no." She thought with a sulked sigh.

She peeked over the ledge then up at him before stepping up.

"Use your energy, just enough to keep your balance and to help you land. You don't need a lot, so don't over do it, or you'll crush the ground you land on."

She nodded then stepped onto the ledge and focused on her feet for balance with her spirit energy. Hiei noticed her hands began to tremble.

"Stop being scared."

"Easy for you to say, this is my worst nightmare." She muttered.

"If you really think I'll allow you to be killed with this jump, then go ahead and get down." Hiei growled to her.

Sakura took a moment to think about it, but shocked him when she stepped down.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to trust you. But this is too much too soon. You can't expect me to do this." She explained.

"Tch." He scoffed to her.

"Once she trusts you, she'll open up!" Botan's words echoed in his head.

He grumbled to himself, not wanting to worry about trust. Upon reflection he realized trust was forced upon him and Urameshi's team with their first mission together. He and Sakura didn't have that luxury. He took a heavy sigh, grabbed her forearm and jumped off the balcony. She wanted to scream, but forced herself to rely on Hiei's words.

"Now, focus on your landing!" He directed her as they landed on the next building's roof.

She did as he said, but still landed hard rolling forward until she was able to stop herself. She groaned as she caught her breath.

"Hn, you can do better."

She glared up at him as her response.

"Get over it, detective. Now, get up and let's do it again. This time, that direction." He pointed towards Sakura's training spot in the forest.

She got up and did what he asked this time.

"Why am I cursed?" She thought satirically.

They made their way to the training ground and Sakura was already feeling worn out from using her spirit energy.

"You've used about half of your spirit energy just from jumping. Now do you see why it's important to not overdo it?" He asked.

"Yes, but its difficult to control volume when I'm refraining from panicking." She explained.

"The more you do it, the faster you'll get used to it. It'll become second nature to you. Now pull out your sword." He removed his cloak and unsheathed his katana.

Sakura reached behind her and unsheathed her blade.

"Do you see the problem with using smaller blades?" He pointed out to her with his katana.

"My reach alone can stop you before you even come close." He explained.

She looked at his katana and shrugged.

"There's a reason I like this blade more, size doesn't matter." She smirked to him.

"Come at me and show me." He moved to his fighting stance as she did with hers.

She stormed towards him as the swung their blades, clanking with parries and blocks. She used the length of his blade against him by being able to manipulate her blade quicker and with ease. Their blades clashed and locked in a block.

"Hn, not bad, detective." Hiei smirked to her.

"I'm not done yet." She smirked back.

Click

Hiei's eyes widened as she jumped back, split her blade in two then jumped back at him with the two blades. He blocked with a smirk.

"None of this is worth it if you don't try to hurt me!" He corrected her.

She jumped back and paused with a pant.

"You can't be serious."

"You said a similar statement earlier. Have I proven to be the kind that jokes?" He asked.

"No, but you're telling me to purposely try to hurt you. That just sounds absurd."

"I'm much stronger and faster than you. If I get hurt, it will be my own fault. Now, attack me with REAL force!"

She hesitated with taking a few breathes.

"Just like he said…" She thought.

She flicked her blades then stormed in to him and attacked with the force he requested. Amidst the clank and flicking of their blades, she distracted him with reckless attacks to read his movements. Once she figured his pattern she discovered an opening. She lunged to go for it, but hesitated when she didn't see him move or react.

"AH!" She screamed as his blade cut her arm.

She jumped back and pressed the back of her hand against the bleeding wound.

"You fool! Why did you hesitate?!" He shouted to her.

"How did you even get me?" She asked in return.

"I told you! I am much faster and stronger than you. You should have gone through!" He walked up to her.

"Alright!" She shouted.

He paused. She knelt to her knees and bowed.

"Forgive me, this wound is my fault...Sensei."

Hiei hesitated for a moment. No one has ever called him that, let alone bowed to him with such respect. He scoffed.

"Get up."

She complied and took a heavy breath.

"I'm ready to continue, sensei." She nodded.

They both readied their stance and weapons and continued to spar. After more blade swinging and clanking, Hiei got her in a vulnerable spot. She had her blades crossed locking a block, he was over her with his blade pressing down on her.

"Now is a perfect opportunity to use your spirit energy into your fighting with weapons."

A bead of sweat dripped down her face as she struggled to reply.

"How do I do that?" She grunted.

"Focus your energy to surround you. In order for it to work, you need to include your weapon as an extension of your own body. Once you have it, force your energy at me." He explained.

She closed her eyes while holding the block and focused her spirit energy to surround herself and her blades. She opened her eyes at him and thrust her energy at him like he said. Hiei slid back from her small blast and smirked as he stopped. She stood up while panting heavily.

"Hn, you take directions very well." He sheathed his katana.

Sakura relaxed her stance while catching her breath.

"Thank you..."

"Sheath your weapon, warm up is over."

"Warm up?!" She thought.

Reluctantly she complied and snapped her two blades back to one and sheathed it.

.

.

.

After the sun set, Sakura stood in a tree panicked and looking around. Their training experimented on many things, hand to hand combat, spirit energy manipulating, and now, stealth. They were in round 5 in a morbid sense of hide-n-go-seek. Except, Sakura was always sent out to hide. She was tired, hungry, and pushing every ounce of spirit energy she could force. Not to mention the wound on her arm was beginning to hurt more and more.

"Be creative with your energy!" She heard Hiei's voice echo through the trees.

She looked around not sure what he meant by it, but looked for something for inspiration. Suddenly an idea came to her. Any slight shuffle of movement, it was able to be heard. She tapped into her trifling amount of spirit energy to muffle the sounds of her boots against the tree bark. She pulled out a rock from her pocket she snuck earlier during the hand to hand training. She tossed the rock to the farthest tree she knew she could hit. It made a successful amount of noise to distract Hiei from where she was.

"Clever." He appeared in front of her causing her to gasp and fall back.

She quickly used her remaining energy to break her fall.

"Ugh…How did you still find me?" She groaned and forced herself up.

"You used more energy than needed. I was able to sense you without even trying."

"Ok, I'll try harder." She nodded then turned to go back to hide again.

"What are you doing?" He stopped her.

"Well, I was going to hide again. Are we changing lessons, sensei?" She turned to face him.

"No, you're useless without spirit energy. Go home." He turned and began to walk away.

"But Hiei-sensei! How can my spirit energy grow if I don't push myself?" She asked hurriedly.

"Are you that blind? You did just that, you can only do three shots a day right? You spent those during weapon training." He turned back and continued to walk away.

She blinked in surprise and smiled to herself. She quickly followed him back to the clearing to gather her wakizashi and jacket. She slipped her jacket on carefully over the wound on her arm.

"Go home and clean it." Hiei demanded before taking off.

She took a deep breath and made her way home. Thankfully the road was mostly bare so she didn't have to worry about scaring people with how awful she felt she looked. She was sweaty, covered in dirt, her hair a tangled mess, and a bleeding arm you could see through the new hole in her jacket sleeve. She staggered up the apartment stairs to her floor. Just as she got to her door, a realization struck her.

"Oh no..." She groaned and landed her head on her door.

"I forgot my key, and Hiei's already gone." She thought.

"My balcony door is still open. Ugh, but I don't have any more strength to jump that high. I'll just have to call Hiei, he has his communicator." She reached into her pocket and carefully pulled out her communicator.

She sat down on the floor in front of her door and flipped the communicator open.

"Oh come on, why aren't you working?" She growled at the blank screen.

"Oh that's right! My spirit energy is all used up!" She thought and groaned.

She pressed her back against the door and sighed heavily, lost at what to do. She continued brain storming until she passed out with her own thoughts.

.

When she woke, she was on the small couch in her living room. She sat up and looked around almost in a panic. She looked around for any clue as to who brought her in.

"It had to be..." She thought, but suddenly saw Yukina walk out from her room.

"Yukina-san?" Sakura blinked in shock.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake! You worried me Sakura-chan!" She smiled as she walked to her while holding a med kit.

"What time is it? How did you get here? Sorry, I'm just so confused." Sakura looked out and saw it was still dark outside.

"Hiei-san brought me over." She smiled.

Just then Hiei walked through the front door and glanced over at Sakura.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two knew each other. Makes sense though, you've told me about how Urameshi's group saved you."

"Yes, it was a good thing we got here when we did though. You would've been locked out of your apartment all night!" Yukina sat next to Sakura on her wounded side.

"It was foolish of you to leave without your own keys." Hiei added.

"Yes, I realized that. I'm not used to leaving through my balcony though, I suppose it threw me off." Sakura explained as she carefully slid her jacket off.

"Oh my, it's a good thing I'm here, this would have gotten horribly infected." Yukina quickly opened the aid kit and carefully started to clean her wound.

"You didn't have to come all this way just for a flesh wound." Sakura winced as she cleaned it.

"My blade has cut through many foul demons; a superficial cleaning wouldn't do much good." He explained.

Sakura and Yukina turned their gaze to Hiei in disgust.

"Don't you ever clean it?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do! Killing demons does more to your weapons than dirty them with their blood. It also becomes stained with their energy." He snapped in reply.

"Oh I didn't know that could happen." Sakura stated and winced as Yukina wiped her wound one more time.

"Sorry…Hiei was surprised when I told him we already knew each other." Yukina told Sakura to distract her from the pain.

"Oh that's right, I haven't gotten the chance to tell him all the times you saved my life." Sakura forced a chuckle.

"You're too hard on yourself, the worst condition I've seen you in was with a broken rib." Yukina smiled to her.

"Yea, that's true."

"You would travel all the way to Genkai's with wounds just for Yukina to heal you?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

"Not always, I would only go if Koenma ordered me. I didn't like to bother her with my accidents." Sakura smiled to Yukina.

"Sometimes it was easier for me to come here though. It's nice to get out once in a while." Yukina stated while wrapping Sakura's arm.

"I really do appreciate you coming here so late this time though. And Hiei-sensei, thank you for bringing her here."

Hiei scoffed and turned his head. Yukina finished wrapping her arm and began using her healing energy.

"Sensei?" Yukina asked.

"He was kind enough to agree to train me."

"Only because you desperately need it." He cut in.

"I know I need it, but does he have to be so rude?" Sakura thought.

"There, that should be enough for now. You'll need to leave the bandage on over night. And I purposely used the waterproof wrap so you could still bathe." Yukina smiled to her and closed up the medical kit.

"Thank you so much, Yukina-san. You always save me." They shared a hug before heading to the door.

"Same time tomorrow, be ready." Hiei told her just before walking out with Yukina.

Sakura nodded to him then sighed heavily once the door closed. She walked over to her bedroom, got undressed and entered the wash room.

Hiei walked with Yukina down the stairs, per her request when they first arrived. Apparently there was a vending machine in the building she liked to get a certain drink from.

"You didn't mention that you were training Sakura-chan." Yukina started small talk.

"It wasn't important."

"I think it is." She smiled to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it's great you have a student now. You're a very skilled demon, it would be great to pass what you've learned to someone else."

They walked over to the glowing lights of the vending machines. Hiei watched in confusion as she picked her beverage.

"Thank you! We can leave now." Yukina smiled happily.

They stepped out of the building and Hiei quickly picked up Yukina and disappeared. They quickly arrived at Genkai's temple, Hiei set her on her feet by the porch.

"Before you go Hiei-san. I could tell Sakura still has her guard up with you. I know its not your usual priority for someone to trust you. But when it comes to her, trust is everything, things will become so much easier if you two can find something to open that trust." Yukina explained.

Hiei breathed a heavy sigh with frustration and annoyance.

"Why is everyone talking about trust with this woman?" He grumbled his reply.

"Because simply, Sakura-chan is very wise. I'm sure you've seen how aware and observant she is. She's impressed me before as well. She knows human and demon nature better than most people. It's only natural for her to question every motive a person has around her. Knowledge has caused her to build up a wall. Not only that, women tend to be more complicated than men when it comes to trust building anyway."

"You've got that right." He scoffed.

"Have patience with her." She smiled.

Back at the Spirit Detective's apartment, she soaked in her tub trying hard not to fall asleep in the water.

"My body hurts…" She thought.

"And this is only the beginning of a long journey..."

She felt herself start to drift again, she sat up and began singing softly out loud.

"Put your make up on, get your nails done, curl your hair, run the extra mile, keep it slim so they like yooou…."

She finished her bath, and slipped only her robe on, too worn out to put on pajamas. She slumped onto her bed and curled under her blankets to finally allow herself to melt into her soft bed and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Blood and Fire

Chapter 3 Blood and Fire

.

Two weeks have passed since Hiei started training Sakura daily. Her spirit energy was growing little bit each day showing her progress. While she was proud of herself and accomplishments, Hiei was remaining pissed that her energy wouldn't grow as fast as Yusuke's. She felt like reminding Hiei how he should stop comparing herself to Yusuke, but knew it would be out of line. She did her best to not speak out of line to him even when she felt necessary. He irritated her on a level she couldn't understand. She was only able to trust him as far as training, but refused during missions. Thankfully the missions were small and few.

During their lunch break from training, Sakura's cell phone began to ring.

"Hn, why do you keep bringing that thing?" Hiei glared.

"Hello?" Sakura ignored his question and answered her phone.

"Sakura-chan! Where have you been?! I know you're happy with your new job, but are we EVER going to hang out?" Takeshi shouted over the phone.

"Sorry Takeshi-kun, we'll have to go to the movies, I'll invite Miki-chan too."

"The movies? I was thinking more like going down town! They have great street food and there's an arcade!"

"Oh I don't know...you know I avoid down town." Sakura's voice tone dropped.

"Oh yea, I forgot. Well let's just go anyway, it shouldn't hurt!" Takeshi ignored her worry.

"I'll think about it, I gotta go back to work though." She tried to suddenly end the call.

"Ok ok, go work busy lady!" Takeshi cheered as they ended their call.

"Some friend you have." Hiei mocked.

"I know, he's not a good friend. He's more concerned with trying to date me than be considerate."

"Sounds redundant. Finish eating."

Sakura nodded and went back to eating out of her bento box.

"Ah, there you two are!" Botan smiled as she walked up to them.

"How cute! It's like you're having a picnic!" She pointed out how they're eating under a tree.

"What do you want?" Hiei folded his arms after he sat down his bento.

"Oh be nice, I have a mission!" She sat down while pulling out a folder from her jacket.

"Let me see?" Sakura reached for the folder when Hiei snatched it first.

She glared at him then looked back to Botan.

"Any details?" She asked with a heavy breath.

"Nothing that isn't in the folder. Should be a really quick one for you two."

"It's not far from here either. Worth a look." Hiei closed it then handed it to Sakura.

Sakura took it and tried to quickly read what the mission was. Botan stood up and waved.

"Let me know if you need me!"

"Wait!" Sakura put her hand up as she read the file.

"Demon plant? I have some questions!"

"Oh, of course! You usually ask something before jumping in." Botan stepped back but continued to stand.

"Is it poisonous?"

"No, but it does have an acid that could burn you. No reports of any humans being injured by it though, so it may not be matured enough." Botan explained.

"Well that answers my other question. Ok, thanks Botan." She nodded to her.

Botan summoned her oar and waved as she took off.

"Those questions are pointless." Hiei stated coldly while moving to stand up.

"How so?" Sakura asked while putting the bento boxes together and back to the rest of their belongings.

"You could find out while at the spot. Besides, I know a bit about demon plants myself." He explained.

"So you're wanting me to ask you from now on?" She asked, confused if he was insulted she didn't ask him first.

"I am from Demon World and I have been allies with Kurama for years. Or have you forgotten that already?"

She put her hands up in defense.

"Alright, I'll ask you next time."

Hiei lead the way to where the plant was located.

"Hn, the information was correct, I can sense the plant this way." Hiei continued to lead.

"What do you mean? Of course it's correct." Sakura retorted.

"Are you stupid? These aren't like human plants, obviously. They can move depending on the kind." He glared at her as they approached the back grounds of a school.

"Ugh what's that smell?!" Sakura sneered as she lifted her arm to cover her nose.

"It's the acid it can produce. It's probably around this corner." Hiei lifted his scarf over his nose as they rounded the corner of the building.

They both stopped in their tracks as they saw the hideous plant.

"It's small." Sakura noticed as she was expecting it to be much larger.

"Thankfully, Botan was right. It's not matured yet." Hiei unsheathed his katana as he approached it.

"How do we get rid of it? Ugh this smell is too much." Sakura dropped her arms and took off her jacket.

She pulled out a pocket knife from her boot and cut her shirt sleeves off and tied them around her nose and mouth. Hiei gave her a quizzical look until he noticed what she was doing. Just before she put her jacket back on he saw a scar on her arm, remembering when he inflicted that wound on her.

"Are you ready now?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, what do we do?"

"We should cut it from its root." Hiei concluded.

Sakura looked at him confused.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound right."

She looked back at the plant, observing the area more.

"All plants die when you cut the root!"

"I'm not calling you a liar, I'm just saying I doubt that'll work!"

"You dare still doubt me?" Hiei hissed.

"Neither of us are plant experts ok? So we shouldn't pretend to be one!" Sakura snapped back.

"I know more than you'll ever wish."

"I can promise you, if you cut the root, your blade will melt! We need to think of a better solution!" Sakura walked away to look around the building.

"Tch! And where are you going, detective?" He asked bitterly.

"Looking for something- ah! Found it!" She reached around the corner then turned back to return.

"I know how to get rid of it!"

"Not as well as I do, allow me to get rid of this now!" Hiei snapped as he pulled out his katana.

"No don't!" Sakura shouted as she started running, but her effort was too late.

Hiei jumped toward the plant, crouched down and moved to slice under it to the root. His katana hit the plant and broke off. The blade tip bounced back spinning back to Sakura, she ducked her head just in time to miss the blade an inch by her face. Hiei jumped back not knowing she was nearly hit. She stood up and continued running to him.

"Ugh! You could have gotten us both killed just now!" She shouted to him.

"Well your theory was wrong any way, my katana didn't melt." He growled to her.

"No, it just proved that it has an armor. Now, allow me to prove to you I know what I'm doing here." She showed him a pack of matches she found.

"Hn! Like burning a plant that makes acid will work!" He ridiculed her while folding his arms.

"There is a chance it won't work, but I'm nearly 100% positive it will." She lit a couple of matches and threw it just under the plant.

The ugly flower burst into flames immediately and squealed loudly as it shriveled. The acid within it began to bubble as the rest of the plant continued to burn.

"Move." Hiei quickly stated.

"Why?" Sakura sneered to him.

"MOVE!" Hiei turned, grabbed Sakura and forced them both to jump back as the plant burst its acid.

They both quickly got up to see the plant finish dying. Hiei glared at her as they both pulled their cloth off their faces.

"Next time I tell you to do something, do it. Now, how did you know that would kill it?"

"Right...I saw oil drops around the plant which told me it didn't take water to feed. Assuming there was no water since all the human plants around the area were dead..." Sakura stopped talking suddenly and her eyes widened.

"What?" Hiei furrowed his brows to her.

"UGH! Get it off!" She jumped and quickly pulled her jacket off of herself, throwing it onto the ground.

"Is it still on me?!" She showed her back to Hiei.

Hiei saw the acid burned through the back of her jacket and he looked to her back.

"You're fine. Take that as a lesson to listen to me next time…What's wrong with your hair?"

Sakura turned back to him and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She reached for her pony tail and gasped when she felt the sharp uneven level of her hair.

"It wasn't like that on purpose?" He asked, clueless.

"Y-you! Your blade nearly cut my face when it broke and went flying at me! When I ducked it must have cut my hair!" She yelled at him.

"Hn..."

"And you expect me to listen to you when you pull that shit?! UGH!" She forced herself to walk away from him to pull out her communicator.

"Botan-san, the plant has been terminated, mission is done. LUCKILY with minimal damage."

Hiei turned away and folded his arms.

"Oh great! Uh oh...I'm sensing tension! What happened?"

"Other than avoiding an accidental decapitation, not much." Sakura showed her hair to the compact.

"Oh my...You and Hiei still aren't cooperating during missions?" Botan asked worriedly.

"How about you tell her how you would be dead right now if it weren't for me!" Hiei snapped.

"I'm going to take that as a yes..." Botan smiled nervously.

"You pushed us out of the way! Big deal! I would be headless if I wasn't fast enough to move!"

Botan ended the call as Sakura and Hiei continued to argue.

.

Back at Sakura's apartment. Koenma had to arrive in teen form and sit them both down at her couch. Botan sat at on a stool while Koenma stood in front of the two, almost in parenting fashion.

"Why?...why? I'm just so confused! You two work so well together when it comes to training. But in combat, you two suck!" Koenma pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Sakura sat with her arms folded leaning away from Hiei. He sat with is arms folded and eyes closed as if to ignore the whole situation.

"You two leave me no choice. This can't continue on any further. You two have potential being a great team, if this doesn't work then I'm giving up." Koenma folded his arms and stood firmly.

Sakura and Hiei both turned their gaze to him.

"Sakura, Hiei will be living here. And I mean LIVE here. Eat, sleep, recover, anything...HERE." Koenma looked at them both.

Sakura's jaw dropped, Hiei glared.

"I don't think so." Hiei objected.

"I don't care, Hiei. You want your end of the bargain then you have to agree to my terms. It's only been a couple of weeks, you haven't fulfilled much as of yet."

"I can't have a guy live with me!" Sakura added to the objection.

"Sakura, you can and you will. Now, this is for the both of you. I'm doing this because you two NEED to learn how to communicate and trust each other. You two are great at what you do individually. As a team you can be unstoppable. The both of you NEED to try hard at getting along. Understand?"

There was a mild pause that left the room in a serious silence. There was a mutual, unspoken understanding that it was important for them to put effort into it.

"Understood." Sakura replied with defeat in her voice.

"Hn…" Hiei glared and looked away, but still nodded.

"Good! Don't make me come down here again like this. I have important work to do!"

"You were asleep at your desk…" Botan sneered.

"AHEM! Asleep because I worked so hard!" Koenma gave a hinting glare back at Botan

"Of course, sir. Good luck you two, I'll be checking in with or without missions to make sure you two are getting along!" Botan smiled to them.

Koenma and Botan waved and bid them luck before walking out the door. Sakura gave a heavy sigh and turned to Hiei.

"You don't have to stay here; I won't rat you out." She told him.

Hiei glanced in her direction, then back to glaring out the backdoor.

"I'm glad you see how much of a nuisance this situation is, however I think it would be best if we keep our word and actually try. As much as I detest this…" Hiei explained.

Sakura sighed, but nodded in agreement. They both knew they had an issue of getting along. If they could just work through it, they could possibly get out of this living arrangement.

"Must be a nice agreement he has with Koenma." Sakura thought.

She went to her room and changed shirts. She went to throw the cut shirt away, but figured she could keep it for the warmer weather. As she put on a new long sleeve shirt, she realized she was without a jacket. She entered the living room and realized she had to be considerate to her new roommate.

"Uh, so I'm going out. I need a new jacket." She stated as she grabbed her keys and purse.

"Help yourself to the kitchen, since you're living here now. Bathroom is in my room, feel free to take a bath if you want, just don't go through my stuff." She awkwardly told him.

"Have you ever had a roommate?" He glared at her.

She hesitated in her reply.

"Technically, yes. That's how I ended up with this place actually…I-I'm just gonna go. I'll be back later." She slipped her boots on and left.

"But this place is a single bed…Oh." Hiei thought with realization.

Sakura headed down the hallway to the stairs while breathing heavily of relief. She pulled out her cell phone as she made her way down.

"Hey, Miki-chan! Sorry for calling you suddenly like this. Are you free?" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan! For you girl, I'm always free! What's up?" Miki replied.

"I need to go shopping for a new jacket, wanna meet me at our old spot?"

"I have been dying to hang out with you again! Absolutely! I'll be there in a few!"

"Great! I'll see you there! Bye!" Sakura hung up her phone as she made her way over to their shopping area.

Since Sakura avoided down town, there was a street for shopping that Miki and her liked to go. It had everything they could want or need. Besides the added fun that down town brought. Sakura arrived at the corner of the street and saw Miki already there.

"Hey!" They both cheered and hugged.

"Oh my gosh! You've gotten so toned! Are you back in martial arts?" Miki asked her after feeling her arms.

"Not really, its just my new job has a great gym! Part of the benefits." Sakura laughed off.

"Damn, put in a good word for me, will ya?" Miki laughed.

They started catching up as they began their shopping fun. It didn't take long for Sakura to find a new jacket.

"Whoa, what happened to your hair?" Miki pointed out as they were leaving the store.

Sakura panicked to think of an excuse.

"You weren't a victim of those stupid office pranks, were you?" Miki asked frustrated for her.

"Y-yea, that's what happened!"

"Ugh, those assholes! Do you want to go to a salon?" Miki asked.

"N-no, I know it looks weird, but I prefer to cut my own hair. I'll be able to fix it tonight, its been getting a bit long anyway." Sakura brushed off.

"You're always so resourceful, Sakura-chan. You just teach yourself whatever you need done! Wish I was as talented as you." Miki lead them into a bar.

"No, not at all. I just fake it really well. If anything I wish I was as skilled as you, Miki-chan." Sakura smiled.

"Ha! Skilled as me? You're crazy! The only thing I **may** have a skill in is social skills!" Miki laughed.

"That's exactly what I mean! You're so great at getting anyone to like you! You make friends wherever you go." Sakura smiled to her then sighed heavily as they sat at the bar.

"Uh oh, I'm guessing you're having problems with someone? I know you don't drink, I just figured we could have some fun virgin drinks." Miki read Sakura like a book.

"I never doubt you." Sakura smiled to her and took another heavy sigh.

She tried coming up with a way to explain Hiei, without blowing her spirit detective secret. It always bothered her to keep secrets from her best friend. Becoming a spirit detective was the worst when it came to that. Miki ordered their drinks then turned back to Sakura.

"Come on, you can tell me. Wait, let me guess! You've inspired me to work on my deductive reasoning." Miki smiled then focused on her.

Sakura raised a brow and sat in silence with a smirk to allow her to guess.

"I'm gonna say, it's a guy...and he's your superior."

"Wow! I'm impressed! How'd you guess that?"

"It helps I know you so well! You never let women or lower ranks bother you, since you understand them so well. So I knew it had to be a superior, but also a man because they suck." They both giggled.

"Yes they do!" They laughed and waited for their drinks to come.

"Alright, so tell me. How bad is this guy?" Miki asked to get back to subject.

"Where do I start?" Sakura sighed.

"That good huh?"

"Well he's just rude and an asshole to begin with."

"Oh, a charmer." Miki sarcastically replied with a smile.

"Absolutely! There's just something weird that happens though."

"Like what?"

"Well, when he's training me, we work really great together. We don't argue, clash or anything. Well, mostly."

"Sounds normal."

"But when we have to work on a project together, we lose all trust in each other and just start second guessing each other. Which of course leads to arguing."

"Hmm…that is a problem, but I don't find it weird." Miki took a swig of her drink.

"Really? That's not weird to you?"

"Well, is he hot?" She raised a brow to Sakura.

"Miki!"

"Well is he?" They laughed.

"I don't know; I haven't really looked at him that way. Why is that important?"

"Well I thought if you had a crush on him, it could be sexual tension." Miki shrugged with a giggle.

"Well, I haven't looked at a guy in that way since...Ryosuke. I guess something like that has never really come to mind." Sakura looked at her drink.

"Well then that tells me you guys just need to find common ground. Find something that connects you two. It can help you two open up and trust each other better."

"But how is it that we get along in training but not when it counts?"

"That just tells me you don't really trust each other at all. In training, you're forced to rely on each other. Him directing you, and you taking what he says. But when it comes to actually working, you're responsible for yourselves. It's only natural that you'll want to do things your own ways of what has worked best for you both previously. I think if you guys take some time to get to know each other personally, you'll understand their work patterns better and you'll stay out of each others hair better." Miki explained.

"Well that explains a lot!" Sakura sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?"

"My boss has ordered us to do just that! You really are brilliant Miki. You should give yourself more credit." Sakura nudged her and they shared a laugh.

"You're too sweet, but if that were true, you'd be working harder on getting over Ryosuke." She winked to her.

"Yea yea, I know. I'm getting there."

They both continued to share their lives until their drinks were done. They walked out and gave each other a warming hug, promising to hang out again. Sakura watched Miki walk down the street then reached into her pocket for the communicator. She walked over to a more private spot.

"I need to make more effort..." She thought as she opened the compact.

"What?" Hiei answered.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

Hiei hesitated before responding.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about getting some food to bring back. Just wanted to make sure you were hungry first."

"Hn...do that." He stated just before he hung up.

She grumbled and closed her compact.

"He COULD be nicer!" She thought angrily as she walked over to her favorite restaurant.

At the apartment, Hiei sat quietly on the couch for some time. He looked at her TV and other things around the apartment. He decided to make himself more familiar since he has to live there. Not that he felt he would be there for long. A part of him was always curious about small apartments like hers. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He peeked in some cabinets and the refrigerator.

"Hn..." He sighed when he didn't find anything interesting or different.

He walked around to Sakura's bedroom door to check out the bathroom. It had been a few years since he's been in Human World to use a human bath tub. He was curious if a woman's bathing soaps would make him smell like a flower.

"Ugh..." He sneered at her door just before pushing down the handle to enter the room.

He stepped in and paused for a moment to look around in confusion. Her walls were covered in a patterned foam. The corner of her room had an L shaped desk with a computer, next to it was a microphone stand, with headphones hanging off of the mic. Next to the stand was a music stand for holding music sheets. He looked at the papers with lyrics and music notes. Upon closer inspection of her desk he saw a keyboard next to her computer. He furrowed his brows looking at all of the equipment. He turned his gaze to the other corner of her room and saw a guitar case.

"She better not be loud." He thought bitterly as he decided to walk back to the bathroom door.

His face soured as he began thinking of how poorly she must be at singing. He didn't picture her to have a nice voice at all.

"She probably sounds like a cat slowly dyeing." He thought as he opened the bathroom door.

He was surprised at how clean it was. He always heard about human men complaining of women leaving messes with their hair and body products in bathrooms. He saw how deep the bathtub was and gave an approving nod. He sensed Sakura making her way to the apartment so he decided to make his way back to the living room.

"I'm back." Sakura kicked her boots off as she walked in.

She paused when she saw Hiei come from her bedroom, but quickly remembered he was probably making himself familiar with the place.

"I have food. Just let me put my new jacket away." She lifted the bag to show him.

She set it down on the bar then walked passed him to go to her room. Hiei walked up to the bag of food on the counter and curiously peeked inside.

"What is it?" He asked when she came back from her room.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I got vegetable and shrimp tempura, cucumber salad, and seared salmon. I didn't get any rice because I made some earlier for our bento boxes." She explained as she pulled everything out from the bag.

Hiei remained quiet without giving an approved or disproval remark. She paused and looked at him.

"Is that ok? I can make something else if you don't like any of this." She offered.

"This is fine, why would you do that?" He asked.

"Well, don't want you to not eat just because you don't like what I picked out. It's what I would do for anyone." She explained as she grabbed some chopsticks, plates and beverages.

They both sat down quietly to eat until all the food was gone. Sakura got up to take his plate, but Hiei held onto it.

"Like you said when we first met, I should do my part." He stood up and took his own plate to the sink and washed it.

"Wow...he really is trying. This will make it easier for me to try too." Sakura thought with a small, hopeful smile.

Once he was done she washed her dishes and finished cleaning up.

"It's starting to get late, did you want to take a bath first?" She asked him.

"Hn...I don't know how to work those things." He admitted.

"Oh that's fine, I can show you." She shrugged.

She lead him to the bathroom and instructed how to use the hot and cold water and what soaps are for specifics.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked him.

"Just one thing. What the hell is on the walls in your room?" He pointed his thumb to her room behind him.

"Oh that..." She sighed nervously.

She walked out of the bathroom to her room.

"To simply state, their just pads of foam, but they serve a purpose." She explained as she walked over to her guitar case and picked it up.

"What purpose?" He asked.

"To sound proof my room. I practice music, obviously. The walls are pretty thin so I put the foam up to avoid getting complaints from my neighbors." She walked back to him.

"Sounds troublesome." Hiei stated.

"Not really. Well, I'll be in the living room so you can have your privacy. Take your time." She walked to the living room with her guitar and closed the bedroom door. Hiei looked at the bathroom and decided to just go for it. He stripped down and walked into the bathroom to wash before soaking in the tub.

Some time later, Hiei started putting his clothes back on in Sakura's bedroom when he heard something. He leaned an ear towards the door and heard tunes from the guitar strumming.

"Hn...not bad." He thought as he finished buckling his pants on.

He stepped out shirtless to the living room where Sakura was sitting on the folded down couch playing her guitar. Sakura had set it up with blankets and a pillow while he bathed. She stopped as soon as she noticed him.

"O-oh, you're done." Her eyes slightly widened, she had never seen him shirtless before.

"He's ripped!" She thought and forced herself to look away.

"Is that a bed?" Hiei pointed to the flattened couch.

She stood up and put her guitar back in its case.

"Yes, it's a futon couch. It can be a couch or a bed. I got it when I first moved here, but you'll be the first person to sleep on it." She forced a giggle as she closed and locked her case.

"You do realize I normally sleep in trees?" He gave her a look as she stood up and looked at him.

"Oh, you never mentioned that before. Well, you don't have to sleep on it if you don't want to. I just thought…"

"It's fine, go do your thing." He cut her off.

Sakura quickly became quiet and walked to her room with her guitar. She couldn't help, but feel like she did something wrong. She shook her head as soon as she set her guitar down.

"He was just being Hiei. Rude as ever." She thought with a scoff.

She laid out pajamas for herself on her bed before stripping down and walking into the bathroom.

.

.

.

The next morning, Sakura took her time before walking into the living room. She wanted to make sure Hiei was awake before walking out there. She got dressed and brushed her now shorter hair. She was forced to take a few inches to help even the length out from the unwanted cut. She ended up with a straight end hair cut that hovered above her shoulders. She liked it more and more. Her only frustration was she couldn't fit all of her hair into a pony tail. The front wasn't long enough to reach the back. She was left with loose hairs around her face. She didn't mind too much as it went along with her bangs nicely. She hummed to herself as she finished putting on minimal makeup.

Knock Knock Knock

She looked over to her bedroom door and before she could reply, Hiei opened her door with a shirt on this time.

"Good, you're up." He stated then turned away leaving her door wide open.

She gave a heavy glare before walking out. She sighed heavily as she went over to her kitchen to start breakfast.

"You fixed your hair." Hiei observed.

"Oh, yea. I had to go shorter than I wanted, but it came out better than I thought."

An awkward silence came over them before Hiei spoke up.

"Sorry." He forced out.

She looked at him as he turned his gaze away.

"Thank you, but it's fine. There are worse things." She smiled and went back to cooking.

After making breakfast and prepping lunch with the bentos. Sakura slipped on her new jacket and noticed that since Hiei would now be living with her, she could make him feel more at home.

"Would he appreciate something like that though?" She thought as she slipped her boots on by the balcony.

.

Later that day, Sakura and Hiei put their coats back on as they finished training just before sunset.

"Just curious, Hiei-sensei."

Hiei turned his gaze to her over his shoulder.

"I know we agreed to try hard on getting along, outside of training. So while we're in our living arrangement,"

He knew her intensions were in the right place, but still cut her off.

"Don't."

"But..." She tried to finish.

"I know what you are going to ask. Don't make ANY accommodations for me, because I won't do the same for you. Our arrangement is extremely temporary. The sooner we get along, the sooner Koenma will allow us out of this."

Sakura threw her arms in frustration.

"Fine." She shook her head.

"Having an attitude doesn't help." He snapped.

"I wouldn't have an attitude if you weren't so full of angst all the time." She replied.

Hiei walked up to her.

"It's because I have to put up with humans like you all the time. You need to learn your place."

"Oh believe me, I know my place, but I won't stand for hypocrisy or stupidity when I see it." She stood straight looking up at him in his eyes showing no fear.

"Hypocrisy and stupidity?" He growled.

"Don't like being called out on your antics, do you?" She glared.

"He has red eyes." She suddenly noticed in thought.

"Maybe your training hasn't been hard enough, detective!"

"Holding back on me? Go ahead! Give me your best shot!"

"Oh you stupid, stupid Sakura…" She thought to herself with immediate regret.

"Hn." Hiei smirked wickedly.

He quickly burst his aura out which flew Sakura back flying into the forest, crashing through trees. As soon as she finally stopped her momentum, Hiei appeared over her.

"You'll learn to bite your tongue next time." He sneered as he continued her training for 2 straight days.


	4. Chapter 4 Twisted Minds

Chapter 4

Twisted Minds

.

Sakura limped through her front door feeling exactly how she looked. Covered in a gross cocktail of sweat and dirt from the marathon of training. She was thankful when Hiei finally allowed her to go back home. She forced her gross boots off, limped to her laundry room to shove her jacket to have a solo wash, then made it to her bedroom. As soon as she closed her bedroom door behind her she ripped her clothes off as she hobbled her way to the bathroom to wash.

Hiei entered the apartment from the balcony and put an ear near her door. He knew her leg was injured pretty severely. She hurt it within the first night from falling out of a tree. While his rage wanted to teach her a lesson, a part of him felt responsible. He needed to ensure she wouldn't further injure herself.

"Hn…" He heard the slush of water from the bathroom and decided to sit on the couch to wait.

However, after an hour had gone by and no other noise came from Sakura's room, Hiei was nervous she fell asleep in the tub.

"She's naked..." He thought.

He knew she would throw a fit if he tried to even make sure she was alive. He decided on the next best thing.

Knock Knock Knock

Sakura looked up from soaking in the tub.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"He couldn't possibly be worried that I fell asleep in here…could he? No! Fuck him!" She thought angrily.

Hiei heard her shout and glared at the door.

"Let her drown." He thought and went back to the couch.

After her bath and change into fresh clothes, Sakura wanted nothing more than to crash asleep on her bed. Instead she grabbed some bandage wraps and wrapped her injured leg.

"There's still plenty of time." She thought as she saw the sun was still shining through her bedroom window.

She pulled a sweater out from her closet and put it on before carefully walking into the living room.

"I'll be back." She stated coldly as she passed Hiei without looking in his direction.

"You're going to walk on that leg?" He raised a brow to her.

She refused to answer him as she carefully put on a clean pair of boots, grabbed her purse and keys then limped out the door. Hiei growled and folded his arms in anger.

At the store, Sakura used the shopping cart to lean on while wondering around.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up with hearing a familiar voice and smiled in relief.

"Oh Miki-chan! I'm so happy to run into you!"

"Me too! Oh wow, you look horrible! What happened?" Miki leaned in to give Sakura a warm hug. Sakura didn't take it as an insult, considering she couldn't hide her split lip and brow. But she was able to cover most of the bruising with makeup.

"Oh I fell down the stairs at my building." She lied.

"Oh you poor thing! You were trying to carry everything on your own again, weren't you?" Miki asked.

"Heh, yea you caught me." Sakura answered with a forced laugh.

"It wouldn't kill ya to ask someone for help once in a while! It could kill you to not!" Miki scolded her with care and concern.

"Yes, believe me I learned my lesson! But I am still a klutz so that won't change even with help." Sakura brushed off.

"You're not as bad as you may think. What are you here for?"

"I'm not even sure."

Miki didn't know it, but Sakura answered with different meaning than the obvious.

"Did you hurt your foot too?" Miki looked down and noticed Sakura limping slightly.

"Yea, but I'll be fine." Sakura forced a smile.

"Do you need help? I'm on my way somewhere, but I can call Takeshi or someone?" Miki offered.

"Oh no please not Takeshi." Sakura laughed while putting her hands up defensively.

"Seriously, I'll be fine. I'm not getting much. Plus, I wrapped my leg so it doesn't hurt so bad." Sakura explained.

"Alright, well call me if you need anything!" Miki gave her another hug before parting ways.

"I could have lived without her seeing me like this…" Sakura thought with a heavy sigh.

She made her way to the home décor section and began putting things in her cart. She checked out and carried the large bag over her shoulder. She made her way to a restaurant and got some food to go before finally heading back home.

"I can't wait to lay on my bed…" She thought longingly as she entered her building carefully.

As she made each landing on the stair case, she would stop to take a break. Her spirit energy was low and her leg was starting to hurt worse with all the stairs. She took a few deep breaths and forced herself the rest of the way to her apartment.

"I'm back." She shouted coldly as she entered.

She gently pulled her boots off and blinked with wide eyes. She looked down and saw her other boots were suddenly clean. She gave a suspicious glare to them and entered the living room to notice Hiei wasn't there. She set the bags down on the coffee table and knocked on her bedroom door before opening.

"He's not here…" She thought as she realized no one was in the bathroom either.

She shrugged and grabbed the bag of food first, and plated everything for one. She thought about eating, but didn't have much interest. Instead, she put her portions in the refrigerator for another time. She put a hand on her stomach and still felt the aftershock of being hit in the stomach with a huge branch during training.

"May as well have been a tree…" She thought about the size of the branch.

She went back to the bags of home stuff and put them in their places. After placing everything accordingly to how she liked it she sat on the floor giving a heavy breath. The pain in her leg was at its peek of her being able to handle it. Leaning her back against the couch, she stretched her leg out and forced herself to breathe slowly to help her body handle the pain.

"This is slightly comfortable…" She thought as her eyes began to weigh heavily.

.

.

.

Hiei returned to the apartment, using the front door. He walked in and saw Sakura's boots placed next to the ones he had cleaned for her.

"She's back." He thought as he looked up and walked in.

He saw food on the dining bar where he usually sat. He didn't see any other dishes around, used or drying on the rack. He continued to walk in and saw Sakura asleep sitting on the floor with her head resting on the couch behind her. He furrowed his brows in confusion as to why she was there. He paused when he saw all she had done. By the balcony door, she put a welcome mat, umbrella holder, and shoe rack. On the wall next to the door, she put a coat and key hanger as well. He looked to her sleeping with her wounded leg stretched out.

"Even what I put her through, she still did what she wanted, to accommodate me…" He shook his head and walked over to her.

He placed the back of his hand on her forehead to ensure she wasn't falling ill. He then slid his arms under her and lifted her carefully not to wake her. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed softly. He looked at her leg and saw how she poorly wrapped it.

"This girl doesn't know how to do anything properly…" He sighed heavily.

.

.

.

Sakura found herself in the center of her apartment. She looked around confused until she saw Hiei enter through the balcony door.

"Welcome back, Hiei-sensei." She said to him as he looked up to her.

"Sakura-chan." He smirked to her.

She blinked, confused. She watched him as he noticed all the things she did for him by the door.

"You, you did all of this for me?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes, it was the point I tried to make before you trained me for the two days. I just wanted you to feel at home." She replied.

She gasped when he took her hand and raised it to his chest.

"You thoughtful, caring, creature." He stated to her as he reached a hand to her cheek.

"H-Hiei-sensei?" She blushed heavily as she noticed he suddenly was shirtless.

"Wait, was he always shirtless?" She thought as a heavier blush over took her.

"No...just call me Hiei." He whispered to her as he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist.

He leaned into her and kissed her softly on her lips. She began kissing him back, but quickly realized.

.

.

.

Sakura woke quickly sitting up in her bed gasping, as if to wake from a nightmare.

"Whoa..." She breathed heavily as she pushed her hand through her hair.

"It was a dream...weird WEIRD dream!" She thought as she rubbed her eyes to fully wake herself.

She looked around and noticed she was in her bedroom. She looked confused and looked down at her leg to see it was wrapped differently than how she had it.

"How...?" She thought as she looked around some more as if to find some answers.

Pulling the blankets off of herself and carefully standing, she got herself changed and ready for the day.

"My leg feels a little better on its own." She thought.

The pain was still there, but not to the extent as it was the night before. She hesitated before entering the living room, but heard a female voice along with Hiei's. She pushed the handle down and entered to see Yukina talking to Hiei.

"Yukina-san." Sakura acknowledged her with wide eyes.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! I heard about your leg." She smiled.

Sakura glanced over to Hiei, who was sitting on the couch sipping tea. A blush came over her cheeks with flashes of the dream hitting her.

"O-oh, it's actually feeling a little better today. I don't want to bother you over something so minor." Sakura stuttered.

"I don't mind! From what Hiei-san told me, it could be fractured. I wouldn't feel right leaving unless I know it's healing properly." She insisted.

Hiei stood up with his tea and walked over to the bar.

"Take the couch." He gestured his hand to the futon.

Sakura nodded and blushed. She tried to hide it by tucking her hair behind her ear as she walked passed him.

"She's acting strange..." Hiei squinted his eyes to her.

Sakura and Yukina walked over to the couch and sat down. Sakura rolled her pant leg up and Yukina had her rest her leg on her lap. She hovered her hands over Sakura's leg to sense the injury before healing.

"Well, it's not completely broken, but it was fractured in three different places. You shouldn't have been walking on it, Sakura-chan." Yukina told her with concern in her voice as she began to heal it.

"Yea, you're right. I was just being stubborn last night." Sakura admitted.

"You're always stubborn." Hiei chimed in.

Sakura glared while blushing and Yukina chuckled.

"You are known for being hard headed too, Hiei-san." Yukina smiled then winked to Sakura.

"Don't let him fool you." Yukina whispered to her.

Sakura giggled then noticed something.

"They have the same colored eyes..." She thought as she looked to Hiei and back to Yukina.

"You're all done! Just be careful next time!" Yukina smiled happily as Sakura pulled her leg back to stand.

"Feels like I never injured it." She smiled.

"Oh I'm glad! The way Hiei made it sound, I was worried it would take more healing." Yukina explained.

Hiei cleared his throat obnoxiously while Sakura looked at him slightly blushing.

"No need for concern with me, but thank you Hiei-sensei, for getting Yukina-san again." Sakura bowed respectfully.

"As much as I like to say 'I'm not responsible for you.' I know that I am. I can't have you walking around on a near broken leg." He coldly responded.

"Oh Hiei-san, you don't have to be so mean." Yukina responded.

Sakura stood there almost in a day dream. She felt her heart sink from Hiei's words. Confusion over took her as to why it bothered her so much that he does stuff out of pure responsibility to her. She knew this from the beginning and it never bothered her before…or did it?

"Well I'll be going! Genkai-san needs me to pick up a few things before returning so I'll be taking the trains back." Yukina explained as she walked over to the entrance to put her shoes on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Sakura offered as she snapped herself out of the daze.

"You're so sweet, but I'll be fine. I've travelled many places alone. See ya!" Yukina waved as she left out the door.

"I need to get my emotions under control." Sakura thought as she looked over to Hiei.

"Hungry?" She asked as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Sure." He replied.

An awkward silence over came them as she began cooking.

"Detective." Hiei broke the silence.

"Yes?" She looked up at him from cooking.

"You did decently over there. Fitting for a second way in and out." He pointed his thumb behind him to the balcony door.

"Is that your backwards way of saying 'thanks'?" She asked with a glare.

"Hn...Take it how you will." He folded his arms and looked away.

"Fine, you're welcome." She replied as she plated his food and handed it to him.

"You didn't eat last night." He stated to her as she plated herself.

"Oh, yea my stomach was still hurting from human baseball." She stated.

Hiei narrowed his eyes in confusion to what she meant until he remembered hitting her with a thick tree branch in the gut. He knew he was hard on her during the training. Harder than he normally would have been. For reasons he wasn't sure of, he felt the need to prove something to her. Maybe that his temper trumps logical reasoning.

BUZZ BUZZ

BUZZ BUZZ

Sakura felt her cell buzzing in her pocket as she was doing the dishes after breakfast. She quickly dried her hands and answered it.

"Hey mom." She answered.

Hiei lifted a brow from the other end of the room.

"Sakura-chan, I haven't heard from you in weeks! You're still coming to your sisters wedding next month right?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she brought her hand to her forehead.

"Oh man, I almost forgot! Toki's wedding!" Sakura looked to Hiei.

Sakura quickly mouthed to him 'my sister's wedding next month, what do I say?' in a panic. She didn't want to give an answer that would further piss Hiei off. He walked up to her and nodded for her to say yes.

"Y-yes! I'll be there."

"Oh good, your sister is counting on you to sing for her first dance!" Her mother told her.

"Oh that's right, of course. I have the lyrics; I'll get practicing on that."

"Are you coming with anyone?" Her mother asked the one question Sakura was dreading.

Hiei over heard and nodded. Sakura shook her head 'no' to him.

"Is this place far?" Hiei quietly asked.

Sakura nodded, but went back to shaking her head 'no' to him.

"I'm going then." He stated.

"Ugh, mom..." Sakura sighed to give her mother a response instead of silence.

"Well, are you? You can't wallow over Ryosuke forever, sweetie." Her mother's voice showed concern.

"Hiei, they'll think you're my boyfriend if you come with me, no." Sakura whispered to him while covering the mic of the phone.

"Mom, I'm coming to the wedding alone. It's not a big deal." Sakura answered over Hiei continuing to nod.

He sighed heavily and shook his head as she continued her phone conversation with her mother. After a few minutes of Sakura catching up with her mother, they ended their call.

"If this place is far, I have to go with you." Hiei reminded her.

"No, it's fine. It's only for a couple days. I'll be back before you know it." She explained.

"And you really think other demons and missions will just wait for you?" Hiei folded his arms.

"I thought you were only supposed to help me with large missions anyway." Sakura breathed heavily.

"Why is he making such a big deal out of this?" She thought.

"Why is she making a big deal out of this?!" He thought.

"Does it matter? If anything happens to you, its MY head!"

"Ugh, look...Can we not talk about this now anyway? It's a month away. No point in arguing over it now." Sakura sighed heavily.

Hiei blinked in amazement that she didn't continue the arguing.

"Why does it bother me that I'm nothing more than a liability to him?" She thought frustrated as she went back to washing the dishes.

"Fine. Let's go when you're done there." He unfolded his arms and walked over to the balcony.

"Ugh...I have a problem." Sakura thought while sighing heavily.

.

.

.

After a couple more weeks had passed. Sakura and Hiei came on a schedule agreement of training nonstop for 5 days then allowing weekend breaks for recovery and Sakura to have social time with friends. At first Hiei was unsure of the nonstop training, considering how pissed she was just after the two days. But her reasoning was a simple explanation of how he purposely rode her hard because of the rage fit he was in. They agreed regular training during the nonstop days. After the first week, she noticed how much stronger she was becoming, but still only at a countable 7 Spirit Gun shots a day. Her frustration was no longer on Hiei, but on herself. Unfortunately, missions weren't coming around for them to test if they were getting along better. Hiei was becoming irritable and concerned that no missions were popping up. Sakura was enjoying the lack of arguing between them.

"What movie should we pick this time?" Miki asked Sakura.

With having weekend breaks Sakura decided to plan weekend movie nights out with her friends. It helped lower unnecessary suspicion towards Sakura from those that cared about her.

"Not a romance..." Sakura replied.

"I thought you girls liked that junk?" Takeshi asked.

"Why, do YOU want to see it?" Miki giggled.

"What?! No! Of course not! How about that car racing one?" Takeshi quickly suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Miki looked to Sakura.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura shrugged.

They went up to the box office and paid for their tickets.

"So what's with this guy you have a crush on?" Takeshi asked with a sour tone.

"Uh oh, someone's jealous!" Miki teased.

"How do you even know?" Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura had confided in Miki the weekend before about her new found feelings towards Hiei.

"Sorry, it slipped out! I honestly didn't mean to." Miki blushed out of embarrassment.

"I've known you since before you and Ryosuke were together, how come you've never had a dream about me?" Takeshi whined.

"Ugh, Takeshi, not now." Sakura groaned to him.

"You're not her type, dork." Miki bought a small pouch of popcorn and threw a piece at him.

"That's not cool." Takeshi whined.

After the movie they made their way to the arcade to let Takeshi play.

"It's so nice you have weekends off now, Sakura." Miki patted her back.

"Yea I know. Although you guys should know, I'm leaving to go to my mom's in two weeks." Sakura dropped the news.

"Oh? Your mom demanding a visit?" Takeshi asked while grunting through his fighting game.

"No, actually my sister's getting married. She's been begging me to sing at the reception so I gotta be there." She explained.

"Oh, that's gonna take your whole weekend I bet." Miki sulked.

"Yea, sorry about that. I'll make it up to you guys the next weekend." Sakura laughed.

"Do you have a date to go with you?" Takeshi asked.

"What? To my sister's wedding? I don't need a date."

"I think you broke his heart." Miki pointed Takeshi out who leaned on his machine.

"No, he just lost." Sakura pointed out the 'Game Over' blinking on the screen.

"It's a double whammy." Takeshi squeaked.

"C'mon loser." Miki laughed and lead them out of the arcade.

They walked out and headed to a taiyaki spot for a dessert.

"Hm?" Sakura turned and saw a strange man standing across the road staring at her.

She felt something strange until she blinked and he was gone in an instant.

"Sakura-chan? You want anything?" Miki asked her.

"Uh, no I'm ok. Actually, I should be heading back. I'm getting tired." Sakura waved to them.

"Oh ok, get some rest!" Miki replied and Takeshi waved.

Sakura walked down the street keeping her eyes wondering around to look for that strange man. She tried to sense him around but couldn't pinpoint anything.

"What the!" She gasped as she nearly ran into him when he suddenly appeared.

"He's fast!" She thought.

The man stood in front of her with a menacing glare from his ice blue eyes. He had straight jet black hair that laid passed his hips. His clothes and skin markings showed he was an obvious demon.

"Well well... You're the new recruit of Koenma's." His voice was deep and smooth.

"Who are you?" She glared at him.

"Don't you worry, we'll be acquainted soon, Sakura."

Her eyes widened when he said her name, and he disappeared without another second to pass.

"Wha-where?!" Sakura looked around in a panic.

She wasn't able to sense him nor even see where he had gone. His speed was nothing like she'd ever seen. She checked on her friends in the distance and saw they were fine so she continued to make her way home. She thought about telling Hiei or not as she walked up the stairs.

"I have zero information to give other than what he looked like. And that could even be a fluke." She thought.

She stopped before opening her door and took a deep breath.

"I won't tell him. Not until I know more." She nodded to herself.

She jumped when Hiei pulled open the door.

"Why are you standing out here?" He asked her.

"No reason, just looking for my keys." She pointed to her purse.

He gave her a suspicious stare then moved to allow her in.

"You're back early."

She kicked her shoes off and made her way in.

"Sorry if I ruined your plans, but I just realized I have a lot to work on." She pointed to her room.

"I have no plans." He stated.

She nodded then proceeded to her room. He followed behind her.

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"I was going to use the bath though..." He stated as he stood in her doorway.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just go in the living room then." She went to grab her guitar when he continued.

"It's fine, I can change in there." He explained.

"Oh, of course." She nodded with a slight blush.

She didn't like him taking baths. He always walked out shirtless which made her blush like crazy. It made her uncomfortable to have feelings for him, but she learned the more she fought it, the worse it got. The only thing that has kept her from falling for him completely, is the constant reminder she's only a burden to him. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She sat down at her desk and turned on her keyboard. Fixing the settings and her papers, she started practicing.

"Hn..." Hiei paused from undressing when he began hearing her at her piano.

"How many instruments can she play?" He thought before continuing to strip down.

During his bath he waited to hear her sing, but didn't hear anything but the piano. Sakura was humming her notes while playing. She didn't want to seem self-absorbed or bothersome while he was bathing. Besides, singing in front of individuals always made her extra nervous. It was a form of vulnerability she hated. She always preferred to sing in front of groups or crowds of people instead. Sakura became deeply concentrated in her playing and didn't notice Hiei step out of the bathroom. He walked up behind her and watched her hands on the keys for a moment before placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and froze.

"The bathroom is all yours." He stated.

"O-oh, thank you..." She stuttered and kept herself forward.

She blushed heavily while grabbing her papers and turned off her keyboard.

"How did you learn to do all that?" He asked while watching her put everything away.

"Oh well the piano I learned in my childhood. Guitar and cello, I learned in school." She explained.

"What's a cello?" He asked.

She turned to him and blushed seeing him shirtless again.

"Do you know what a violin is?"

"Yea, that weird thing you play on your shoulder, right?"

"Yes, well a cello is like that but bigger. You don't hold it to your shoulder." She giggled.

"I think I've seen it; it stands upright?" He asked.

"Yes exactly. I don't own one because the guitar was expensive enough. But it is a beautiful sounding instrument. My favorite really." She explained.

He nodded as he watched her for a moment longer before turning to the living room.

"Well, good night, detective." He closed the door behind him.

She stood there blinking.

"That's a first." She thought with a blush then quickly shook her head.

"I have a serious problem if THAT got me to blush..." She pushed her hand through her hair as she made her way to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Beginnings

Chapter 5

Strange Beginnings

.

The next day started off in their usual ways of having breakfast before heading out for their training marathon. The first day focused only on weapons and manipulating spirit energy into the weapons. The second day was combat training, no spirit energy use. The third day was combat training with spirit energy, fourth day was stealth and escaping, the fifth focused on speed and over coming heights. They returned late the fifth evening to bathe and have a decent night's rest to recover. Hiei always would insist going first, Sakura figured it was so he could take his time. She didn't mind, it gave her the opportunity to catch up from the week with news and food. She bit into an apple as she pulled up local news on her cell.

"Huh?" Sakura paused as she saw the latest.

She read the article that told about people, mostly men disappearing in random areas. No connections to any of the people missing other than acting more aggressive before their disappearance.

"This can't be good." Sakura muttered to herself.

Luckily the authorities believe it all to be drug related, but Sakura new better, of course. She stepped over to her bedroom door and knocked on it.

"You might want to read this!" She shouted through the door.

Hiei opened the door shortly after. He gave her a quizzical look.

"You're done already?" She asked him, noticing he was clean and topless.

"Yes, read what?"

She walked up to him and showed him her phone. He took it from her and read it.

"So?" He handed it back to her.

"So? It's connected! I don't know how yet, but I know its connected."

"Going off of a hunch is the worst thing you can do. Besides that, it's completely by random as they said. Chances are slim to find the next guy before he disappears."

"Wanna bet?" She raised a brow to him.

"No..."

"Seriously. I can promise you, this will be our next case within the next week." She smirked to him.

He folded his arms and stared at her.

"And what if it doesn't?" He smirked back.

"I'll do two solid weeks of training! After I come back from my family's thing of course." She smiled.

"You're that certain?"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright." He stuck his hand out and they shook it.

"Nothing you want to put on me if it does?" He asked while their hands were still locked.

"Nope, just me."

He hesitated for a moment then shrugged and agreed.

"Now go." He motioned his head for her to bathe.

She nodded and went over to her room. After she washed, she sat in the bath tub and started to enjoy the soak until a thought over came her mind.

"What if I'm not strong enough?" She thought as worry began to take hold.

She sat up and looked to her hands.

"My spirit energy has gotten stronger, but I'm no where near to Yusuke's level. If this trouble should become a mission, there's a high chance of it being big. It could be out of my league. Koenma would have to summon Hiei and for me to stay behind." She continued her thought and brought her knees up to her chest.

"I've improved a lot over these passed few weeks than what I did on my own. But…it's still not enough." She thought as she unplugged the tub and stepped out.

She dried herself off and left the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"I wonder if there's a way I can train more to grow more spirit energy. Yusuke was lucky to be Genkai's last student. He obtained her Spirit Wave which I'm sure was a huge key into him growing so quickly. With Hiei-sensei being a demon, there's no way he could help me in that sort of way. My timing and luck couldn't be worse…" She groaned as she flopped herself on her bed.

She tossed and turned in her bed for what felt like hours. Her thoughts wouldn't give up, so she gave up on trying to sleep. Sitting up in her bed for a while, she decided to write in her diary. Something she hasn't done in a while. She thought that writing her thoughts down would help her clear her mind to allow her to sleep. After putting it away, she didn't feel any different and had gotten back to tossing and turning.

"Shit...I'm thirsty now." She thought as she looked at her bedroom door.

After debating in her head if she should step out there or not, she figured he couldn't be mad at her for grabbing some water. He could argue she had a sink in her bathroom, but no one likes sink water. She took a deep breath and decided to quietly step out. As soon as she opened the door she peeked and saw Hiei staring right at her from the futon he laid on.

"U-uh sorry...I got thirsty." She blushed.

"Hn, do what you want." He replied.

She walked in and headed for the kitchen.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge.

"I'm having a hard time falling asleep, how about you?" She shrugged as she pulled a bottle of water from her refrigerator.

"I don't need much sleep unless I use my energy." He explained.

She nodded and put the bottle back.

"Do you ever get restless though?" She asked him as she walked back to the living area.

"How so?"

"Like, your mind won't stop racing with thoughts." She noticed how soft his features were compared to how he looks during training.

"I suppose, once or twice it's happened. Why?" He asked her knowing she was bothered with something.

He never saw her in her night wear before and it caused him to notice. It was tighter and thinner clothing that what she normally wore.

"Just curious if you have any suggestions to get through it." She forced a smile to ease the awkward late night moment.

He moved over to the side to allow more room on the futon and motioned his hand for her to sit. She hesitated for a second before taking his offer.

"What's really on your mind?" He asked as she sat down.

She looked at him, half surprised, but then looked down in front of her.

"It's about that potential mission we made a deal on. I realized that if it does end up being Demon World related, it could be huge. Too big for me to be given to handle. That I won't be strong enough."

Hiei raised a brow to her then gave her a curious look.

"Why are you worrying over something that is currently nonexistent?" He asked her.

She looked up to him.

"It's a reality I have to face. We could have a mission tomorrow that I'm not strong enough to face. What good am I to Koenma if I'm no where to Urameshi's level?"

Hiei saw in her eyes that she was genuinely concerned. He took a deep breath and turned to face her next to him.

"I'll tell you something, you already know. Yusuke wasn't always as strong as he is now. I wasn't always this strong either. It's something that takes time and persistence. Yusuke also wasn't always prepared when approaching a mission. Many times, he should have died. A mixture of sheer stupid luck and last minute training saved him." Hiei admitted.

"Well, I knew you guys grew your powers over time, but Yusuke wasn't always stronger than his opponents?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No, it wasn't until he learned to tap into his true power that he was able to go into battles with full confidence."

"True power?"

"Something you've still yet to learn about. What I'm trying to say is simple. You won't be able to control missions that come your way, worrying or stressing over it is stupid. You say it's a reality you have to face. You should have been facing it from the time you agreed to be a Spirit Detective. That reality has always been there, it never hindered you before, why should it now?"

Sakura stared in awe at him as he spoke to her. He never spoke to her so calmly and clearly before. She felt that their bonding over time has definitely grown for them to be so comfortable with each other. A smile escaped her lips and she nodded.

"You're absolutely right. I really needed that. Thank you, sensei." She smiled and stood up.

Hiei stared at her when she smiled.

"I think I'll be able to sleep now." She reached her arms up for a stretch.

He forced himself to look away when he noticed he was watching her body as she stretched.

"Good, it's late." He pushed his hand through his hair as she walked to her bedroom.

"Good night, sensei." She waved.

He nodded to her and moved back under his blankets to lay down.

She sighed heavily as she moved under her blankets.

"He's right." She thought with a smile as she felt herself fall asleep.

.

.

.

The next morning, Sakura woke up and got ready extra early despite going to bed late. Realizing her sister's wedding was coming up quickly, she printed out all of the music she needed to practice with. Even though she knew Hiei probably was already awake, she stayed in her room until the usual time she headed out, until he knocked on her door. She jumped while tapping papers on her desk to straighten them.

"Come in." She told him, Hiei opened the door and gave her a quizzical gaze.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just getting things together. I have a lot to do today so I thought I'd get an early start." She explained while turning to him, she paused when she saw he was wearing a shirt but no cloak.

"Hn. You didn't sleep much." He noted.

"I'll be fine, it'll help for me to go to sleep early tonight."

"I don't care about that, just don't get mad and blaming me for your own faults." He grumbled and left to the living room.

Sakura snapped her gaze to him with her jaw dropped.

"He just can't go 24 hours without being an asshole." She thought angrily.

She quickly made them both breakfast, ate, then grabbed her things.

"Leaving already?" He asked as he still worked on his food.

"Yes, well Miki insisted on meeting me here and I don't need her to see you." She quickly explained and looked around.

"Where's my cellphone?" She asked.

Hiei shrugged and continued to eat. She sighed heavily out of frustration and went to her room to look for it.

Knock Knock Knock

He looked up as he heard the door. Sakura missed it from being in her room, so he got up and opened it.

"O-oh, uhm...I have the right apartment right?" Miki's eyes widened and looked at him confused.

Sakura heard Miki's voice as she entered the living room, she panicked and hurried to the entrance shoving Hiei out of the way.

"Sensei!" She muttered to him as she slipped her shoes on.

"Hey Miki-chan, sorry. He's just...You know what? Never mind! I'll be back later!" Sakura awkwardly tried to quickly explain as she grabbed her purse then waved to Hiei before forcing out the door.

"Who was THAT?" Miki nudged her with a cheesy grin.

Sakura blushed heavily knowing Miki already made her assumptions.

"OH! That's that Hiei-senpai of yours isn't it?!" She gasped and grabbed Sakura's arm.

Sakura blushed even harder and face palmed as they walked to the stairs. She quickly thought up a story to deflate Miki's ever growing imagination.

"It's not like that Miki! He's in between an awkward phase of moving and needed a place to stay." She tried to tell her.

"Uh huh, sure! You two kissed already, haven't you? I KNEW you liked him! He is hot!" Miki kept nudging her.

"And he's got muscles! Oh PLEASE tell me you've seen him topless!" She continued.

"Miki! Ok fine...We haven't kissed, but...he does like to walk around shirtless after his bath." She blushed caving in to the gossip.

"I can see why you had that dream about him though. He really is handsome. How come you've never asked him out?" Miki asked her.

"He's my senpai and it's going to stay that way. Can we please change the subject?" Sakura forced a nervous laugh.

"Ok ok, Where to first?" Miki laughed off.

"I need coffee before we go to any dress shop." They both agreed and walked down the street for their favorite coffee shop.

"Have you heard from Naoki-san?" Sakura asked Miki to pass time while they waited for their coffee orders.

"Not lately, last time I tried talking to him, he was a bit of a jerk."

"Really?" Sakura remembered the article from last night.

"Yea, Takeshi stopped talking to him too because of it."

"Oh that's not good. Maybe he's stressed?" Sakura asked her while they grabbed their coffees.

"I wouldn't know; he was very secretive. Anyway, which dress shop first?" Miki lead the way out of the café before they headed down to more shops.

They went in to about three dress stores before settling on one that had styles more suited to Sakura's liking. She tried on a couple of different styles before finding one she really liked.

"Oh Sakura! That's so perfect!" Miki gasped.

"You sure it's not too tight?" Sakura turned while looking in the mirror.

"No not at all! You're stunning!"

"What about the length? Is it too short?" Sakura worriedly tugged on the bottom of the dress.

"It's to your knees! How is that too short?"

"Technically its just above the knee..." Sakura corrected her with a smirk.

It was a fitted black dress, with a black lacey long sleeves, leaving the collarbone open. Considering Sakura never wore dresses, it was elegant for her while still being in her taste and style.

"Do you have shoes for it?" Miki asked her as they left after purchasing it.

"Shockingly, yes I do. I bought a pair of heels a while ago for a job interview. They will go perfectly with this." She smiled happily.

"Oh great! Save money when you can! Ready to go practice some music?" She asked her while smiling.

"Absolutely! I printed out the lyrics and music sheets just in case."

They headed to an empty bar and concert room where Miki worked. She unlocked the doors and turned on the lights as they entered.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Sakura asked.

"Absolutely, I always check with my boss, but he understands musicians need to practice." Miki explained as they walked up to the stage.

"There's plenty of instruments here, none of them are broken and most of them are tuned. Have at it girl!" Miki pointed out the stash of instruments and the piano on the stage.

"Oh this is perfect! Thank you!" Sakura cheered and jumped onto the stage.

.

After several hours of rehearsing to find the perfect song, Miki made a lemon tea for Sakura to relax with while they ate onigiri.

"So tell me about living with Hiei-senpai. Why do you call him Sensei? Is that a weird kinky thing you two have?" Miki teased.

Sakura choked on her tea and coughed. Miki laughed hard.

"Miki-chan..." Sakura groaned to her.

"Oh you know I'm just teasing." She winked to her.

"It's just what I call him out of respect...It wasn't easy with him there at first, but...to be honest. It's been really nice having someone to go home to. Even if it is just strictly platonic." She explained with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"If I can ask seriously, why haven't you told him your feelings?" She asked her while sipping her drink.

"I don't know, Miki. He's not really the kind to like someone like me in return. Besides, he's not living with me forever. I'm sure my feelings will go away once he moves out."

"That's bull shit." Miki bluntly replied.

"What?"

"You know I would never lie to you, because you're my best friend. So I'm going to be SUPER honest with you right now. If you let him move out without you telling him your feelings. You're going to regret every day after."

"What do you mean? I didn't even look at him that way until you asked me if I found him attractive."

"But the fact is that you feel for him now right?" Miki asked seriously.

"Y-yea...I do."

"Then you really need to tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way and everything is awkward after that?" Sakura asked nervously.

"At least you know you told him how you feel. We never know when our time is up anyway. Why live in fear when we live in the moment?" Miki smirked.

"That's very true. I guess I am afraid of things being left awkward after. Right now I'm too busy with my sister's wedding though."

"Well then as soon as you get back, tell him. The time away will give you the ability to reflect on how you want to approach him too."

Sakura nodded to her.

"Ok, so have we settled on a song? Your sister has picked out a lot for you. I don't think you could do all of them without being the official performer for her wedding." Miki looked at the pile of lyrics.

"Oh no, she did have one song picked, but then added more as time went on." Sakura giggled.

"What song?"

"Uh, this one!" Sakura looked through and grabbed the lyrics to give Miki.

"So Close? Have you sang it yet?" Miki asked her.

"Not yet."

"Well, it's a piano song, you're best at those. Let me hear it!" Miki handed the music back to Sakura and jumped off the stage.

Sakura nodded and walked over to the piano. She played some keys to make sure it was tuned. After placing the music upright, she sat down and began playing it. Miki sat down and closed her eyes while listening to Sakura sing and play to the music. As soon as she finished Miki stood up with both hands in the air.

"YES! Play THAT one! All the others don't compare to that one!" Miki cheered.

Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Alright, I trust your word." Sakura gathered up her music.

"Oh wait, we're not done yet!" Miki stopped her.

"I saw some other songs in that pile, you MUST sing them for me!" Miki pleaded.

"Really? Why?" Sakura laughed while giving her a strange look.

"I haven't heard you sing in forever! Especially songs you love! Grab that guitar because you're singing this one!" Miki pulled one from Sakura's pile and handed it to her.

"Fuckin Perfect?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Damn straight!" Miki laughed.

Sakura giggled and complied. Miki didn't play any instruments but at one point she grabbed maracas and tried backup singing with Sakura. They continued this for a few more songs until Sakura realized the time.

"Oh shoot! It's getting late!" Sakura put away the guitar.

"Don't worry, I got the rest of this. Don't forget your bags!" Miki reassured her as Sakura rushed to grab everything.

"Thank you Miki!" Sakura grabbed her purse and bags and waved as she headed to the door.

"Tell prince charming I said hi!" Miki smirked, Sakura shot her a glare as she left the building.

Sakura pulled her cell phone out and text her sister the song she picked for the wedding as she hurried down the street.

"Oh sorry, excuse me!" She quickly shouted as she nearly ran into a person.

She kept her head down to get the text sent then shoved it in her pocket to finish hurrying home. She ran up the stairs to get to her apartment.

"I'm back!" She shouted as she kicked her shoes off at the entrance.

She shut the door behind her and walked in to see Hiei walk in from the balcony. He still wasn't wearing his cloak. She wasn't used to him going so long without wearing it. The weather was warming up so she figured he didn't care to have it on all the time.

"Enjoyed the peace and quiet?" She asked as she walked to her bedroom.

"Hn...always. Why are you in a rush?" He peeked in her room to see her hurriedly hang something up in her closet.

"I wanted to get back in time to cook dinner this time. I realized I've been getting take out a lot lately, so I thought I'd cook dinner for once." She explained as she pulled papers out from her purse to put on her desk.

"Hn..." He moved to sit at the bar as she made her way around to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and began pulling out vegetables. Hiei saw her grab the cutting board and knife. He got up and walked around.

"Let me help." He insisted as he stood very closely next to her.

"It's really not a lot. Just rough chopping vegetables for the curry." She told him as she went ahead and began chopping a carrot.

"Just like that?" He asked pointing out the simplicity.

"Um, well yes."

"Then let me help." He reached over and gently pulled the knife from her hand.

She blushed and backed off.

"Thank you Sensei..." She smiled as she went to prep everything else.

Once everything was finished putting together and left cooking, Sakura looked over to Hiei.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" She asked.

"Doesn't mean I'll answer." He turned to her, leaning against the sink.

She gave a quick glare then sighed heavily.

"I'm just curious as to why your arm is always wrapped." She pointed out to his right arm.

"It's the arm I use for my dragon. I keep it wrapped because it takes less energy for me to contain it." He explained.

"It...wants out?" She asked nervously.

"Not usually, typically whenever I'm in a real battle, it tugs on the bandages." He shrugged.

Sakura gave a nervous stare to his arm.

"Don't worry, it doesn't care for you." He explained before making his way to the living room.

She sighed with relief following him.

"I wanted to let you know, my friend thinks you're a coworker of mine." Sakura sat on the floor by the couch.

"Why did you tell her that?"

"Well, technically you are. But she wouldn't let up after seeing you. So I had to tell her you were my superior that needed a place to stay during moving transitioning." She explained.

"Sounds pathetic..." He groaned.

"It's the easiest explanation I could give without her prying. You were the one that opened the door after I told you I didn't need her seeing you."

"Your friend was at the door, I thought I did you a favor." He shrugged.

Sakura opened her mouth to sass a reply back, but then realized his words. She stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, well you did actually. Thank you." She looked away almost embarrassed.

Hiei raised a brow to her then realized that they have been getting along better. Even in relaxed settings, the bickering has calmed down. He noticed he's become relaxed around her like he has to Kurama and Yusuke. It was nice that he had people he could rely on now verses his adolescent years.

"How long until the food is cooked?" He asked to break the awkward silence.

"Little over an hour." She looked to the kitchen then her bedroom.

"Hold on." She stood up and walked to her bedroom and came back with her guitar.

"What's that for?" He asked her confused.

"Would you like to learn?" She smiled.

He furrowed his brows to her.

"You teach me?" He asked.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." She giggled then sat across from him on the coffee table.

"I'll teach you some basic cords." She smiled and propped the guitar on her lap.

Hiei straightened his posture and stared at her wide eyed. Learning music was never something he even considered before.

"The neck of the guitar is called a fret board. See these lines? They're called fret wires. And here you have sections called: first position, Second, third, fourth, and fifth position." She moved her hand to show him.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this too fast?" She paused and looked at him.

"I can keep up." He motioned for her to continue.

She continued to show him then got to the first note.

"Here, now you try." She flipped the guitar around and handed it to him.

Hiei stared at it and gently, but awkwardly took it. She helped direct his arms on the acoustic, then she helped position his fingers.

"Now, strum."

He brushed his thumb over the cords and she smiled when he played his first note.

"Congratulations, you've officially played an instrument." She giggled to him.

"I played a note." He gave her a look.

"Just wait till you play your first song." She smirked.

She went to show him another note when he handed back her guitar.

"Play one." He placed the guitar in her hands.

"O-oh, ok." She flipped the guitar to her position.

"I can't sing though; my throat is a bit sore from singing earlier." She smiled then began to strum a tune.

He watched her hands as she played, but became captivated when he saw her eyes. She would put herself almost in a daydream as she played, biting her lip, smiling, opening and closing her eyes slowly. Even though she claimed a sore throat, he caught her humming along with the guitar tune. She finished with one final slow strum and smiled to him.

"See? Once you know the notes, and positions, all it takes is learning to read music and you can play anything. Well, nearly anything."

"There's a song you can't play?" He asked her.

"Well, it's just difficult. There are really fast songs, complicated ones. All different kinds. I love a good challenge, but there's quite a lot I've never been able to take the time to learn." She explained.

DING

"Oh! Dinner's done already?" Sakura gently put her guitar down and hurried over to the kitchen.

Hiei looked at her guitar and picked it up.

"I guess I was having a lot of fun teaching you. As they say 'time flies when you're having fun'!" Sakura began plating the food and saw Hiei head to her bedroom with the guitar.

"Oh, Hiei-sensei, you don't have to do that!"

"Too late, it's back in its case." He came out with empty hands and sat at the bar.

"Well, thank you. Here you go." She handed him his plate.

He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and waited for her. Sakura made her way around to sit next to him.

"Thank you for the food." She smiled and they began eating together.

Sakura looked at Hiei in the corner of her eye when she noticed he waited.

"He's finally warming up to me. At least I hope." She thought as she continued to eat.


	6. Chapter 6 Love Doctor

Chapter 6

Love Doctor

.

Day four into the training week and still no news of any potential mission making a head. Sakura was starting to worry she would have to train for two solid weeks. It's a thought that crosses her mind as each day passes. During training, she was too busy to even think about it. She was currently hiding in a hollow tree trunk in the forest, trying to elude Hiei. So far she was going a solid 5 hours from the last time he caught her. It was their twisted and extreme version of hide-n-go-seek, mixed with tag.

"The sun is setting." She thought as she noticed an orange hue take over the forest.

It never mattered day or night, Hiei was always quick to find her once she moved. She had mastered hiding her spirit energy when still. But hiding her energy while still being able to use it, is something she struggled to figure out.

"He's going to zero in on my spot soon if I don't move." She thought as she heard him pass her yet again.

"I wonder if she thinks I really don't know where she is…" He thought with a smirk.

She focused on where he was and waited until he was out of ear shot of movement.

"Ok...Focus Sakura." She thought as she took a deep breath and ran out of the hollow tree.

She ran as quickly as she could to find her next spot. Just as she spotted a potential place she was snatched by Hiei.

"ACK!" She shouted as he held onto her and slid to a stop on their feet.

"You're still using too much Spirit Energy to help you move faster." He told her as his arms wrapped tight around her from behind.

"Noted!" She grunted as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

SSSHHHHREEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKK!

They both froze in place as they heard a monstrous sound echo over the trees. Hiei's grasp on her loosened as they both looked up to the dark sky.

"What the hell was THAT?" Sakura stared with wide eyes then quickly looked to Hiei.

"I've never heard anything like that before." Hiei admitted.

"That's not good."

"No its not. You ready?" He looked to her.

She nodded as they both headed in the direction they heard it. They slowed their pace to a walk when they came up on a ghost town.

"I never knew this was here." She told him as they continued to walk.

They heard loud noises of crashes and booms that told them where this strange creature was at. They also came up on crushed ground with disheveled footprints. Too messed up for them to tell what it was.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped as she ran up to a body laying face first into the ground.

She went to roll them over when a steaming freshly rotted carcass was revealed. She quickly covered her mouth and jumped back.

"Ugh!" She cringed.

"What the?" Hiei looked in disgust then towards the noise.

"We have to be extremely careful going into this. Until we know what it is we're dealing with." Hiei unsheathed his katana.

"Agreed." Sakura nodded to him as they continued their way.

They made it to the center of the abandoned town where this creature was on the other end of buildings. Hiei offered his hand to Sakura to assist her jump to make it to the top of one of the buildings. Once they landed they hid behind the roof entrance topper to the building.

"Its like some type of dragon." Sakura peeked around to catch a glimpse of its shadow.

"Good, let me handle this then." Hiei went to step around her.

"Wait! Don't you remember that dead body? We don't know what caused that, we need to observe it first!" Sakura put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"In the mean time, we could be attacked by the damn thing." He looked down at her.

"It's a risk we have to take." She looked to him with concern in her eyes.

He took a heavy breath, a step back and nodded. He sheathed his blade as they both crouched down to approach the edge of the roof. Their eyes widened as they saw it. It was a massive serpent like dragon with only two legs, no arms. Its long tail would whip around crashing into surrounding buildings.

"What do you make of it?" Hiei whispered to her.

Sakura stared intently on the massive monster waiting for something to tell her any clue. She noticed all around it the plants and greenery was dead almost in streaks with no pattern. Looking closer, she saw steam coming from its mouth but no fire, embers, or sparks. Her eyes widened as its mouth came close to a tree.

"It's breath." She quickly whispered.

"What?"

"It's breath is extremely poisonous. It could have a venom so don't even let it spit on you. Especially it's blood." She told him while staring at the creature.

"Hn, simple enough." Hiei muttered back while wrapping his scarf around his mouth and nose.

"Stay hidden." He stood to unsheathe his katana again and jumped towards the serpent.

The creature saw Hiei coming towards it and shrieked its incredibly loud scream. Sakura closed her eyes and covered her ears until it was suddenly over. She felt a shake and heard a crash of the building she was on. She quickly jumped and looked over the ledge to see the monsters tail had slammed into the building. Her gaze then quickly moved to see Hiei had decapitated it successfully.

"Detective! Move!" Hiei shouted to her as he saw the building sway to start crumbling.

Sakura jumped down and hurried over to him to avoid the debris from it knocking more buildings over.

"That was fast!" Sakura said as she approached him.

"It didn't put much of a fight." He stated as he sheathed his bladed and pulled his scarf down.

They both froze in horror when the body of the monster started to move.

"What the?!" Sakura watched with petrified stare as the opened meat of the monster began to move.

"It has to be dead!" Hiei growled as he quickly pulled his scarf back over his face.

They watched as suddenly a coating of flesh covered the gaping hole.

"Takahashi!" Hiei shouted as he quickly grabbed her before jumping way just in time as a new head thrust out of the former wound.

"How can it regrow a head?!" Hiei growled as Sakura pointed behind him in horror as they watched from the other end of where they once stood.

"It didn't grow just one!"

Hiei's eyes widened as he saw the now, three headed creature.

"Lernaean Hydra?" Sakura muttered to herself.

"What?" Hiei quickly turned to her.

"Hydra of Lerna. It was a mythological creature, or so I thought! It dates back to ancient Greece. How the hell is it here, and now?!" She pushed her hand through her hair in disbelief.

"You humans didn't know, naturally. But a lot of your 'mythology' was from when Human World and Demon World were one. Therefore, it is from Demon World. How it got here is a matter for another time." Hiei quickly explained.

"Tell me everything you know about it." He demanded.

"Well I was right; its breath is incredibly poisonous. Its blood is just as bad as well." She paused to think of what else she knew about it.

"Good enough!" Hiei took that as his queue to head back into battle.

"Sensei no!" Sakura shouted after him as he tried to go after the body instead of the head.

The creature spun around quickly, grabbed Hiei with its tail and threw him back. He grunted as he twisted himself to land on one of the few remaining buildings and jumped back towards it again.

"DIE!" He shouted.

With Hydra now having three heads, one of the heads saw Hiei coming back and whipped its tail back again to swat Hiei. Sending him flying and crashing into a building.

"Hiei!" Sakura screamed jumped toward the monster.

Hydra snatched Sakura by her arm midair and slammed her down into the ground.

"KYA!" Sakura screamed in pain.

"Sakura!" Hiei shouted as he pulled himself out of the building and jumped toward Hydra.

Sakura forced herself up while holding her shoulder she ran off to an alleyway while Hiei had it distracted.

"BASTARD!" Hiei snarled at it as he sliced the eyes of one of the heads.

He hurried over to Sakura in the alley.

"Why the hell did you do that?! You could have been killed!" He scolded her as he occasionally kept a watchful eye for Hydra.

"Your blade is useless against it. And don't think about summoning your dragon. It could have negative effects on you." She quickly told him, ignoring his reprimand.

"Ok, what do you suggest then?" He looked to her.

She looked up at him with a serious stare.

"No, you're not strong enough and now you're injured." He told her knowing she was suggesting herself.

"It's the only way to stop it, is if we have it implode from its abdomen!"

He paused and took a heavy breath of defeat and looked out again to the creature.

"Fine, how do you suggest we do this?"

"I need to have its necks straight up so I can shoot my most powerful spirit gun straight down its mouth. Once it hit its abdomen and explode. You'll have to throw me." She looked at him seriously in his eyes.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"I can't jump as high as I need to be. You'll need to throw me so I can be high enough for it to stretch its necks."

"Detective..."

"Trust me! I can do this!" She looked at him with a level of sincerity that struck him.

"Trust..." He thought.

"Alright. Let's do this." He nodded to her.

They stepped out and waited for Hydra to notice them.

"Be ready, when I say, I'll jump to your hands and you throw me." She directed him.

He looked at her cautiously then back to Hydra and nodded. Hydras gaze quickly turned to them and it began to quickly make its way to them.

"NOW!" She shouted as she jumped, Hiei scooped his hands under her and he threw her into the air.

She soared in front of Hydra causing it to follow her into the sky. It stretched its necks out to her as she concentrated her spirit gun. She winced as she moved her arm to point her finger.

Hydra reached out with its mouth open to Sakura as she began to loose momentum in the air.

"SPIRIT GUN!" She shouted as she shot with all of her spirit energy straight down its throat.

Sakura went flying back into the air as her blast made it down to Hydra exploding its guts all over. Hiei jumped at high speed to catch Sakura and take cover from the poisonous carcass bits flying everywhere. He held onto her while they hid in cover until all of the bits stopped falling from Hydra's scattered remains. He looked down to her leaning against his chest and smirked.

"You did it, detective."

She looked up at him with weak eyes and smiled. He pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her nose and mouth. He scooped her up back in his arms.

"C'mon..." He whispered to her as he stood and took off with her in his arms.

As they landed at Sakura's balcony, she woke up realizing where they were. She pulled his scarf off her face and looked up to him.

"I can walk from here." She spoke with a slight raspy voice.

He looked at her with worry, but set her on her feet before walking in. She held onto her arm tightly as she walked in behind him.

"I figured we could call the rest of the training early." He explained as he shut the door behind her.

Sakura only nodded in return. The pain in her shoulder was taking over her focus. She carefully kicked off her boots and headed towards her bedroom. Hiei stopped her from shutting her door behind her.

"Look...if you need help, don't try to act brave. I'll help you." He told her.

She forced a smile and soft nod to him before continuing to shut the door. She made it into her bathroom and carefully took her time to remove her clothes. She washed herself down with one hand while nursing her wounded arm. She would pause every so often to pant and breathe through moments of sharp pain. Once she finished, she filled the tub with hot water and herbs and sighed happily looking forward to jump in a soak. She swung one leg in and lost her balance. Instinctively she reached to the safety bar with her bad arm and instantly winced in pain, fell into the wall, slipped and fell the rest of the way into the tub.

"AH!" She shrieked and quickly grasped her shoulder.

Hiei suddenly heard thumping sounds come from Sakura's bathroom and her scream. His eyes open wide and ran to the bathroom swinging the door open. He saw Sakura in the tub wincing, holding her shoulder and breathing heavily as she looked to him.

"What happened?" He quickly asked.

Sakura blushed heavily, but knew he couldn't see through the water. She breathed a heavy sigh and looked at him with defeat.

"ok...I need help." She sighed with embarrassment.

"You fool..." He shook his head with a smirk to her.

"I'll let you sit there for a few..." He turned to walk out.

"W-wait!" Sakura stopped him.

He turned back, surprised she stopped him.

"You're not going to get Yukina-san, are you?" She asked worriedly.

"Why?"

"It's really late! I'm not bleeding or anything, this can wait till tomorrow. I would feel horrible if you got her at this hour."

"Fine." He stated before stepping out.

Sakura leaned back in the tub and sighed. Reflecting on the battle she realized something.

"He said my name..." She thought with a small smile.

After a couple minutes passed, Hiei knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you ready?" He asked before opening the door.

"Yes, come in."

He walked in while holding her robe.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked.

"Uhm, Well you can hand me the towel and turn your back. I'll let you know when you can turn." She blushed when telling him.

He nodded and grabbed the towel hanging on the back of the door, then handed it to her. He turned his back to her so she could stand. She carefully stood up and dried herself off as well as she could, then carefully wrapped the towel around her chest and body. She breathed in sharply when she had to move her hurt arm a bit.

"Ok, I'm covered." She stated as she held onto the towel with her good hand.

He turned around and blushed as he saw her standing there. He reached out his hand to help her step out carefully. Once she was out he held open the robe for her to get in to. She winced heavily as she slipped her bad arm into the sleeve.

"It's dislocated." He stated as he helped her.

"At least its not broken..." She sighed as she finished then slipped her good arm through the other sleeve quickly.

"Um, do you mind turning around one last time?" She asked him.

"Isn't that redundant? I would hope that YOU would mind if I said I didn't want to turn."

Sakura smiled with a heavy sigh.

"Will you just turn?" She let out a small giggle as he turned his back once more.

She slipped off the towel and wrapped the robe around her but struggled with the tie.

"Ugh, ok I need your help on this." She admitted with frustration.

He turned and blushed as he saw she couldn't tie her robe. He reached over and gently tied it for her.

"Alright, let's go." Hiei cleared his throat out of awkwardness and gestured for them to go to her bedroom.

She walked to her room and sat on the edge of her bed. On her nightstand she saw the first aid kit already there along with a hot cup of tea. She looked up at Hiei surprised as he knelt in front of her.

"I have bad news for you." He stated with a serious look.

"What's that?" Her expression changed to worry.

"Your shoulder needs to be popped back in place. Even if Yukina were here, this would still have to be done before any healing." He explained.

Sakura's eyes became wide with fear as she gripped her arm.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well basically, we need to shove it back in place. Best way to do that is to either slam your shoulder as hard as you can against a doorway, or I can do it for you." He looked to her while staying in front of her.

"Whatever you choose, I'll respect it." He added.

"But you'd rather do it." She also added for him.

"Only because I know it'll get done in one try. And I'll do it right. You could further hurt yourself and possibly not do it right if you do the doorway method." He explained.

She paused for a moment to think about it, then gave him a nod.

"Good, do you have a belt or something to bite on?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened in more fear.

"What?" She panicked.

"It's going to hurt like hell, but only for a moment." He reassured her.

She took a heavy and deep breath and shook her head to him.

"I-I'll be fine, I won't need it." She pushed her damp hair back with her good hand.

"You're going to scream."

"I can control it as long as I need to." She told him while faking a smile.

"Don't pretend to be brave."

"I'm not."

"So you trust me?" He asked her looking in her eyes.

She paused for a moment, not expecting that question.

"With my life." She stated seriously to him.

He smirked softly to her and lifted himself to be closer to her.

"I have to put my hand on your shoulder, is that ok?" He asked as tugged on her robe to tell her, skin on skin.

"Yea, that's fine." She slightly blushed as he slipped his hand in the robe to her shoulder, then his other hand to her back.

"You can hold onto me. You ready?" He moved even closer to her, only inches apart.

"Yes." She breathed heavily becoming filled with anxiety.

She moved her good hand to grip onto his shirt.

"On three ok?...One...Two." He thrust his palm into her shoulder and

POP!

Sakura bit her lip as she whimpered a scream. Almost instantly she pushed her face into his chest and began crying.

"It's over." He reassured her as he pulled his hand out of her robe.

"I'm sorry...Natural, human bodily response." She sniffled as her body began to tremble.

Hiei hesitantly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, demon's bodies do that too."

She laughed and pushed him away as her shaking slowly stopped.

"You're stupid, trying to make me feel better." She smiled as she wiped her eyes.

Hiei stared at her when seeing her tear filled eyes. His breath was taken away. He forced his gaze away and handed her the cup of tea he brought.

"You didn't even go on three!" She forced a giggle before taking a sip.

"Couldn't risk you moving." He shrugged with a slight smirk.

He got up and sat next to her, reaching for the first aid kit. He opened it and pulled out the wraps.

"What's that for?" She asked him as she set down the tea.

"Well you still have healing to do. This will help until I can get Yukina to come tomorrow." He explained as he turned to her.

"Uh..." He stuttered with a slight blush.

"Hm?" She looked at him confused.

"I need you to, um, expose your...shoulders...a lot." He blushed as he made himself busy with the wraps in his hands.

Sakura blushed but nodded as she moved her robe to slide down her arms. She clenched the front with her hand to ensure it stay closed even though her shoulders and upper arms are exposed. He moved closer to her and began wrapping her arm and shoulder. He reached around her when having to anchor some of the wrapping to her other side. She noticed he was being gentle and careful with her.

"I really appreciate this." Sakura spoke up to break the awkward silence.

He looked up and their faces nearly touched they were so close. Hiei pulled back while clearing his throat.

"Can't have the Spirit Detective with an obvious injury. Especially since I'm supposed to help anyway."

Sakura's heart dropped like a brick in her chest. She looked away as her smiled disappeared.

"Right, I should tell Koenma-san what happened." She spoke with a more serious tone.

"I took care of that earlier while you were in the bath." He explained.

"He was probably told to help me, since I got hurt…" Sakura thought with regret.

"What did he say?" She asked pretending to keep interest in their conversation.

"He didn't know anything about it. He's going to update us when he finds anything." He explained as he finished wrapping and tied it off.

"Hopefully it's soon. Thank you." She quickly pulled up her robe.

"Did I say something to upset her?" Hiei thought as he noticed her change in tone.

"Don't sleep on it, not that you would." He put the rest of the bandages away in the med kit then stood.

She nodded to him. As he went to return the kit to its usual spot, she got up and took her things out of the bathroom.

"The bathroom is yours if you still want to use it." She told him.

"Thank you." He nodded to her before walking into it.

She waited for him to close the door before trying to change into actual pajamas. She was careful and took her time. When she finished she went back to the tea he made and took another few sips.

"Liability..." She thought with grief.

"I need to get over him, my feelings just keep growing. Miki had good advice, but that would only work if he could have feelings for me in return. I'm nothing but a human burden to him. No way he could even care about me. This weekend away from him will help so much." She thought while carefully climbing into bed.

She laid on her good arm to keep her back to the bathroom. She slowly fell asleep before he came out.

Hiei quietly stepped out of the bathroom, in case she had fallen asleep. He saw her curled up in her bed sound asleep. He was quite proud of her of everything she had accomplished in the week and with the Hydra beast. She proved to be more than just knowledgeable. Which he knew was more important for her to know than him. He walked over to her bed to grab the tea cup from her nightstand. A glisten caught his eye, he looked to her sleeping and saw some tears had escaped her eyes. His brows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"I wonder what's making her sad." He thought as he reached over and brushed her hair away from her face.

He grabbed the cup and walked out of her room, leaving her door open in case she needed him.

.

The next morning Sakura woke up to an empty apartment. She figured Hiei was getting Yukina. She closed her bedroom door before carefully changing. Once she successfully got her shirt off she looked down and saw all the colorful bruising that surrounded her shoulder all the way down to her elbow. The deepest marks showed the grasp from Hydra.

"Ugh..." She groaned looking at it.

"All the other times I don't care if I bruise...but now of all times is the worst." She thought with a heavy sigh.

She continued to get dressed and put on more warm weather appropriate clothing. Spring was starting to show itself with days becoming warmer quickly. Hiei landed on the balcony and set Yukina on her feet.

"Before we go in, can I ask you something, Hiei-san?" Yukina looked up to him.

Hiei only nodded in reply.

"Your mood seems different this time when it comes to Sakura-chan. Are you growing feelings for her?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Wh-What?!" He stepped back with wide eyes, taken back by her question.

"How could I? She's my student and responsibility. Nothing more." He quickly forced an answer while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you just seem more concerned for her this time than the last. It's ok, I won't tell her." She smiled one last time.

Hiei grumbled before stepping in. Yukina followed behind him, slipping her shoes off.

"Sorry to intrude!"

Sakura heard them enter and left her bedroom. Hiei looked to her, surprised to see her dressed and her arm still wrapped. He saw the enormous amount of bruising that peeked through the bandages.

"Good morning!" Sakura smiled.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Oh my, you really did some damage!" Yukina gasped as she walked up to Sakura and inspected her shoulder and arm.

"Yes, well it still hurts, but nothing like how it hurt last night. Hiei-sensei helped me pop it back into socket." She explained.

"That's good." Yukina smiled in relief.

"Hn..." Hiei scoffed.

"She's lucky you were here, Hiei-san. She should have been in worse condition today." She turned to him then back to Sakura.

"Let's go to your room for some privacy." Yukina told her, apparently not aware of what happened the night before.

"O-oh ok." Sakura blushed from the memory.

"I'll make breakfast while you girls do that." Hiei told them.

Sakura hesitated and looked to him.

"Are you sure? You don't have to." She nervously told him.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot. I've seen you do this enough times, I can figure it out." He grumbled to her.

"Fine, just...don't burn anything." She quickly noted to him before hurrying to her room.

Yukina giggled as she followed behind Sakura. They closed the door and sat on the bed. Yukina hovered her hands over Sakura's arm to sense the injury first. Yukina's eyes widened when she sensed something else, but continued to read.

"Your shoulder is ok, could be better. But you do have a break in your arm." She told her as she started to heal.

"That explains the pain and bruising." She smiled to her.

"Sakura-chan, have you and Hiei-san been getting along better? He briefly told me about the creature you defeated last night."

"Oh yes, it was great actually. We didn't argue at all like we used to. I trusted him to take over, and he trusted my information." She reflected.

"I'm sure living together has helped you both understand each other."

"I suppose! To be honest though, may I confide in you, Yukina-san?" Sakura looked to her with worried eyes.

"Of course! You know I feel us to be friends, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled from being reassured.

"Well, living together has brought up some issues. For me personally." She admitted.

"Oh dear...What kind of issues?"

"Uh, um...well..." Sakura stuttered with a blush.

"You're in love." Yukina smiled, Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, how did you know? Oh no...I'm not being obvious about it, am I?" She looked to her with worry.

"No no...I sensed it when I was sensing your injury." Yukina giggled.

"You can sense something like that?"

"Well, when I'm sensing your body, I'm sensing everything that's effecting your body. That way if there's something else that's hurting your body, I can heal it." She explained.

"Wow, you're really amazing, Yukina-san." She smiled to her.

"No, no...not at all! Now tell me, why is being in love a bad thing?"

"How is it a good one?" She thought while taking a heavy breath.

"Well you know...It's Hiei-sensei. He could never feel the same way towards me. I'm nothing more than a contract to him."

"I'm sure if you knew Hiei-san the way I did, you would know he is capable of compassion."

"Compassion and love are different things though."

"True, but think of it this way. You know the story of how Hiei-san got involved with Yusuke-san. Within their first year, he changed from learning about humans on a deeper level. He used to swear to never be allies to humans. And yet, he's helped save Human World several times. When it comes to something as complicated as love, he needs to get used to that feeling of vulnerability. I'm sure if you allow yourself to continue to love him, he will learn to love you back." She spoke with certainty.

"You make it sound so easy." Sakura smiled to her.

"I know you've been hurt before Sakura-chan, but you deserve to have another chance at love."

"Thank you, Yukina-san."

Yukina pulled her hands away and sighed happily.

"It should be all healed now. Let's remove your bandages to make sure." Yukina stated and helped Sakura pull off all of the wraps that Hiei had put on her.

Yukina inspected and saw all of the bruising had disappeared. She had Sakura lift her arms up, back, forward, and even do a push up to make sure nothing hurt or felt weird.

"Oh good! I'm so glad! If anything starts feeling wrong, don't be afraid to come see me or have me come over again." Yukina smiled to her.

"Of course! Thank you so much." Sakura gave her a big hug then they both left the bedroom.

"Good timing." Hiei stated as he had just finished plating all the food he cooked.

Sakura and Yukina looked with awe at his cooking. Nothing was burnt and everything looked well made. They all sat down together and began eating.

"Thank you for the meal!" Sakura and Yukina spoke together.

Hiei hesitated then began eating with them.

"I can walk with you to the train station Yukina-san. I have to take the train myself today anyway." Sakura told her in between eating.

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" Hiei looked over to Sakura.

"I figured I could leave a day early since there's nothing happening today." She shrugged.

"I'd love to go with you, Sakura-chan!" Yukina smiled.

"Great! I still have to pack, hope that's ok?" Sakura asked her.

"No problem at all!"

Sakura quickly finished her breakfast and hurried to her bedroom. She pulled out her cellphone and made a call.

"Hey mom! I just wanted to let you know I'll be able to come over today after all."

She opened her closet to pull out her suitcase. She set it on her bed, unzipped it and began packing anything she thought she might need. After finishing the packing and zipping up her now stuffed back, she set it on the floor and rolled it out to Hiei and Yukina who finished a conversation.

"All ready?" Yukina smiled.

"Yes." Sakura smiled back then looked to Hiei.

"Think you can handle this place on your own for the weekend?" She asked him.

"Hn, I more than likely won't even stay." He replied.

Sakura shrugged while walking to the entrance to put her boots on. Yukina grabbed her shoes from the back door and brought them too the entrance to put on as well.

"That's fine, just don't leave anything on or unlocked if you leave."

He scoffed and shut the door after the girls left.

"Do you really think being away from each other is a good idea?" Yukina asked her as they walked down the stairs.

"Absolutely. I think the space will do us some good. We've been nonstop around each other for...geese over a month already." Sakura's eyes widened when counting the weeks.

"That is a long time to be consistently around someone." Yukina stated as they walked over to her favorite vending machine.

"You know they sell that drink in markets." Sakura giggled.

"I know, but not at the markets by Genkai-san's place." Yukina explained.

They both walked out of the building heading toward the train station.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys over there. I should say hi after I get back."

"You should! Kazuma-san has been visiting more lately as well. He said that his schooling should be over soon." Yukina smiled.

"Oh that's great! Hopefully I'll get to meet him next time."

"I'm sure he would love that! He's been hearing a lot about you from all of us."

They continued until they made the train station. Sakura looked at the time and realized her train was next.

"I hope you don't have to wait long for your train, Yukina-san."

"Oh don't worry, mine is right after yours." She smiled to reassure her.

"Oh good!"

Sakura's train came up to a stop and opened the doors. They shared a quick hug and Sakura got on and grabbed a handle while firmly holding onto her luggage.


	7. Chapter 7 Family Matters

Chapter 7

Family Matters

.

She waited till the last stop, got off then went onto the next train. She didn't like visiting her family, considering they lived so far. After her last train she walked out of the train station and made her way to the housing neighborhoods. Her mother was lucky enough to buy a house when Sakura was only a child. She came up on the street corner of her road and smiled as old memories started flooding her mind.

"Hn…"

Sakura jumped and turned behind her to see Hiei walking behind her.

"Hiei-sensei?!" She squealed in shock.

He raised a brow to her as he stood there. She quickly saw he was wearing human clothes, a black button up shirt with rolled up sleeves to his forearms. No bandages on his right arm. Black jeans and nice shoes. He was also carrying a small black travel sack he had hanging over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And dressed like that?" She walked up to him almost angry.

"Don't act so surprised, detective. You should've known that I would have to come with you." He replied.

"You can't be serious! You have to leave before my family sees you!" She panicked.

"Hn." He gave her a look of disinterest.

"Hiei-sensei, please! They'll think we're dating, or worse! Oh man, they'll probably think I stooped so low to beg someone to PRETEND to be my boyfriend." She groaned.

"Let them make their assumptions. I can't leave you out here alone and it's easier if we're together like this in case if anything comes up." He explained.

Sakura tried to argue, but Hiei cut her off.

"Your arguing is precisely why I didn't show I was following you till now." He explained further.

"Koenma did this, didn't he?" She looked up to Hiei.

Before he could answer, they heard a male voice in the distance.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" A man came running up to them with a smile on his face.

"Kaneki-kun!" Sakura smiled back.

Kaneki quickly embraced Sakura while laughing then looked to Hiei.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Kaneki Takahashi. Sakura's older brother." He smiled and stuck his hand out to Hiei.

Sakura's smile dropped when she thought that Hiei wouldn't shake hands.

"Just call me Hiei." He smirked and shook Kaneki's hand.

Sakura's eyes widened then looked at Hiei suspiciously.

"Hiei! So the rumors are true! Sakura has a new boyfriend!"

"What?! What rumors?" Sakura snapped.

"Oh mom heard from one of her lady friends that lives in your building that you've been living with a guy for the passed month. Sorry man, our family's a bit nosey." Kaneki laughed off.

"Ugh..." Sakura placed her hand on her face.

"In this case it's a good thing she was nosey! She knew you were bringing him so she made room for him." Kaneki patted Sakura on the back.

"Sakura kept telling us that she was coming alone." Kaneki laughed to Hiei.

"Well, it was uncertain. I was having difficulty getting the time off work." Hiei quickly told him.

Sakura looked at Hiei like he was on drugs.

"What is happening?" She thought.

"Oh! Well that makes sense! What are we waiting for! Let's go introduce you to the rest of the family!" Kaneki cheered as he took Sakura's luggage and lead the way.

Hiei and Sakura followed behind at a safe distance.

"Rather spritely.." Hiei muttered to Sakura about Kaneki.

"He's probably already had something to drink. You're not off the hook, what dose of valium are you on?" Sakura glared to him.

"The worse thing you could do is make the situation more complicated, just go along with it. It's only for the weekend." Hiei snapped back quietly.

"You don't know my family, Hiei-sensei." Sakura muttered back to him with a worried expression.

"For the time being, you might want to forgo the 'sensei' part." He smirked to her as they approached the house.

Kaneki walked in and briefly explained Hiei as he kicked off his shoes. Their mother stepped out and embraced Sakura tightly.

"OH my sweet girl! Look at you! You cut your hair! You're so thin! Are you eating?" She worriedly asked.

"Y-yes mom, I'm eating daily, several times." Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile.

"And this must be Hiei-kun, Kaneki just told me you were here." She turned to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the intrusion, it's nice to meet you." Hiei bowed.

"Oh don't worry about strict manners in this house. We're all family here!" She patted Hiei on the back and had them all walk in.

Sakura shot a glare to Hiei when she saw him take his shoes off. He looked away as if to ignore her glare.

"Well now that I know he's capable of taking off his shoes..." She thought angrily.

"I'm so glad you made it a day early! We're doing karaoke tonight with Toki and her husband-to-be!" Her mother smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"Oh fun! I'm going to put my stuff away. I'm in my old room right?" Sakura headed to the stairs.

Kaneki stood by the rail and answered for their mother.

"Of course you are, but Hiei-kun! You're with me. I'll show you where my room is." He waved his hand for Hiei to follow him down stairs.

Sakura looked to him with a worried look.

"I know how to behave around other humans." Hiei thought to Sakura.

She rolled her eyes then continued to carry her suitcase upstairs to her room. She opened the door to find Toki already there.

"Toki-chan!" She cheered and hugged her sister.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you came! I couldn't get married without my baby sister here!" She smiled.

"Oh stop, I'm no one important. Speaking of, I'm so happy for you!" Sakura began putting her things away as they caught up.

"You look so thin!" Toki looked at her while poking at her arms and sides.

"Aha! Don't! That tickles!" Sakura giggled and batted her away.

"Man you're solid! What workouts are you doing?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sakura sighed heavily.

"EW! Kinky with the boyfriend huh?" Toki poked her again as they went down stairs.

"Toki-chan! Don't say things like that! You know what I meant!" Sakura blushed heavily.

In Kaneki's room, he showed Hiei where he could hang his clothes up.

"So, I'd hate to sound like a cliché big brother...but after what Sakura went through with her last boyfriend, I'm sure you can understand. You're keeping her happy, right?"

Hiei stopped and looked at him.

"From what she tells me, I go out of my way to make her feel better about herself." Hiei reflected from last night.

"Good..." Kaneki smiled and looked away.

"To be completely honest. She's never told me about her previous relationship." Hiei told him as he continued to put his clothes up.

"Really? She's probably embarrassed by it. Well, Ryosuke was this really weird guy, she met him in school, fell in love blah, blah, blah. Well he got this really great job and that's when things got really weird. He stopped being nice to her, but went through this big ordeal to propose to her. Then he would go days without seeing her, but out of the blue got an apartment for them to move into. But the day they were supposed to move in together, he disappeared."

"Was he lost?" Hiei raised a brow in suspicion.

"Nope, turned out the guy left her for some other chick. He had been seeing her on the side since he got that job of his." Kaneki waved off his hand.

"Disgusting." Hiei thought with a heavy glare to the floor.

"It tore Sakura up when she found out. She tried to kill herself by drinking some poisonous stuff. Thankfully it only put her in a small coma. Once she got out of it, she was like her old self. Except she was more headstrong and determined than before." He smirked at the memory.

"That's how Koenma got her..." Hiei thought as he realized Botan's apology back when Sakura first cooked for him.

"I admire her for her determination." Hiei told him as he shut the closet.

Kaneki smiled and patted Hiei on the back.

"You seem like an OK guy, Hiei-kun! Let's go join everyone else!" Kaneki lead out of the room.

Hiei shook his head to himself as he followed behind, shoving his hands in his pockets. He saw Sakura and come down the stairs laughing with a woman, he assumed to be her sister.

"Ah! You must be the boyfriend! I'm Toki, Sakura's older sister." Toki smiled and stuck her hand out to Hiei.

"Hiei, nice to meet you. You must be the bride-to-be." Hiei took her hand and shook.

"Cool name! Yes, just to let you know, the ceremony is traditional, but the reception is modern! Can't pass up an opportunity to party!" Toki laughed.

"Glad to know you haven't changed much, Toki." Sakura smirked to her.

"It helps that my fiancé is the same as me!" She giggled and walked off.

Sakura shook her head with a laugh.

"Sakura-chan, we're doing karaoke tonight! You know what that means?" Kaneki winked to her.

"Oh we're not doing Disney songs are we?" Sakura groaned.

"Damn right we are!" Toki shouted from the other room.

Sakura sighed heavily as Kaneki walked off where Toki went laughing loudly.

"I apologize in advanced." Sakura looked to Hiei.

She blinked when she saw him looking at her differently than usual.

"What's up?" She asked him while tilting her head.

Hiei shook his head to her and offered his hand.

"It's nothing. Your family seems normal, no need to apologize." He smirked.

She looked at his hand and shook her head.

"We don't have to prove we're in a relationship. Besides, my mother is VERY old school." She stated and walked ahead.

"Will you kids open up the living room and get everything ready for tonight?" The mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" All three shouted.

Hiei raised his brows with being impressed how they all behaved. He'd never seen a large family like this before. He'd only see Kuwabara with his sister constantly bicker. Sakura and her siblings slid open all the doors to the living room while Hiei noticed the pictures on the walls. None of them showed a father figure. He came to an old picture of Sakura as a young child and smirked.

"Hiei! Don't go looking at those..." Sakura whispered while trying to redirect him.

"Why? You've always been awkward it seems." He pointed to the picture.

"HA!" Toki shouted out a laugh.

Sakura glared at her then at Hiei. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As you wish." He smirked to her.

Sakura blushed slightly and looked away.

"Hands!" Sakura's mother shouted to Hiei, which caused him to jump and pull his hand back.

She walked in to start placing food on the large table in the center of the room.

"Ooooo! Mom this smells amazing!" Kaneki smiled and he followed the smell.

"Don't touch until its time to eat!" She flicked Kaneki on his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head.

Their mother went back to the kitchen. While Sakura and Toki offered to help. It didn't take long for Youne, Toki's fiancé, to show up and the dinner party to get going. They shared embarrassing stories of Toki to her husband-to-be during dinner. Toki tried to turn it around to start embarrassing Sakura, Kaneki was going along with it.

"I remember when you were potty training and you got so curious about the bathtub that you pooped into the tub and got mad that there was no water to flush it!" Kaneki laughed loudly.

Sakura turned bright red while everyone laughed, including Hiei.

"Hey! That's not fair! Where's your wife so we can embarrass you, brother?" Sakura barked.

"Lucky for me to avoid the embarrassment! She couldn't get the time off work. Plus, she's in China." He shrugged.

"I can still embarrass you. I remember you got so nervous flirting with the neighbor girl at the market you knocked over a whole magazine display!" Sakura smirked.

"OH YEA! I remember that!" Toki roared a laugh.

"I don't remember that!" Their mother looked to them.

"It was when you were working. We went to the corner market to get some stuff, that's when we ran into Kaneki's crush." Toki explained

"Single parent, must have been tough for them all." Hiei thought as he continued to watch them all.

"Probably why they're all so close. They had to rely on each other to behave and do what was expected." He continued to think.

"Hey Hiei, is Sakura still a clean freak?" Kaneki caught his attention.

He smirked and folded his arms.

"Of course, it's the first thing she does before her bath every night."

Sakura's jaw dropped to him.

"You cannot be enjoying this." She said quietly to him.

"Embarrassing you? Of course I am." He smirked back to her.

After dinner and sharing a few more embarrassing stories. The mother whipped out the karaoke machine and it didn't take long for a few of Toki's friends to show up randomly. After the first few songs played, they tried to have Sakura take a go, but she kept passing it along.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" Her mother leaned over to her and asked.

"Hm? No of course not. You know I prefer to sing with my own instruments, mom." Sakura smirked to her.

"I know, but I'd love to hear you sing again. Just go pick something. Maybe even duet with your boyfriend?"

Hiei quickly turned his head over and put his hands up almost defensively.

"I would break your equipment there. Sakura, you should go pick a song." Hiei gave Sakura a look that said 'do it.'

She took a heavy sigh and grabbed a microphone and scrolled through until she found one she liked.

"No rap songs!" Kaneki shouted to her.

Sakura rolled her eyes to him.

"Shut up Kaneki, I'm not a teen anymore." She scowled to him.

"Hn." Hiei smirked while folding his arms.

Emperors New Clothes from Panic! At The Disco started playing and Kaneki cheered. Hiei raised a brow at the beat.

"Welcome to the end of eras. Ice has melted back to life." She sang with a soulful tune to her voice.

"She's got range." Her mother winked to Hiei as they continued to listen to her sing.

"I'm taking back the CROOOOoooowwwn." Sakura sang the chorus with her wide vocal skill.

Hiei's jaw nearly dropped when he heard her acapella during the chorus and stared in awe. Toki giggled at Hiei's reaction and nudged him.

"You're acting like you've never heard her sing before!" She giggled.

"I haven't." He admitted.

Sakura's mother's eyes widened and patted him firmly on the back.

"You two really haven't been seeing each other for long then. She usually sings whenever she's bored."

"Hero's always get remembered, but you know legends never die!" Sakura sang and winked to Hiei.

He smirked to her as she continued to sing.

"That's why she's never sang around me before. We're never bored." He thought as he watched her finish the song.

Everyone clapped and cheered and a new person immediately grabbed the mic from Sakura. Instead of going to sit back down to Hiei, he quickly noticed she headed down a hallway. During the commotion of helping this random friend pick a song, Hiei snuck away and walked down where he saw Sakura go down. He vaguely sensed her through a door across from Kaneki's room. He leaned close to the door and heard some piano keys playing. Pushing down on the door handle, he walked in quietly to see her standing at a piano. Her back was to him, but he knew she was aware he was there.

"Hey." She turned her head for a quick second as Hiei shut the door behind him.

He looked around the large room and saw different kinds of instruments and the same sound proofing foam all over the walls.

"Your whole family is musically inclined." He remarked while looking at the different instruments.

"Yea, we all learned the piano first and went from there." She explained while continuing to play her tune.

"Why music?" He asked.

"My mom felt it was therapeutic. Her fondest memories were around music, so she raised us wanting that. Especially after our dad left."

Hiei looked to her from across the room.

"I figured you noticed since you were looking at the pictures on the walls." She shrugged to him and stopped playing.

"Was there a reason?" He asked while walking to her.

"Would any reason be good enough to abandon your family?" She took a heavy sigh.

He nodded in silent agreement. They both looked up when they heard a sudden roar of laughter from the karaoke. Sakura smiled and started playing a new tune.

"Don't you want to be out there?" He asked.

"Nah, this is Toki's night. Besides, I prefer to be in here. I used to hide in here a lot whenever we would have parties or friends over." She admitted with a smile.

"I don't blame you, that's a lot of people to deal with." He leaned against the piano.

"By the way, you seem to be really good at pretending to be human." She gave him a look.

He smirked and folded his arms.

"I've been known to put on a good act when necessary."

Sakura giggled and shook her head.

"Well, I do appreciate it. My mom will get off my back now about dating."

"She seems to be quite proud of you."

"Oh that's just because I was the weird child for a long time." She smirked for a quick second.

"What do you mean by that?"

She hesitated on answering. She pulled her hands away from the keys and looked to him.

"I freaked out a lot of people because I had spirit awareness as a child. When I realized some people couldn't take it…I started pretending to be normal. That I didn't see spirits, or sense them, or knew if someone was being haunted, things like that. My mom knew I held back, but she was the only one that knew." She explained with a sad expression.

"That's why your father left, isn't it?" Hiei saw through her sadness.

Her eyes widened and looked away.

"That was rude of me. It's none of my business." He quickly stated.

He realized that Kaneki and everyone else tried to warn him about. Her abandonment in her life has left her scarred and emotionally traumatized. Which was why trust was so important her. She looked back to him almost cautiously.

"No, it's ok. You would have found out eventually. It's just something I'm rather humiliated by, even after all these years." She forced herself a shrug.

"He couldn't accept you for who you are. He should be ashamed. And damn him to hell." He reached out his hand to her cheek and saw her eyes glisten with tears ready to fall.

"He doesn't deserve you."

Sakura smiled to him as a tear escaped. He wiped it with his thumb and stared at her vulnerable beauty. Sakura stared at his serious yet gentle stare he gave her. She felt safe and protected with him so close to her. Her heart began to flutter with a thousand butterflies when she forced herself out of her day dream.

"Th-thank you, Sensei. You're very kind to say those words." She pulled away from him and smiled.

Hiei blinked with surprise when she called him that. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her seriously.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" He asked.

She was taken back by the sudden change of feeling in the room. For a moment was warm and comfortable, now cold.

"Well, you're my teacher. It's only proper of me to call you my sensei." She explained while meeting his level of seriousness.

"Hn, stop it." He started making his way to the door.

"Just for this weekend, right?" She asked while following him.

He turned to her and looked down to her in her eyes.

"Stop. It."

Sakura went to open her mouth to say something when the door swung open with a laughing Toki on the other end. She drunkenly looked up and stopped at Sakura and Hiei.

"Oh! Sorry you two! Carry on!" Toki slurred while holding a bottle of sake.

"I won't tell mom." She whispered with a silly wink and walked out.

Sakura shook her head with a laugh.

"Look, let's get through this weekend alright?" Sakura stuck her hand out to him to shake.

Hiei looked at it without interest and looked to her.

"I already planned on it." He turned to walk out and Sakura followed right behind.

They walked out to where everyone was still at. Only this time now enjoying drinking games with the occasional drinking song. After a few more hours of drunk times. Everyone started slowly leaving and Kaneki was the first to claim the bathroom, then Youne, then Toki.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed, you two should as well." Sakura's mother looked at her and Hiei.

"Yes mom." Sakura nodded to her.

"Good night!" Her mother waved with a yawn and made her way upstairs where she had her own private bathroom.

"I know you don't normally rest, but you might want to. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. My mom and I are leaving with Toki early so don't worry about that. You'll be leaving with Kaneki and Youne later." Sakura explained to him.

"Got it. Now, go get ready for bed." Hiei motioned for her to go.

"Alright, good night." She waved to him and went to step away when she felt him grab her hand.

She stopped and looked at him as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

"Good night." He replied to her before letting go of her hand.

She blushed heavily and turned to head to the stairs and walked to her bedroom. She grabbed her pajamas and headed to the empty bathroom.

"Why did he do that?" She blushed with thought as she sat in the hot tub.

After her bath, she joined Toki in her bedroom and started brushing her hair out. Toki snored away already passed out. Sakura giggled and shook her head as she turned off the last lamp and fell asleep.

.

.

.

The next morning came with Toki waking Sakura up roughly.

"C'mon sleepy girl!" Toki teased.

"Ugh...yes, bridezilla!" Sakura joked back while rubbing her eyes.

She sat up and they immediately began getting ready with makeup and hair. Sakura put on a little more makeup than she usual for the special day. Then immediately went to helping Toki with her hair and makeup.

"You're getting the kimono on over there right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I just have to have my hair and face ready before hand." Toki explained.

Their mother came in bringing breakfast to them.

"Thanks mom!" They both cheered as their mother went back down stairs.

"Don't worry by the way. I won't tell mom about you and your man last night." Toki stated as she sipped some tea.

"What do you mean? Oh the music room?" Sakura asked as she continued to pin Toki's hair.

"No silly, right before bed. I saw him kiss your hand. Honestly, I thought it was super cute. You two are so awkward still." She told her.

Sakura once again felt a brick land in her chest.

"He did it because he knew Toki was watching..." She thought.

"Why do I keep thinking he has feelings for me?! I need to get over it! He won't EVER care about me!" She thought angrily at herself.

"O-oh yea that. Thanks...You know how mom can get with that stuff." Sakura forced out a reply.

She pulled away from Toki's hair to have a break for breakfast.

"Anyway, you better not drink so much tea." Sakura told her while they ate.

Toki stopped and looked at her then the tea.

"Why not?"

"Once you have that kimono on, how are you going to pee?" She asked.

Toki's eyes widened then set the cup to Sakura's side of the table. They both cracked up in a laugh.

"Good thing I have a white dress to change into after the ceremony." Toki told her.

"I think it's smart, ceremony is traditional, yet the party is modern. I like it" Sakura smiled.

"Keep that in mind for yours." Toki winked to her.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile and went back to doing her hair.

.

After everyone was ready and ceremony was about to begin. Sakura was sent to stand outside of the shrine to wait for the men to arrive. She stood there wearing her dress and black heels. Her hair was lightly curled and her sister insisted she wear a necklace and earrings. The car with the guys finally pulled up and they all stepped out looking sharp. Hiei looked up to see Sakura looking like a slim, elegant, dark beauty. He felt a blush come on his cheeks as he saw her.

"Finally, you men take forever!" She smirked to tease.

"Oh shush sis. You look really nice by the way!" Kaneki smiled to her as they each stepped up to the shrine temple.

"Is Toki ready?" Youne asked as he walked up.

"You look great too Kaneki! Yes, she's getting pictures done right now. She'll be down soon to get pictures with you before we begin." Sakura explained.

Sakura looked over to Hiei as he stepped up and she gasped slightly. Seeing him well put together with his black suit. He walked up to her with a smirk.

"You'd be surprised how uncomfortable this is." He whispered to her.

She giggled as she noticed his tie was just slightly crooked.

"Don't worry, all the guys let loose at the reception." She told him while reaching up and fixing his tie.

"You look beautiful." He looked her in the eyes.

She slightly blushed and smiled.

"Nah, I just fake it well. You look very handsome though. Thank you for doing this." She pulled her hands back and nodded to him before walking into the temple.

They stepped inside and watched as Toki and her fiancé came down the stairs side by side. They followed behind as everyone prepared for the ceremonial march with the bride, groom and family. Ending the march inside the temple. Sakura and Hiei sat down watching the ceremony take place. The sharing of sake cup, the vows, and ring exchange. Once it was all over, the whole room took a cup of sake and cheered in a ceremonious congratulatory drink. After that, Toki and her husband got out of their formal wear into more modern formal wear and everyone including more guests started making their way across from the temple to the banquet room. The house music played as everyone sat down and filled up the empty tables.

"Introducing for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Iketani!" The DJ echoed over the microphone.

Toki and Youne walked in as everyone cheered. They sat at their bride and groom table next to the tower of cake. Sakura and Hiei sat together at a table by the dance floor. Sakura looked by the DJ and saw a baby grand piano all set with a mic. She took a nervous heavy breath.

"You're nervous? I thought you used to perform daily at your old job?" Hiei looked to her.

"I just wish I had more time to practice the song. I had a very strict set of music I could only play at my old job. This song isn't one I've played many times. Wish me luck." She admitted while taking one last deep breath.

"You won't need it." Hiei smirked then watched her head to the piano.

She sat down at the piano, adjusted the microphone, and waited for her queue.

"And now if the bride and groom will come to the center of the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." The DJ quieted the house music.

"Sakura Takahashi performing... So Close."

Sakura gently ran her fingers on the keys to begin playing the song. She sang softly as she watched her sister have her dance on the floor.

"You're in my arms, and all the world is gone. The music plaaaaying on, for ooonlyyy twooo." She sang.

Hiei watched as if staring into a day dream. Watching Sakura sing and play for the first time was amazing to him. He saw how well she was at it and why she had a job in doing just that.

"And almost believing, this one's not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are... So close, so close and still so far..." She finished singing as her eyes glanced over to Hiei.

She saw he was already watching her and she turned her gaze away to her sister. Sakura clapped with everyone to her sister and now brother-in-law. Toki hurried over to Sakura as the house music went back on to share a warm embrace.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! That was so beautiful and perfect! I love you so much for doing that! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"It was my pleasure! Now go enjoy your husband!" Sakura smiled and watched Toki go back to the dance floor with other people now surrounding them dancing.

She made her way back to the table with Hiei.

"Dinner will be served soon. I know you don't like red meat so I told them you'd want the fish." Hiei told her.

Sakura looked to him surprised.

"How do you know I don't like red meat?"

"You never eat it. I may not be as observant as you, but I'm not blind." He smirked to her.

"Oh...Sorry." She looked away almost embarrassed.

"By the way, you really have talent in music." He told her as he looked at the dance floor.

"Thank you, Hiei." She smiled.

After dinner and cake of the wedding. Hiei and other men began taking off their ties and jackets to get more comfortable. The music tempo started to get more and more pumped up. Until a slow song suddenly came on. The DJ admitted it was the last slow song of the night, so for couples to take advantage. One and Only by Adele came on. Hiei stood up and turned to Sakura holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

She looked at his hand then to him.

"Are you sure?" She looked at him with worry.

"Would I ask you if I wasn't?" He smirked.

She took a smile and deep breath before taking his hand and standing up. They first stood at arms length beginning a gentle side stepping dance. When the dance floor became slightly crowded Hiei put his hand around her waist and pulled her in slightly closer. She blushed and looked away.

"Trust me." He whispered in her ear.

She looked to him with a blush on her cheeks and nodded.

"I do." She smiled.

He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder to put his other hand on her waist.

"If you did, you wouldn't be so hesitant to even take my hand." He told her softly.

She blushed slightly from him noticing.

"He doesn't know how I feel about him..." She thought so her emotions wouldn't get out of control.

"And I was speaking honestly. You do look beautiful." He added.

She blushed and took a deep breath to stop the butterflies in her chest.

"There's a lot of people around. He's just doing it for your family. Calm down, Sakura." She thought.

"You're too kind, Hiei." She smiled to him.

He noticed her smile was more forced than natural. He furrowed his brows in concern to her.

"It's the truth."

They slowly stopped as the song stopped. Sakura smile and nodded to him before walking away as a heavy bass, upbeat song over took the party. Hiei quickly lost her as she walked away through a small crowd hurrying to the dance floor. Once he broke free he went to their table to see it empty. Even the small purse she had was gone.

"She's avoiding me." He thought while looking around for her.

He saw Kaneki at the bar and walked up to him.

"Kaneki-san, have you seen Sakura?" Hiei asked him.

"AH Hiei-kun! Call me Kaneki-kun! I like you! I hope you and Sakura get married one day you know?" He slurred, as he patted Hiei's shoulder.

Kaneki was obviously enjoying the open bar with other family.

"Your blessing is much appreciated. But have you seen her?" He asked again.

"Oh she does that. She's never one for crowds, you know? She tends to disappear until things calm down." Kaneki waved off.

"That doesn't help me." Hiei thought as he patted Kaneki's back with a nod and went back to the table to think.

Back at the house Sakura would hide in the music room. This was a banquet hall with nothing like that. There was the kitchen, storage closets, and the parking lot in the front. Hiei looked around some more, observing the area better then spotted back doors.

"An outdoor patio?" He thought as he stood up.

He walked over and saw through the glass. He found her standing outside leaning against the metal railing. She was looking up at the bright crescent moon. He pushed down the door handle and stepped outside. Sakura turned when she heard the click of the door.

"Oh, hey." She awkwardly turned her back to him.

"You disappeared fast. Did I say something wrong?" He mentioned as he walked up and stood next to her.

"No no, nothing like that. Too many people make me feel overwhelmed." She shrugged.

She looked down and saw that Hiei had rolled up his sleeves. Once again she saw his arm without the wrap he usually wore, and there was no mark of a dragon.

"You didn't have to hide your dragon for this." She told him.

He looked down at his arm then to her.

"It's one less thing to explain. A good cover consists of as few things to explain as possible." He told her.

She nodded in agreement and they stood there in silence for a moment as a cool breeze passed by.

"We can leave tomorrow morning. I'm sure my family won't expect us to stay for long tomorrow." She spoke up.

He looked to her.

"Morning sounds fine to me." He straightened his posture and turned to her.

She stood from leaning on the rail and looked at him.

"Tell me something." He started.

She nodded as a reply.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" He asked.

Her eyes widened then turned her gaze to confusion.

"N-no, we live together, of course not." She huffed a small laugh.

"Then why you pull away from my touch?" He folded his arms not believing her.

"What do you mean? I don't pull away."

"Yes you do, every time I've held your hand or held onto you here. You've pulled away."

"Wha-well I-I'm just." She stammered.

"You feel uncomfortable with me." He answered for her.

"No, Hiei that's not it."

"Then you don't trust me."

"No." Her tone turned serious.

"I DO trust you. Don't you say that."

"You wouldn't pull away from me if you did." He dropped his arms and offered his hand.

"Care to prove me wrong?" He smirked.

She looked at his hand and took it smirking back. He smirked and went to step closer to her, when she took a step back. He raised his brows to her.

"See?" He smirked.

"What are you doing?" She asked him with worry in her eyes.

"You claim to trust me, but you really don't." He explained as his smirk turned to a serious gaze.

"I trust him with my life...not with my heart..." She thought.

His hand gripped softly onto hers. She looked up to him in his eyes.

"Do you want to trust me?" He asked.

She took a deep breath with a thought and nodded to him.

"I want to." She admitted.

"Then...trust me." He spoke softly to her and took another step forward to her.

She stood in place and at first turned her gaze away from him, but then forced her eyes back to his. She was taken back by his soft look he gave her. He gently lifted his other hand to her face and brushed a hair from her face to tuck behind her ear.

"H-Hiei..." She breathed as her heart began to flutter regardless of logical thinking.

He placed his hand on his on her face. As she looked to him almost pleadingly. Pleading what exactly, was something even she was unsure of.

"May I kiss you?" He asked softly.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"He's serious?!" She thought with a slight panic.

"Y-yes." She forced out

He let go of your hand to wrap his around her waist to pull her close. His other hand gently held her face as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, and moved her hands up his chest to his neck. She began to kiss him back when her eyes snapped open, sensing something strange.


	8. Chapter 8 Purge the Fear

Chapter 8

Purge the Fear

.

She broke the kiss and looked to the banquet doors to see her siblings and friends all peeking through the glass. Hiei followed her gaze and let her go with a heavy sigh and closed eyes.

"Wow, um...Well you are a great kisser." She forced out awkwardly to him while stepping away.

He looked to her knowing she felt the kiss was all staged.

"Sakura..." He reached out his hand to her.

She threw her hands up defensively.

"No, no... But I must say, that must be some deal you have with Koenma." She forced a smirk while winking to him.

His eyes widened as he was taken back from her comment. He watched her hurry herself inside. As soon as he stepped in behind, he lost her in the crowd of people that were surrounding the doorway. He saw Toki approach him.

"Hey Hiei! Sorry we all got nosey!" She slurred with a wink to him.

"Where did she go?" Hiei asked her.

Toki tried peeking over the crowd then shrugged to Hiei.

"She's probably making her way back to the house. I'm sure she's embarrassed. Sorry!" Toki giggled drunkenly.

Sakura hurried her way out of the banquet hall. She looked around and saw her mother's car already gone. Realizing all of the buses were done for the day, she would have to walk home. She followed the driveway path to the road and began following the sidewalk. Hiei quickly found her and ran to catch up with her.

"Sakura, if you wanted to leave you should have told me!" He told her.

She stopped and turned to him. He was carrying his jacket and tie walking up to her.

"Oh, sorry." She turned back and began walking again.

"You're mad."

"No I'm not."

"Hn...Tell the truth."

She stopped and turned to him filled with frustration.

"Why do YOU all of a sudden want to tell you anything?!"

He stared at her in return.

"Ok fine, let's talk. I can't wait for tomorrow, why? So things can all go back to the way they were, sensei."

"Hn, I told you to stop that." He growled.

"Well too bad!" She threw her arms and turned to continue walking.

She felt a tear run down her cheek as she continued to walk away. She quickly wiped it away before anyone could see, even driving by.

"We're not done here, come back!" He shouted to her.

"Well I'm done, so deal with it!"

He appeared in front of her. She jumped and stopped.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked her.

She gave him a look then stepped around him.

"I don't hate you..."

"I'm not finished, woman!" He growled again.

"Back off, sensei." She continued to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall next to the sidewalk. Her back crashed into it, just hard enough to crack the cinderblocks and gain his attention.

"Its because I'm a demon isn't it? I am what you hunt, and you hate that I teach you." He glared to her.

She didn't reply, but simply lifted her head to meet his gaze. She looked to him with a tear-filled glare. His eyes widened and he pulled back.

"No, it has nothing to do with you being demon. In fact, I hold high respect for you because you are and you put up with me. Now please, I just want to go to bed." Her voice slightly cracked.

She pushed herself off of the wall and went to continue to walk when he gently grasped her hand. He pulled her to stand in front of himself where he whipped his jacked around and placed it on her shoulders. He swooped his hands under her and lifted her in his arms. She opened her mouth to stutter a protest.

"Don't." He simply replied.

He carried her all the way home as they both stayed perfectly quiet. As soon as they entered the house, he gently set her on her feet for her to take off her shoes as he took his off.

"We're back." Sakura announced as she walked in.

"Sorry to intrude." Hiei forced out as they looked for Sakura's mother.

"Oh glad to see you two." The mother came out from the music room.

"I'm going for a bath." Sakura sighed and immediately went upstairs.

"Alright, dear. Hiei, would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" The mother offered Hiei to sit with her at the table.

"No offense, but I'd rather not." He admitted.

"I appreciate the honesty. But you know as well as I do, a cup of tea is what you need." She smirked and motioned her hand for him to sit.

"Sure." He shrugged and sat down.

He knew he had to wait for the bath after Sakura any way. The mother came back with two mugs filled with hot water and an assortment of different teas to pick. She sat down and grabbed a tea bag for herself.

"So you two had a fight tonight?" She asked him.

Hiei looked up at her in surprise as he reached one for himself.

"Please...I know my daughter, Hiei." She smirked to him.

"There's something bothering her. But I don't know why she refuses to tell me." He admitted while soaking his tea.

"Well I admire you don't use that Jagan of yours to read her mind." The mother flatly stated.

Hiei nearly jumped as he looked at her with a serious and surprised stare.

"What? You think Sakura was the only one in the family with spirit energy? She got it from someone." She smirked.

"You've known this whole time..." He replied while staring at her impressed.

"Of course I have. I know she works for spirit world as well. Granted I don't need to know what she does. I don't think I'd want to know. But I know you're not really her boyfriend. So what's the real story?" She asked.

"I doubt I should be the one to tell you, ma'am."

"You really think she would tell me?" She gave him a look as she took a sip of her tea.

Hiei nodded in agreement.

"I'm training her." He replied.

She nodded in acceptance.

"You've grown fond of her, haven't you?" She asked.

He took a sip of his tea before answering.

"If you would have asked me this a few days ago I would've told you 'no' while being in denial."

"What's changed?"

"Not to give you too much worry. But I had to be her aid during distress, recently. Something about it, seeing her that way. I'm not sure, but it made me realize I've had feelings for her."

"You saw her both emotionally and physically vulnerable. With Sakura, that's not common." She smirked.

A moment of silence passed as they both sipped their tea.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" She asked with a raised brow.

"About what?"

"Your feelings for her. She obviously cares about you; why don't you tell her?"

He paused for a moment to ponder.

"I doubt she does. She constantly insists on calling me Sensei." He looked away with detest to the name.

"Oh man, you're really new to being in love aren't you?" She chuckled then took a deep breath to continue.

"That's her way of keeping a boundary between you two. Whether you know it or not, she's been hurt before and that's something you have to keep in mind. She doesn't want to be disappointed again. She needs to know that you're not going to leave her. The only way she'll open up and quit having that wall of security up is if you prove to her, she's the only one for you." She smirked to him.

He sipped his tea then looked at her seriously.

"I've been told from the very beginning that trust is a big deal with her. But how can she trust me if she holds onto the fear from her past?" He asked.

"Yes, trust is everything to her, but I see your point. The only thing I can think of is that she's holding onto something from Ryosuke. From my memory, the only thing he truly gave her was her engagement ring. I could be wrong, but I would think she got rid of it already." She shrugged.

Hiei smirked and raised his mug to her.

"Only one way to find out." He smirked.

They clinked their mugs and took a hearty sip.

"You have my blessing as long as you guarantee me one thing, Hiei."

"Of course."

"I understand asking you to always protect her isn't practical. Things happen and it won't be your fault. But one thing I do want from you that I find completely fair is, don't pursue her unless you're willing to fully commit to her. If you want her, then be loyal, to the very end." She gave him a very serious, motherly, stare.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

After they finished their tea, Sakura stepped down stairs in her pajamas and robe, to find them at the table. She gave a confusing glare to them both as they both smirked in return.

"Bathroom is all yours, Hiei." She pointed her thumb up stairs.

"Thank you." He smirked and stood up and walked by her to go up stairs.

Sakura eyed him carefully then looked to her mom.

"You guys were talking?" She asked in curiosity while inspecting Hiei's tea.

"Doesn't smell like alcohol." She muttered.

"Don't worry, dear. It was just a normal conversation." Her mother chuckled.

Sakura walked over to her mother and gave her a warm hug.

"We'll be leaving in the morning. I have work to get back to." She told her.

"Yes I know. I figured you would be leaving tomorrow." She stood up and held Sakura's face.

"My little girl, you're all grown up. I hope you know I'm very proud of you." She smiled to her.

"Thank you, mom. I'll try to visit more often." She smiled back.

They had one last embrace and Sakura started to head back upstairs when her mother stopped her.

"That man of yours. He really does love you, you know that right?" She gave her a serious stare.

She blinked in surprise then forced a fake smile.

"I sure hope so, thank you, mom." She turned and continued up stairs.

.

.

.

The next morning, Sakura and Hiei both packed their things fairly quickly so they could leave right after breakfast. Toki was leaving for her honeymoon at the airport while Kaneki slept off a heavy hangover.

"I don't mind driving you down to the train station." Sakura's mother insisted.

"Thank you, mom. But it's really not that far. I'd hate for you to waste gas on such a short trip. Plus, you know I enjoy walking!" Sakura smiled to her.

"Alright then, Hiei. Take care of my baby girl!" She winked to him.

"Of course." He nodded back.

"Be safe you two!" She waved as Sakura and Hiei waved and walked off.

They walked quietly until they rounded the corner.

"Ok, I'll see you at the apartment." Sakura waved to him as she went to continue walking.

"What?" Hiei looked at her like she was insane, which caused her to stop.

"You can go on ahead. I'm taking the train." She told him.

"You WANT to take that train?" He raised a brow to her.

"Yes, I do. The cherry blossoms have been blooming, so I'd like to see them." She half-assed explained.

Hiei gave her a look while pointing to a blooming cherry tree next to them.

"You know what I mean."

"Fine." He sighed heavily before disappearing.

She gave a sigh in relief and walked to the train station. Once she got back in her town, she felt her communicator going off like crazy. She was forced to find a hidden or private area to answer it.

"What the hell Koenma?" She answered.

"What the hell me?! What the hell you! I've been trying to get a hold of you and Hiei for the passed few days! Where have you been?!" Koenma shouted.

Sakura looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? My communicator didn't go off at all while I was away. Neither did Hiei's, at least he didn't tell me."

"That's very strange. We'll have to look into that later though. There seems to be something strange going on all over Japan. Men and women have been disappearing by random. I normally wouldn't have you look into something so vague with details, but I have a feeling it may just be something. That's why I didn't send Botan to you. It's not really a mission, but more for you to keep your eyes peeled and gather any information you can. Got it?" He explained.

"Yes I already know about it, a common behavior of these people seems to be unexplained aggressive behavior before they disappear." She told him.

"Good, keep looking into it. I'll update you as well if we should find anything out."

"Yes sir!"

They hung up and she continued making her way to the apartment. She groaned with a realization as she made her way up the stairs.

"I made that stupid bet..." She mentally whined as she shoved her key in the door and walked in.

"I'm here." She shouted as she kicked off her shoes and lifting her suitcase.

She stepped in and saw Hiei wasn't around, but found a note on the counter.

"Doing a favor for the Royal Toddler." She read out loud.

She shrugged and went to her room to unpack.

Later that night, Sakura stood in her kitchen staring blankly into nothing as she drank out of her water bottle. Hiei landed on the balcony and walked in seeing her in a daze.

"I'm back." He muttered.

She turned to him and saw he was back in his usual clothing.

"Welcome back, um...Dinner." She pointed to a bowl of ramen on the counter then moved to go to her room.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"Huh? Oh uh, nothing..." She pushed her fingers through her hair then continued to walk into her room.

He shook his head, not caring to deal with her at the moment. Just as he was about to sit, he saw two mugs slightly damp on the drying rack next to the sink. He turned to Sakura's bedroom door and knocked.

"Not now." She shouted through the door.

"Are you dressed?" He asked.

She hesitated.

"No." She replied.

"Yes you are! I'm coming in." He called her out and swung open her door.

Sure enough he saw her standing, fully clothed, in the center of her room.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She folded her arms frustrated.

"You're acting strange and you've obviously had someone over. Did they hurt you?" He walked up to her and she took a step back looking down.

"N-no...they didn't hurt me. Look it was an unexpected visit. That's all." She replied.

"Tell me."

"What? No." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sakura, Tell. Me." He looked at her seriously.

"Was it that bastard ex of yours?" He asked as his fists tightened.

She dropped her head, as if ashamed. His eyes widened to her as he heard her breathing become irregular.

"I don't know why, but he showed up and wanted to talk." Her voice cracked.

He loosened his fists and hurried to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You should have told him no." He whispered to her.

She stood there surprised he was holding her just because she was crying, but it made her feel better. She wrapped her arms around him in return and allowed herself to cry until she was finished.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was over him." She pulled away and wiped her face.

"You are, you're not over what he did to you." He told her.

He pulled away from her and began going through her room.

"Hiei! What are you doing?" She watched him and started to get mad.

"It's in here somewhere." He muttered a reply as he opened one of her drawers and dug his hand in.

"Hiei, you're being ruder and crueler than usual!" She glared at him.

He stopped and turned to her.

"You'll thank me in the end." He stated as he walked up to her and held up her ring.

Her eyes widened at it.

"Why did you hold onto this?" He asked her.

"How did you even know?"

"WHY did you hold onto this?" He repeated.

She took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't know! Ok?! I guess I thought, if I held onto it. He would come back." She admitted, feeling foolish.

"He wasn't even good to you. Why would you take that kind of man into your life?" He grabbed her hand and put the ring in it.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill Kaneki...I guess because I figured, that was as good as it was going to get. That I didn't deserve anything better..."

He took her other hand and lead her to the balcony.

"What now?" She asked as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Here's your chance to prove to yourself." He told her.

She looked at him confused.

"You want me to throw it?" She asked.

"As hard as you can, but only if you want." He folded his arms.

She looked down at it and allowed all the piss poor memories to flood her mind. Instead of the memories being clouded with her emotion of love for Ryosuke. The memories were clear for her to see what everyone else around her saw. Her expression turned sour, but then she smiled and let out a laugh.

"Thank you, Hiei." She looked up at him.

"Hn."

"No, I'm serious. For more reasons than you could know. You helped me realize just how over this asshole I am. Thank you." She smiled then turned to look out the balcony.

She gave a heavy breath and threw the ring as far as she could. She turned almost immediately after to turn back inside. He smirked seeing her almost instantly refreshed.

"I think I'm going to take a bath now." She nodded to him before walking to her bedroom.

"Don't slip." He muttered.

"Ha. Ha. Ha... Not funny." She shouted through her closed door.

He smiled as he went to sit at the bar to eat his ramen.


	9. Chapter 9 Things Get Personal

Chapter 9

Things Get Personal

.

The next morning Sakura began getting everything ready. Packing more than usual. Hiei waited for her to finish and noticed it was taking her longer than usual. He looked up and watched her to see what she was up to.

"What's taking so long?" He walked up to her at the kitchen.

"Just grabbing as much as I can. I want to try to go without having to stop here half way through." She explained.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her completely confused.

"The two weeks. I lost that bet, remember? We're not going to do it?" She gave him a confused look.

"Let's do it." He shrugged.

He smirked to her with an impressed gaze. He had forgotten about the stupid bet she made, but was glad she kept her word. She finished gathering things and went out to the balcony with him. After she slipped on her boots, they headed out to their usual campsite. They began their first day pulling out the weapons. He challenged her to use her wakizashi as a single blade for most of the day. Then allowed her to hold the double blades towards the end of the day.

"Good we're done." He flicked his bald before sheathing it.

"Huh? Already?" She panted.

"It's almost midnight."

"Oh wow, I guess I lost track of time today."

"You kept up better than you have before, that could be why." He explained as they walked to their tents they had pitched up.

Hiei started a fire in their pit they had made their first week of training. He looked at her sitting by her tent, reminiscing how weak she used to be. She reached out a bento box for him with chopsticks. He grabbed it and sat down with her by the fire.

"Thanks for the meal." She smiled and began eating.

"I wish I could find a way to have this food last longer." She mentioned to him between bites.

Since they didn't have any electric camping stuff, they had to deal with whatever food they could bring and make it last the longest. Sakura quickly got the hang of bringing breads and fruits that would last their whole time out.

"You've done great making sure it lasts us through." He replied as he began eating.

"I'll look into getting one of those camping pots so we can cook out here with the fire. Maybe even get a battery powered rice cooker! Do they make those?" She asked him with a giggle.

"I wouldn't know." He responded and smirked at her giggle.

After they finished eating, they cleaned up and Sakura began working on her sleeping bag in her tent. He looked over as he noticed her butt sticking out while she worked on her sleeping bag. He forced himself to look away when he realized he was staring. She turned around and stuck her head out.

"See you in the morning. Good night!" She waved before going back in her tent to lay down.

He nodded to her in response then turned his head to watch the fire. He sensed that she had fallen asleep almost immediately. The daily hard training kept her worn out, she didn't have trouble falling asleep like usual at the apartment. Looking up he noticed heavy clouds forming in the sky.

"Those aren't rain clouds." He scowled with thought.

He sensed something off in the distance where he heard thunder rumble over the trees. He looked at Sakura's tent then proceeded to leave the campsite. He jumped above the trees towards the storm.

CRASH

A flash of lightening stuck in front of Hiei, stopping him from moving any further. It forced him to jump down to the forest floor. Another flash of lightening crashed as a figure appears in front of him.

"Raiden..." Hiei growled and glared heavily to him.

"Now now, Hiei. I thought we were over the fact I beat you at the Makai Tournament." Raiden smirked.

His long black hair flowed gently in the breeze. The same demon that approached Sakura weeks ago, was now before Hiei. He stood tall with his arms behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing in Human World?" Hiei hissed.

"I could ask YOU the same thing, dear brother." Raiden looked to Hiei with his intense ice blue eyes.

"You used to despise these creatures. Yet here you are training one as your student. Tsk tsk..." He shook his head mockingly to him.

"Don't call me your brothers." Hiei glared.

"But we are brothers, Hiei. Brothers of our demon race. I understand Koenma has a rather enticing agreement to have you train that human of yours."

"How did you learn about that and why the hell do you care?"

"You should know by now; I have my ways of finding information useful to me. Now, what if I were to tell you, I can top his offer?" Raiden smirked to him.

Hiei lifted a brow and relaxed hi positioning.

"I'd like to see you try."

Raiden gave a sinister grin.

"First of all, Hiei. I need you to prove your worth to Demon World. I'm sure you can understand since you've betrayed demon's before in the Dark Tournament. Some say, once you've sided with humans, you're forever a traitor. However, I admire your unique abilities. Your power would be a wonderful addition to my army. So, I'm willing to offer you a second chance. You abide by my conditions; you will stand by my side. And as a ruler of Demon World, all demons would have to forgive you for your past betrayal and accept you once again." Raiden explained.

"Hn, what's your condition?"

"Surrender the girl. I will send my faithful servants in two days. Give her to them so they will bring her to me in Demon World. Once you hold your end, I will welcome you into my kingdom."

"What do you want with her? She's weak and useless." He scoffed.

"She holds great importance to me, that is all you need to know. Do we have a deal?"

Hiei hesitated for a moment then looked to him with a nod.

"Good." Raiden smirked again and disappeared.

Hiei immediately returned to the campsite. He quietly kneeled by Sakura's tent and peeked inside to find her sleeping peacefully.

"Forgive me." He thought.

.

.

.

Two days passed quickly. Hiei was training Sakura combat with spirit energy use. They fought in the open clearing area. Blocking, punching, kicking, ducking, all while streaks of energy from their fists and feet flew around. They both sensed something approaching them and stopped. Sakura stayed in a fighting stance, while Hiei stood calmly, folding his arms.

"Put your hands down." He told her.

Sakura looked to him with confusion, but followed his order and dropped her hands. Her posture straightened as they saw three demons slowly enter the clearing. Hiei stepped over to her, keeping his eyes on the demons. She looked to him, thinking he was going to protect her.

"Who are you?" Sakura looked to the demons and glared.

"HA! She's cute." A demon with blue skin hissed with a slithering tongue.

"Glad to see you're cooperating, Hiei." A tall four armed demon chuckled.

Sakura scowled to them then looked to Hiei with a quizzical stare.

"Of course, I've waited a long time for a revolution." He grabbed Sakura by her arm firmly.

"Wha?! What's going on?!" She panicked and tried pulling out of Hiei's grasp.

"Yes...This take over will be remembered for centuries! Now hand her over." The blue skinned demon smirked with his hissing slur.

Sakura began to panic more while trying to pull herself free from Hiei's tight grasp. She paused only for a second as she noticed rain began to sprinkle from the sky.

"No no no! NO! Hiei! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Her eyes began to swell with tears as she looked pleadingly to Hiei.

"Isn't it obvious? You're being traded for a better deal!" Four arms chuckled.

Hiei threw her to them. The third demon had six eyes hairy body, he quickly spun a web-like rope around her arms and legs as four arms caught her. He lifted her above his head as his other arms pulled out a sack.

"HIEI! PLEASE! Don't do this!" She cried out to him as she looked to him with fear struck on her face.

He closed his eyes and looked away as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hn...When will I get Raiden's word?" Hiei asked them just as they turned their backs to him.

"He'll call you." Four arms smirked as he shoved Sakura into the large sack.

"AH!" She screamed as four arms strung the bag shut and swung it over his back.

They took off running into the forest as the spider demon's eyes glowed.

"Lord Raiden is aware of the successful 'trade'." He chuckled.

"Good, let's get to the portal!" The blue skinned demon hissed as they continued to run through the trees.

Sakura gasped and began to panic more that she was going to be forced to Demon World.

"How could he?!" She thought as angry tears fell from her eyes.

She shook her head and made herself think out how to plan a getaway.

"UAAGHHH!"

Sakura felt them stop running while they groaned and screamed. She tried to see through the wet sack, but couldn't tell anything happening. Suddenly she was dropped to the ground an felt a heated splash of something hit the sack as the screaming came to a quick stop.

"What the hell is going on?!" She thought with more panic.

The bag suddenly split open as she winced from the sudden light from a flash of lightening. Her ropes were suddenly cut undone and she looked up to see Hiei standing over her, sheathing his katana.

"What the hell?!" She shouted to him.

She stood up and looked around to see the demons had been sliced into several pieces. She cringed as the rain began to start falling harder.

"Come on, we need to leave." He stuck his hand out to her.

"Are you kidding me?!" She pulled her hands back.

"How DARE you do that to me!" She glared angrily at him and turned to walk off into the forest alone, only guessing where she came from.

"Now is NOT the time to be mad at me." He snapped back to her as the rain began to fully pour.

"OH?!" She stopped and turned to face him, baffled at his statement.

"You know what, Hiei?! SCREW YOU!" She shouted to him before turning back to continue her way.

He watched her with shock and frustration before quickly following after her.

"Sakura, we need to leave this area NOW!"

"I'm doing that!" She shouted as she continued to quickly walk through the forest.

"Will you stop?!" I wasn't going to let them take you!" He grabbed her hand to stop her.

She turned and pulled her hand away from his.

"Don't you DARE touch me!" She looked at him with intense rage.

He was taken back by her level of anger, but took a breath for patience.

"I would NEVER let them take you. You should've known that!" HE sternly replied.

"OH! I SHOULD have known!" She forced a fake laugh.

"You're absolutely right, Hiei. Because you obviously told me. No no! At least HINTED to me, that I was going to be ok. Oh, wait that's right! I had NO fucking clue! I thought I was on my way to die! But you couldn't even so much as telepathed a message to me that I was going to be ok! NOTHING!" She threw her wet arms while taking steps backwards, away from him.

"I couldn't chance them knowing I was planning a sabotage! You're too important to me to allow anything like that to happen to you! You NEED to trust me!" He stepped closer to her.

She stepped back again, biting her lip.

"Trust you?" Her tone dropped to a raspy talk.

"Right...Because who could give up the one thing that stands in the way between him, and an epic deal with Spirit World." Her face dropped along with her voice as she shook her head and began walking away again.

"UGH! Stop it!" He growled to her.

"NO! Because I'm right aren't I? You've proven that you will do ANYTHING to do your part and above to ensure that wonderful present Koenma's holding for you. Go on! Tell me I'm wrong." She stopped once again leaving an even bigger space between them.

He softened his glare down to a serious stare to her eyes.

"At one time, you were right. But now, you're wrong." He looked to her with sincerity.

She threw her soaking hands again with a look on her face of exhausted frustration.

"Y-you know what? Say what you want, because I won't believe it anyway." Her voice dropped in tone as she spoke while turning to walk away.

He ran up to her and grabbed her hand to pull her to his wet, cloaked chest. He stared deeply into her blue eyes. He moved his hands to her face and pulled her to his lips. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but wanted nothing more than to return the kiss. Instead, she put her hands to his chest and forced them to break it.

"What are you doing?" She spoke with plea in her voice.

"It's just us here. And I need you to stop your blind rage for one moment to see the truth." He looked at her with an intense and sincere stare.

Her gaze to him softened as her boiling blood began to cool.

"You're serious..." She breathed in disbelief.

He looked down, almost in self disappointment.

"Now is still not the time. We MUST leave now."

She nodded in reluctant agreement. He swooped his hands down to pick her up, so they could move faster. When they appeared on her balcony she looked around confused.

"What about our camping stuff?" She looked to him as he set her on her feet.

"Leave it to me. Just get dry." He avoided her gaze just before disappearing.

"Is he upset?" She thought then went inside.

"Men are so confusing...even demon men." She thought out loud as she made her way to her room.

Hiei arrived while she was taking her bath. After putting all of their camping goods away, he peeled off his cloak and scarf to sit on the couch. He let out a heavy sigh as he listened to the patting of rain on the sliding door.

"Why am I so drawn to her?" He thought as he pushed his hand through his wet hair.

"I shouldn't have let her know anything. This was a huge mistake." He thought more as he glared heavily at the coffee table in front of him.

"I have to make this right again." He thought while nodding to himself.

Sakura stepped out of her room with damp hair and her fitting pajamas he liked. He looked up to her and stood up.

"Hiei, I think we should talk." She spoke softly to him.

"I agree." He replied with a stern tone.

He stood still as she stepped closer to him, until she looked up to him and he down to her.

"First, I want to apologize for my behavior towards you. You did save me after all, and like you said, you wouldn't allow me to be truly taken away. So, for that, I am sorry I didn't trust you." She looked to him with a slight blush of embarrassment.

He smirked to her and put his hands in his pockets.

"I understood your rage, but know this...I will never let anything like that happen to you."

"I understand that now, but I should let you know that I haven't been entirely honest with you. Which is why I allowed myself to get so angry." She fiddled with her fingers.

"What do you mean?" He looked to her with curiosity.

"Well, regardless if you're aware or not. I should still be honest and tell you." She took a deep breath and forced herself to look him in his eyes.

"I've grown feelings for you. Very strong feelings, and I've allowed them to get in the way at times. Because of those feelings, I took things more personal when you wouldn't go in my favor or when I felt you were toying with my emotions." She explained while blushing harder.

He paused for a moment as his expression changed.

"Sakura, I shouldn't have kissed you." He breathed out.

Her eyes quickly turned confused, then sad. Once again, she felt that rock hit her chest, harder than she's felt before.

"Wh-what...um, what do you mean?" She stuttered and took a step back as she brought her hands to her chest.

"It was wrong of me. I should apologize to you; it was a mistake." His gaze turned serious.

Her chest began to heave as she held back wanting to cry. Her eyes scattered around to the floor as she tried to puzzle together why he was telling her that.

"You've asked me, if I hated you because you were demon. So, I take it that you regret kissing me, because I'm human, or spirit detective?" She looked up to him with a sad and broken hearted gaze.

His gaze stayed stern to her, but he took a deep breath.

"Neither." He softly replied as he stepped towards her, sliding his arm between her arm and waist.

He pulled her to his chest while wrapping his other arm around her and gently held the back of her head.

"It's because I have many enemies." He whispered with his deep voice to her.

She paused for a moment then slowly wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly.

"I can protect myself." Her voice muffled as she buried her face into his chest.

"Some of them are even stronger than me. I can't take that chance, not with you." He looked down at her as she lifted her face to meet his.

"It was a mistake for me to let my guard down with you. As every moment passes that I'm with you, I risk putting you in danger."

She felt him begin to pull away from her, but she held on.

"Hiei, please! I think we make a damn good team. As long as we fight together, side by side. I think we'll be just fine. Don't you?" She smiled to him as a residual tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Hn." He smirked to her and placed a hand to her cheek.

He leaned in and placed a warm, soft, kiss to her lips. She slid her hands up to his chest, reaching to the back of his head to deepen and return the kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her body to his to close the space between them. Their kissing quickly began to heat up as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She pressed her body against his. He slid his hands to the back end of her shirt, softly caressing the skin of her lower back. He gently pulled his lips back to break the kiss reluctantly. They both stood nose to nose gasping for breath.

"We should stop before this goes any further." He whispered a deep purr to her.

She blushed heavily and forced herself away from him, putting space between them. She nodded in agreement while forcing her hands behind her back.

"U-um, you probably still want to shower, right?" She motioned her head to the bathroom.

He looked her up and down to notice her sudden change in body language. Her arms were no longer covering her heart, but instead held them behind herself. He smirked to her, knowing he would never take advantage of it.

"Yes." He placed his hand to her cheek and kissed her forehead before continuing to the bathroom.

.

After his bath, he found Sakura sitting on the floor in the living room playing her guitar. She hummed along, but not singing any words. He stood there listening to her for a moment, before she suddenly stopped to turn and see him. She quickly blushed with a smile.

"Oh, sorry." She bashfully spoke.

"No, keep going. Never heard you play that one before." He sat down on his futon and watched her.

"Well, neither have I, to be honest." She smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard the tune in my head while I was bathing earlier. I've never written a song before, but I couldn't get the tune out of my head. And I really like it, even though it kind of sounds sad." She smirked to him.

"Any words?" He asked while watching her with true interest.

"No, nothing coming to mind as of yet. I have this strong feeling that it'll come to me when the time comes though." She turned her head back to her guitar and began playing the tune.

He watched her carefully how she was intently focused on her strumming and fingering. She picked the tune until she felt the rhythm. She closed her eyes and smiled as she memorized the pattern of the song. She felt his eyes staring heavily on her, which caused her to stop and look back to him. They both smirked as their eyes met.

"I can't let Raiden get her." He thought.

"If I may, I don't mean to bring up an argument, but I'm just curious as to what fully happened earlier with Raiden's demons. From the way they talked to you, you had made and agreement or something with them? And what was the revolution talk?" She asked him while folding her arms on the side of her guitar.

Hiei nodded and took a deep breath, knowing she was eventually going to ask.

"You should know. Raiden approached me earlier this week. He wanted me to prove my allegiance to Demon World. To do so, he wanted me to hand you over."

"Me specifically?" She blinked with wide eyes.

He nodded in reply.

"Because I'm the new Spirit Detective?" She tilted her head.

Hiei hesitated to tell her the truth or not.

"He didn't specify." He shrugged with his incomplete truth.

She nodded, accepting the answer.

"And the revolution?" She asked.

"I had suspicion back when Raiden ended all human help in Demon World, that he would try something to Human World." Hiei explained.

"A war?" Her eyes widened with concern.

"Possibly, but with those demons being just his servants, I doubt they know anything besides rumors." He folded his arms and looked down.

"Should we tell Koenma?" She asked with a raised brow.

"No, not until we know for certain. Something as serious as a war isn't necessary to worry him over until we have proof. For now, we need to find a new training area, as well as find out what's going on." He explained.

She nodded in agreement. She placed her guitar in its case on the floor then stood up with a stretch.

"I take it I'm off the hook from my deal?" She smiled slyly to him as she relaxed.

"Hn, for now." He smirked back.

"About that, Koenma does have me keeping an eye on the random disappearances. Waiting to see if anything substantial comes up to be a potential case. So, it sort of counts, right?" She smirked, trying to pass it off to him.

He smirked and stood up to approach her. He stood closely to her as he looked down with a smirk at her.

"You can handle two weeks." He inched closer as he noticed her blush.

"I'm glad you're so confident in me." She smirked back as she felt compelled to place her hands on his bare chest.

"Hn, but I won't go easy on you." He purred deeply to her.

His hands slide from her hips to her back as he pulled her the final inch closer, closing the space between them.

"I wouldn't want you to." She whispered seductively to him.

They both leaned in for a deep kiss as she slid her hands up around his neck and into his hair. His hands slipped under her shirt and began feeling the bare skin of her back. He carefully backed her up against the bedroom door as his hands slid to her sides. Their tongues sliding against each others as she pressed her waist against his, feeling a firm lump from his pants. She let a soft hum of a moan escape from herself as his hands gently grazed the sides of her breasts. He broke the passionate kiss and rest his head on her shoulder as they both panted for breath.

"You make me lose control." He whispered deeply to her.

"The feeling's mutual." She licked her lips as he pulled away to look at her.

"You should go to bed." He told her with a seductive stare.

"Yes, um, you should too." She blushed while smirking seductively back.

She reached for the door handle as he forced himself away. She waved to him before closing the door.

"Oh wow..." She thought while breathing out a heavy breath of air and pushing her fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to need a repellant...otherwise, I may jump him." She thought as she grinned to flop herself onto her bed.

.

.

.

The next morning came with forcibly held back seductive stares between the two. They both made extra effort in keeping their hands off of each other; to not rush into anything. Sakura mostly stayed in her room looking up on the missing people since they had returned early. Nothing new in the case was being revealed, but more people continued to go missing. Her efforts were to also find any connection that the police didn't, or couldn't, make. The notepad she once used for human criminal names, she now used for the names of missing people. She forced herself away from the computer when she realized she was coming up with the same dead ends as she had made before.

"There's just...nothing." She whispered while pinching the bridge of her nose.

She pulled her glasses off and sat them on her desk. Forcing herself up, she walked to the living room where Hiei stood using his Jagan to look around the city for anything suspicious.

"What's wrong?" He stopped to notice her walking in.

"Same dead ends. More people missing, but nothing new in evidence or connection is coming out. With so many people missing you would think a solid connection would be mad by now." She breathed a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?" He raised a brow as he put his bandana back on.

"See for yourself." She handed him her notepad.

"This is all of them?" He asked as he began flipping through the list.

"Yes, so far anyway. There's five people that have gone missing this week alone, but their names haven't been released yet."

"This is a lot." Hiei remarked as he continued to look through all the names.

"Yes, it's scary that it just keeps growing. So quickly too..." She sat on her bar stool and folded her arms.

BUZZ BUZZ

BUZZ BUZZ

"Hm?" Sakura quickly reached for her cell in her back pocket.

"Oh, it's my mother..."

She tapped the phone to answer and faked a cheerful greeting.

"Hey mom!"

"Sakura-chan, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Her mother's tone was covered with sadness.

"What's wrong? Everything ok?" Sakura's tone changed and caused Hiei to look to her.

"Your aunt just called, your cousin Keigoh is missing."

Sakura's eyes widened and snapped to Hiei with concern. He approached her, worried and curious as to what was being said. He leaned closer to over hear the conversation.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, mom. What did she tell you?" She asked.

"Well, she mentioned that he had gotten into a fight with his wife which was why he visited her, he needed a place to stay. But he even started arguing with her. She went to check on him in the middle of the night and he was gone. She never heard him leave the place! I'm so worried about you, Sakura! You better not go missing on me!" Her mother's voice cracked.

"Don't worry, mom. Everything will be just fine. I'll try to remember to call you daily." She reassured her.

They ended their call and Sakura immediately looked to Hiei.

"There definitely is something fishy going on." She told him.

"A normal human turning aggressive then disappearing? I agree." He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching her.

"But this is exactly the same claims as before. What can we do about it?" He asked her while stepping back to give them space.

She looked down deep in thought when suddenly her eyes widened and met Hiei's once again.

"I need you to go to Spirit World!" She smiled.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"I can't go since I'm human, but you can! We can't tell Koenma just yet, because he's bound by his rules. BUT since there's nothing we can see that connects these people here in Human World. There MAY be something that can be found in their files in Spirit World!" She explained.

"Their files?" He raised a brow with a smirk.

"Yes, you're fast and stealth. You can sneak by them all without them knowing you're even there. Take the note pad, find as many living files of these people as possible, compare as much of their files as you can. If ANYTHING sticks out or makes even somewhat of a connection, write it down. If needed, I'll do the research from there when you get back. Depending on severity we may just involve Koenma right away." She explained.

"Great plan, only one problem."

She stopped and looked at him.

"What if none of their files can be found in the living section?" He raised a brow.

Her back straighten with the strike of thought. Her cousin is one of the missing. It is something she has to consider.

"I trust you can do what you need to find the files. We'll handle that from there, if that's the case." She breathed out.

He walked up to her and quickly snuck a kiss to her forehead before he turned and headed out to the balcony.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He looked at her over his shoulder before disappearing.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. In a hurry, she grabbed her communicator and purse while shoving her cell into her back pocket. Slipped her boots on in an awkward, rushed balance, then hurried out the door.

.

.

In Spirit World, Hiei hurried passed through everyone without notice from the ogres. Quickly found his way to the living human files area. Dashing through as a gust of air, he appeared in a hidden corner and looked through the files of all the missing people. Using Sakura's cousin as a base reference, he began comparing each file closely to find ANY connection.

.

.

In Human World, Sakura walked around while calling everyone she could. If someone she knew didn't answer, she would show up at their door, or place of work. Knowing Miki was working, she didn't want to bother her, but felt the need to.

"I need something to eat..." Sakura held her grumbling stomach as she realized how late it was quickly becoming.

.

.

In Spirit World, Hiei moved his spot to the top of the file shelving units. It was easier to keep away from all of the random ogres that would run in to find specific files from time to time. He had one file in each hand trying to compare as far back as he could. His eyes widened when something caught his eye.

"Wait...That's not right." He thought as he furrowed his brows.

He quickly closed the files and grabbed more to begin looking as far back as he just did to the others.

"I think I know what's going on..."He muttered to himself with a horrified expression.

.

.

In Human World, Sakura was able to get some street food before heading on to Miki's work. She worked at a live band Karaoke bar. The place was always so loud and busy, which was why Sakura wouldn't bother calling her. Sakura sat at the bar where Miki was the bartender.

"Hey girl!" Miki cheered.

"Hey! I just wanted to check up on you." Sakura smiled to her.

"Oh yea cause of all those missing people. It's so sad what's happening. Do you want anything to drink? I'll make it virgin just for you!"

"You're so sweet, but I'll just have a water." Sakura giggled.

"Alrighty!" Miki grabbed a cup and began filling it with water.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked her while leaning on the bar.

"I'm doing ok. Just nervous with what's happening. My coworker keeps freaking out." Miki explained while handing Sakura her drink.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Shizuru, she keeps saying how she can sense something huge is coming. I didn't believe her at first, but with all these people missing...I don't know anymore."

Sakura took a sip of her water and looked cautiously to Miki.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Just keep an eye out for her, if she should miss a day of work, call her right away." Sakura told her.

"Of course. I'm so glad I have a good friend like you to check on me, Sakura. How was your sister's wedding?"

"It was beautiful and great, but my mom called me this morning to tell me my cousin is missing."

"Oh no! Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry to hear that." Miki looked worried to her.

"Can you promise me something?" Miki reached over the counter to hold Sakura's hand.

"Of course." Sakura looked to her with wide eyes.

"I know how you are. Do NOT go looking for him. Please." Miki looked at her with a serious stare.

Sakura blinked wide eyed then gave a warming smile.

"Shit, what do I tell her? I'm a horrible liar..." She quickly thought.

"I won't go looking for my cousin, I promise." Sakura smiled and stared back to ensure the promise.

"I'll go looking for the other people though! I MAY find my cousin along with them." She thought slyly.

"Good!" Miki pulled back satisfied.

"I'll let you get back to work. I'm glad you're doing good though!" Sakura smiled to her and got up.

"You be safe out there, Sakura!" Miki waved to her and watched Sakura leave.

.

.

In Spirit World, Hiei slapped the files on Koenma's desk. Waking him from a stamping focus.

"WHA?! Hiei! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get those files?!" Koenma shouted.

"It doesn't matter, since you refused to look into it yourself. I was forced to sneak in here to find the connection for all these missing humans." Hiei glared at him.

Koenma fixed himself in his seat and leaned forward to put his hands on the desk.

"You're lucky there's no real punishment for doing that. However, it IS highly frowned upon." Koenma went to reach for a file as Hiei slipped it from his hands.

"Sakura was worried about that, which is why I'm here. Now look..." He opened each file and pointed to the same spot on each page that pointed to ancestry.

"They all have demon ancestors." Hiei stared intently on Koenma for answers.

"Ok, that doesn't mean much, Hiei." Koenma leaned back and folded his arms.

"What the hell do you mean? This is the ONLY thing that connects all of these humans!"

"Many humans are directly linked to having demon ancestors. Yusuke is a great example. Its actually so common that it's harder to find humans that don't have demon ancestry anymore." Koenma explained.

"So, this could mean nothing?" Hiei glared down at all the papers in frustration.

"It could, but it could mean everything. I learned about this when I was looking for my next Spirit Detective. The reason I picked Sakura was because she was the only human that was age appropriate, had spirit energy already, and was pure human."

Hiei snapped his gaze back to Koenma.

"She holds great importance to me, that is all you need to know." Raiden's voice echoed through Hiei's mind.

"I have reason to believe Raiden is behind this." Hiei told him quickly.

"What?! Raiden? Hiei, are you crazy?! He is the newest Demon World leader, who happens to absolutely HATE humans. What could POSSIBLY give you reason to believe he's behind this?"

"Hn...I've come across him recently in Human World, he's made it apparent about his Demon pride. From what he told me and the things that are happening, I can suspect he's planning a war on Human World. I'll let you know more, as I do." Hiei stood straight up.

"Wait, Hiei that's a serious claim!" Before Koenma could finish replying, Hiei disappeared.

Hiei appeared back in Human World on the edge of town. He landed on a roof and snapped his eyes wide open in shock.

"I'm disappointed in you, Hiei."

Hiei turned around and saw Raiden standing with his eyes closed and arms folded. Hiei flung out his katana and stood in a fighting stance.

"You know I have a law against helping humans. Yet, not only did you sabotage me and my men with your little stunt. But you live with her as well?"

Hiei's eyes widened in horror. He knew in that moment Sakura was no longer safe.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Hiei growled.

Raiden dropped his arms and opened his ice blue eyes to Hiei with an evil glare.

"Your threats aren't necessary." He breathed as he lunged forward to Hiei at great speed.

A strike of lightening flashed and the both were gone in that instant.

Sakura looked up as she heard a lout thunder roll across the sky.

"Weird...there's no clouds." She thought and scowled at the sunset when a sour feeling overcame her.

"Something isn't right..." She whispered to herself.

Sakura went to continue her way home when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and answered.

"Miki, is everything ok?" Sakura answered.

"No! Sakura! It's terrible!" Miki sobbed on the other end.

"What's wrong, tell me!" Sakura furrowed her brows in concern.

"Takeshi! It's Takeshi-kun! He's missing! The news just posted his name and picture!" Miki sobbed some more.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she gasped for air.

"Oh no..." She breathed as her eyes glossed over.

"Sakura, PLEASE don't you DARE do anything stupid! I can't lose you too!" Miki cried.

"Miki-chan, I promise..." Sakura took a deep breath as she glared over the sky.

"This will come to an end." She told her and hung up.

She rushed to her apartment and saw that Hiei hadn't returned. She grabbed the remote to the TV, turned it on and flipped the channels until she came to the news. She breathed heavily and waited until the names of the recently missing people came up. Her heart sank as she saw Takeshi's name. She clenched the remote tightly in her hand. She was much closer to Takeshi, than her cousin.

"This is going to end, NOW." She muttered to herself as she began doing every research she could while waiting for Hiei to return.

Without his word on his findings, she couldn't go forward from where she was. She fidgeted throughout her apartment, not being able to stay still for more than a few minutes.

"Where's Hiei?" She thought as she noticed the time.

"It's awfully late...maybe he's still looking through the files." She thought more as she started to make her way to the bathroom.

She made herself take a bath and go to bed. Without any lead on a connection, she couldn't do anything about it.

.

.

.

The next morning, she was woken extra early with a call on her communicator. She groaned and grumbled as she felt for the damn thing half awake. Nearly falling out of her bed, she picked it up and opened it while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Koenma-san." She grumbled with a yawn.

"Sakura! Where's Hiei? He's not answering his communicator!" Koenma shouted.

"I'm not sure, He never made it back last night. Let me see if he's here." She stood up and stretched.

Not wanting to tell about their plans of snooping through Spirit World files. She got up and walked out her bedroom to look around the empty living room.

"That's strange." She furrowed her brows.

"What?!" Koenma impatiently waited.

"He's still not back...it's quite unlike him." She noted.

"This isn't good..." Koenma folded his arms as Sakura looked at the compact.

"What do you mean? Did you see him yesterday?"

"Yes, after he told me about your guys' plan to have him snoop around here. We talked more about it and he disappeared in plenty of time in the day." He explained while looking concerned.

"Wait, so did he find anything?" She asked, forcing herself not to be too worried about Hiei just yet.

"Yes, in fact we only found one common denominator between the missing humans. They all have demon ancestry. I didn't think anything of it, but I wanted to let him know to go ahead with it as your lead. I called him almost right after he left, but he never answered!"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Demon ancestry?! This can't be good, what does that mean?!" She asked in a panic.

"Hiei thinks Raiden is behind it, and he's planning a war against Human World." Keonma told her.

She gasped in shock.

"We MUST find Hiei! Sakura, do what you can to find him and call me as soon as you do. But whatever you do, stay AWAY from Raiden!" He warned.

"Why is he such a threat?"

"He's incredibly strong! He won his way through the Makai Tournament for a reason. No one was able to beat him. Not even Yusuke."

Sakura's heart sank with a nauseous feeling in her chest.

"What does he look like?"

"Here's his picture from the tournament. Remember it well! He HATES humans!" Koenma posted the picture through the communicator.

Sakura's body began to tremble as she recognized him immediately.

"Call me as soon as you find Hiei!" Koenma ended the call and Sakura dropped to her knees.

"No! This can't be!" She muttered to herself in disbelief.

"NO!" She screamed as she punched the floor.

"I HAVE to find Hiei. I HAVE to protect Human World. I HAVE to do my part!" She thought as she forced herself up.

She ran to her room and quickly got herself dressed and ready. Shortly after she rushed out of the room while shoving her usual things in her pockets. She slipped her boots on and swung the door open only to quickly stop and freeze in place.

"My my, you seem to be in a hurry." Raiden stood over her with an evil smirk.

Sakura forced a glare back to him, trying to hide her fear.

"I knew if I was ready to get you, I should have come myself. That's what I get for expecting a traitor like Hiei to change back to his old ways."

"Hiei isn't ignorant like you." She growled.

"Oh? You're acting quite brave." He chuckled evilly.

"I told you we would be acquainted eventually." He smirked.

She quickly brought her hand up and pointed her finger to charge her spirit gun.

"Save your energy, dear girl. We'll have our opportunity to fight soon." He smirked to her.

Her eyes widened as he quickly snatched her and disappeared with her faster than she's ever felt with Hiei.


	10. Chapter 10 Formalities for the Wicked

Chapter 10

Formalities for the Wicked

.

Just as Sakura was able to mentally register that they have moved, she looked around to see they were in Demon World and inside a building. Her eyes widened then shut almost instantly as her body caved with a sudden rush of weakness.

"Oh yes, you humans aren't used to moving THAT fast." Raiden smirked as he watched her slowly kneel to the ground.

"Get on your feet." His tone dropped and instantly glared to her.

Sakura looked up to him and glared right back. She forced herself up to her feet as her limbs slowly stopped shaking.

"Fix yourself, can't have the martyr looking like you do." He turned his back in disgust and began leading the way.

"Martyr?! Just what are you planning, Raiden?!" She stood straight and clenched her fists as she reluctantly followed.

"A great detective like you doesn't already know my plans? I gave you more credit than deserved." He turned his gaze to her, over his shoulder.

She looked down at herself and back to him as her body slowly returned to normal.

"What do you want?" She glared intensely.

"I'm putting on a celebration tonight. It seems I've become better prepared for my plans that I first thought. It's all coming together so well, I figured a party was in order." He continued to lead the way and she followed him through the elaborate hallways.

They approached a green demon that stood at a door. Sakura looked to Raiden completely confused.

"I hear you're a great performer. You WILL be singing for me and my people tonight." He stopped by the door as the green demon opened it to reveal a bedroom.

"You have great assumptions that I'll do anything for YOU." She stood with a dark glare.

"Oh?" He smirked to her.

"I'm not playing your stupid games, Raiden." She snarled.

"If you want your precious Hiei to survive the night. You will."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"He's here?! You couldn't just be satisfied that you beat him in the tournament?!"

"You see dear human. Hiei was once a GREAT warrior. He was a brilliant thief and killed without a care in the world. It wasn't until YOU disgusting humans tainted his brilliance and turned him into this shield for humans to hide behind. So, no. Until I see every drop of blood spill from his body, I will not be satisfied." He smirked the evilest grin Sakura had ever seen.

With his ice blue eyes, his grin would forever haunt Sakura's mind.

"You perform for me tonight, I'll allow you to see your precious Hiei alive and well. If you don't, guarantee his blood will be on your hands." He turned and continued to walk away.

Her eyes didn't leave watching him until he rounded a corner of the hallway. She dropped her head and forced herself into the room. She looked around and saw a demon style dress on the bed with a note that held the time to be ready by.

"This is the worst situation I could be in." She thought as a tear dropped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. You warned me about this." She took a deep breath.

.

.

.

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror and knew she looked sad and disappointed as she finished getting ready. Nothing like how she imagined she would feel to wear demon clothes for the first time. Her dress was a long black skirt with a black overlay that was sleeveless oriental style top. The overlay was trimmed with a bright baby blue and embroidered in decorative filigree. She heaved a heavy sigh as she stared at herself.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in." She spoke.

The door opened and a young man with bright red hair walked through. Sakura gave a confused looked when she noticed he looked more human than demon.

"Takahashi-san?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Do not worry. My name is Kurama, I used to help Yusuke Urameshi with his Spirit Detective work before." He explained.

She breathed heavily in relief.

"Oh yes, I know who you are. What are you doing here then?" She asked.

"I was forced here, we all were. I was asked to retrieve you for the party. I just need to know; do you know Raiden has you as his guest of honor?"

"I honestly wish I know. The only thing that comes to mind is me being the newest Spirit Detective. But it still doesn't add up." She explained while Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better not take much longer. He has a temper. Shall we?" He offered his arm to her.

She nodded and took his arm with her hand. He lead the way through the halls.

"Is Hiei ok?" She quietly asked.

"He's cooperating as of right now. He doesn't want to make things worse for you." Kurama looked to her and winked with a smirk.

She smiled with a slight blush. It helped her spirits to know he was alive and well. He walked her up to two large double doors that were held wide open by large demons that looked more like gargoyle statues. As they entered the crowded ballroom, she saw Hiei across the way staring right at her. She saw him mouth her name, but was quickly blocked by Raiden approaching.

"Glad to see your cooperation, Sakura. Thank you, Kurama." Raiden smiled waved off Kurama.

He placed a hand on Sakura's should to direct her to the stage. He kept a firm grip on her until they made it to center stage, where he grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat.

"My fellow brothers and sisters of Demon World! I welcome you to the first night of our projected many to come celebrations. I am your Demon World ruler, Raiden!" He began.

Most demons in the large room cheered then quickly fell silent to listen. Sakura looked around and noticed some were humans with red or yellow glowing eyes as if they were possessed. The rest were obvious demons scattered throughout.

"I bet, most of you are wondering what this is about. Some of you already know, but for you slow fools I shall mercifully explain. Listen well!" He roared.

Sakura looked at him almost in shock he was going to tell all.

"I was once a weak, pathetic D class demon! I fought in that VERY first Makai tournament! I was lucky to walk out alive! I wanted nothing more than to fight that irritating Yusuke Urameshi!" He pointed Yusuke out in the cold. Everyone turned their glare to him.

"A human boy, turned Spirit Detective. **Killing** our brothers and sisters, in the name of protecting humanity! An outrage! Then he fights in the Dark Tournament against the sad excuses of the Toguro brothers. Humans who used their wish from the previous Dark Tournament to turn Demon!" He chuckled in a belittling manor.

"They knew the human race was pitiful and disgusting! They betrayed their own kind, yet still were not accepted by us TRUE bloods!" He cheered, again causing the crowd to roar with him.

"Urameshi did us the favor by killing him, yet of course received no punishment! Regardless Toguro was once human, Urameshi went without punishment. Thankfully it wasn't long until he slipped! Accidentally killing his own kind by awakening the Mazaku gene. Well bravo! You are now part of us, FORMER Detective!" He caused the crowd to chuckle mockingly.

"Yet this POSER who still had it out for us, approaches the remaining rulers at the time to create the Makai Tournament. After the first competition passed, I vowed to do everything I could to become stronger. I missed out on the following tournament JUST to focus on power, skill, and strength. I finally became stronger than all of you. Defeating you, one by one."

An eerie pause overcame the large room before Raiden continued.

"Once I won, I knew exactly what I had to do, but I needed the man power. The **army** I needed for what I had in mind was not what I had available as loyal subjects. In order to have the numbers needed to take over Human World, I had to do something different, unique, unheard of, even. Thanks you Urameshi, I was given the wonderful idea to awaken the demon blood within the humans of Human World. It took time, but like a virus, it spread quickly once I had enough. Now I have more than I asked for!"

He lifted his arms to entice the room to cheer. Sakura winced a dark glare as she felt she should have seen the connection sooner.

"Now, I'm sure you all are curious as to WHY this sorry excuse of a new Spirit Detective is here." He motioned his hand to Sakura.

She looked to him with an intense glare.

"Because of Koenma's poor choices of his last two Spirit Detectives, he was forced to find a well set, PURE BLOOD human with Spirit Energy. Timing couldn't have been more perfect with her suicide attempt. Eh, Sakura?" He smirked to her in his mocking manner.

"But here she is now! The perfect subject to represent ALL of Human World. All thanks to Koenma-sama."

"Represent?!" She thought with a gasp.

"What?!" She breathed to him.

"Yes, my dear. You and I will be fighting tomorrow to the death. If you win, Human World will be saved. If I win, I get to begin my attack."

"You do realize NONE of this is fair. You're basically forcing me to surrender Human World to you!" She objected.

He moved the mic from his face and walked up to her. He raised his free hand to grab her chin and leaned in close to her.

"Are you surrendering Human World?" He asked quietly with an evil tone that sent shivers up her spine.

"Never." She growled to him.

He dropped his hand and stood straight with a smirk.

"Then, we shall have our battle."

He turned his back to her address the crowd once more. Sakura looked into the crowd and saw Yusuke and Kurama holding Hiei back.

"Let us enjoy our last relaxing night, for after the battle tomorrow, we will be busy STORMING through Human World!" He cheered and caused the crowd to roar once more.

He turned back to Sakura and tossed her the microphone. She caught it with a sinister glare towards him.

"The system here is made to read your mind of whatever song you choose. Think of a song, it will play the instrumental portion. So, since for me, pet." He winked to her and left the stage.

She stood there glaring at the ground before herself not wanting to play along in his game. She looked up into the crowd and saw Hiei stare at her with concerned eyes. It forced her to remember Raiden's threat, she had no choice. She took advantage of the opportunity and began picking songs of perseverance and rebellion. She ended her performance with singing Hero by Skillet. As she finished her last song, she smirked at Raiden as he began approaching her.

"You've had your fun. Now, go ahead and enjoy your last night alive. However, should you escape, I'll take it as your surrender." He glared heavily to her.

"Good thing I'm not a coward." She shrugged a smirk and handed him back his microphone.

She hurried into the crowd and made her way to Hiei and the others.

"Sakura! Why did you do that?" Hiei first asked as she approached him.

"You gotta admit, Hiei. She picked some pretty awesome songs." Yusuke shrugged as he and Kurama caught up to them.

"Hiei, just trust me. I had to." She looked to him with a soft, and relieved expression.

"We have to figure out a way to get you out of here." He told her.

"I don't think that's wise, Hiei." Kurama cut in.

"I don't care." Hiei grumbled.

"Kurama-san is right, Hiei. He'll take it as my surrender and take Human World." Sakura told him.

" ' ." He looked to her with intense eyes.

The four of them paused in silence as the demons around them continued its crowded banter.

"Let's move more privately?" Kurama raised a brow.

They all agreed and moved out of the room and into an empty hallway.

"Hiei, I don't want to fight him tomorrow either, but I can't just turn my back on Human World because of fear." Sakura explained to him.

"We will be sending you to your grave if you fight him." Hiei hissed and looked away.

"I'm not leaving, Hiei." She softly spoke with a stern gaze.

He quickly looked back to her with eyes of horror.

"If I have to be the one to fight for Human World, then so be it."

All four of them jumped and turned as they sensed two demons approaching them.

"Mukuro-san, Yomi-san." Yusuke acknowledged them.

"We wanted this Spirit Detective to know, we do not agree with Raiden's plans. A war against Human World is just cruel." Mukuro stated.

"We were forced here by his terms. His rage and wickedness has crossed a line." Yomi folded his arms.

"Even to have a single Spirit Detective to represent all of Human World isn't fair. Especially one who isn't even near strong enough." Mukuro looked to Sakura.

"Then help Human World. Stand with us." Sakura pleaded.

All of them turned their gaze to her.

"You know as well as I do, I have no chance against him. I understand fully that there is a greater chance of me dying than surviving. So please, I beg you. If you truly don't agree with him, then fight for Human World." Her eyes glossed over as she held back her emotions from showing.

Another silence passed by as the former lords gave a stern nod.

"Hiei, is this the woman you've chosen to be with?" Mukuro looked to Hiei.

He looked to her and nodded with a serious gaze. Yusuke gave a large cheesy grin and gave a hearty pat on Hiei's back.

"Wow! Man! I have to say, I am PROUD of you! I never thought you'd find a woman!" Yusuke chuckled.

Sakura blushed heavily and heard back a giggle at Yusuke's ridiculous reaction. After the giggled passed, Mukuro stuck her hand out to Hiei.

"Your scarf." She stated.

Without question, Hiei removed his scarf and handed it to her.

"Detective, what is your name?" Mukuro looked to Sakura.

"Sakura Takahashi."

"Sakura, is Hiei the demon you've chosen to be with?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, of course." Sakura nodded.

"Good, take hands." She stated.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Yomi stepped back and watched as Hiei stepped towards Sakura and held hands gently. Sakura wanted to ask what was happening, but as soon as Mukuro began wrapping their hands together, she realized what it was. And she wasn't about to stop it.

"May this binding represent the bond you two shall forever hold. For as long as love will last." Mukuro stated as she finished wrapping Hiei and Sakura's hands with his scarf.

"By the powers within us, powers of Demon World, summon your auras and become one." Mukuro stepped back.

Hiei summoned his and Sakura followed his lead. They stepped even closer together while the scarf stayed around their hands.

"I won't ever stop fighting for you." He whispered to her.

"Nor I for you." She whispered back.

"You are now husband and wife, kiss to seal the bond." Mukuro directed.

They leaned in and kissed gently as their aura's merged into one flowing flame.

"I didn't know I was a crier." Yusuke sniffed as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Good, it is done." Mukuro stated.

Hiei and Sakura stepped back and allowed Mukuro to unbind their hands then handed it back to Hiei. He wrapped it back around his neck then stood close to Sakura.

"That was quite honorable of you to do, Mukuro-san." Yomi stated.

"She's going to die tomorrow. Hiei is my best soldier, if he loves her, then it's the least I could do for them." She shrugged.

Sakura sighed heavily at Mukuro's response.

"I wish someone believed in me...I wish I believed in me..." Sakura thought.

Hiei looked to her and opened his mouth to say something to her when he quickly stopped and looked up. Everyone's eyes quickly followed as they watched Koenma, in his teen form, calmly walk up to the hallway group.

"I guess a 'congratulations' is in order." He stated through his pacifier.

"Thank you, sir." Sakura spoke softly to him.

"Since you're here, I take it you know what's going on?" Yusuke folded his arms.

"After Raiden took Sakura, I received a message from him about the battle that is to take place tomorrow." He explained would pulling out his hands from behind.

He showed a folder in his hands and looked directly to Sakura.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. Thought I could help with what I could to even the playing field, at least a little bit."

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked up to him.

"It's not much, but it's all of the information I was able to dig up about Raiden. Consider it a wedding gift." Koenma reached out to hand her the folder.

She hesitated as she stared at the yellow file. The realization of having to fight to her death was becoming more of a reality. She forced a breath and grabbed it from him.

"Thank you, sir, anything helps at this point." She held it close to her chest.

The area fell silent quickly. Everyone's gaze looked down to the ground.

"Well, I'm sure you two would like your time together." Kurama started as he approached newly weds.

"Congratulations to you both. Sakura, I wish we could have met on better terms. Good night you two." Kurama bowed and walked back to the ballroom.

"Yes, congratulations, we'll see you both tomorrow." Yoni and Mukuro both bowed and followed Kurama.

"Hiei, I mean it. I can tell you two make each other happy. Even though you first told me she drove you crazy when you first met her." Yusuke chuckled as he patted his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Yea, we both got on each other's nerves in the beginning." Sakura smiled.

"I'm happy of you two, congratulations. Do you best, Sakura. Spirit Detectives gotta stick together!" Yusuke first bowed then gave Sakura a friendly high five.

"I didn't think you two would be married so quickly, but I am happy for you both. The honor of the ceremony will be recognized and honored in Human World." Koenma told them.

"Congratulations." He bowed deeply before walking away.

Hiei took Sakura by the hand as they slowly made their way back to her room.

"I would have expected more of a shock from Koenma-san." Sakura broke the depressing silence of their walk.

"He figured out how I felt about you a week ago." Hiei stated.

Sakura furrowed her brows in thought as they approached her door and walked into the room.

"A week ago?" She looked to him as Hiei shut the door behind them.

He stood by the door and took a deep breath as he looked at her.

"Our last argument, I told you. You accused me of only finding importance in you because of my offer with Koenma. I said, you once were, but not anymore." He explained with an almost dry tone.

Her eyes widened then softened with a smile.

"When we returned from visiting your family, I went straight to Spirit World. I turned in the offer. He figured it out from there." He briefly finished.

Sakura set down the file on a small table that was in her room then ran up to Hiei, quickly embracing him.

"You stubborn fool." She muffled to him as she buried her face into his neck.

Hiei placed his hands on her waist and gently pulled her away from him. She looked up to see his blank stare. He cleared his throat and looked away from her gaze.

"We should read that file." He told her before moving around her to sit at the table.

She nodded hesitantly then followed him to sit in the chair next to him. She quickly put her hand on top of the file, preventing him from opening it.

"Are you ok?" She raised a brow to him with a concerned stare.

"Don't be foolish." He huffed and reached for the file, but she slid it out of his reach.

"Be honest."

He finally brought his eyes to her and took a deep breath of a sigh. She saw through his serious stare to see sadness in his eyes.

"Sakura, can we read the damn file?" He asked.

She reached to his hand in his lap and grasped it tightly.

"Stop thinking that tomorrow is my funeral. Have some faith in me, please." She looked to him with sincerity.

He was taken back for a slight moment. It didn't occur to him sooner that he was almost expecting her to die tomorrow. Yusuke had pulled miracle wins before many times. There was more reason for him to believer in her now than ever before.

"You're right, forgive me." He gently squeezed her hand back with a forced small smirk.

She smirked back then moved the file to the middle of them. She opened it and they began reading the contents together. Not much told about Raiden and his life, nor his training, who trained him, or if he had even done anything to gain his powers. She began pacing the room reading everything on the paper she held while Hiei continued to read others that were in the file.

"Hn, says here he was born with his ability to control lightening and electricity." Hiei informed her.

Sakura stopped and looked to Hiei.

"Well, that doesn't make sense." She looked confused as she walked up to him to read his paper.

"I've fought him before; he does hold that ability." He folded his arms as he watched her read.

"No, not that. If he was born with that ability, wouldn't that mean he would have been born with higher powers? He talked openly about being a low level demon." She looked to him.

"Not necessarily. It's different for every demon. He could have easily been born at low levels with his abilities. Without all the details, we don't know to what extent or how well he was able to control lightening." He explained.

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. She blinked wide eyed as something on another paper caught her eyes. She grabbed it and read it fully.

"What is it?" Hiei furrowed his brows as he noticed her serious gaze as she read.

"This is fascinating. It says here in different parts about rumors that he has psychic or telepathic abilities. Nothing for certain, but I've seen this throughout the whole report." She told him.

"Telepathic? I doubt that, maybe he's good at manipulating, but I doubt telepathy." He leaned back and folded his arms again.

"Tell me, how was he when you fought him?" She put the papers down and looked to him.

"Hn, he's fast. And now I can tell you why." He stood up to meet her eye to eye.

"When he brought me here, it revealed to me how his powers were. I always thought he was just faster than me. Turns out he teleports."

"Teleports? I thought that was impossible!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"He uses lighting to cause a distraction, but it is very real. I don't know how, but he figured out how to do it. It is what makes him so dangerous." He looked to her with his serious gaze.

"Ok, he teleports, what else? How did he fight you?"

"He manipulates the electricity to stun, and that's when he attacks up close. He'll stay at a distance otherwise."

"Ok, this is good. What else?" She looked to him wanting every drop of information.

Hiei stopped and took a heavy sigh.

"Don't do this..." He whispered.

Her eyes softened to look at him with concern.

"Hiei..." She whispered back.

"I'm serious, I..." He paused as he brought his hands up to her arms and gently grabbed her.

"I don't want to lose you." He told her quietly.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to reply when he cut her off.

"You can say what you want. That I don't have faith in you. Well, I'm sorry, I don't. I couldn't beat him, Yusuke couldn't beat him. You don't have a chance. It's an unfair fight, you know it. You go out there tomorrow, and I'll have to be held back while watching you be killed. I know you want me to trust you, but I can't. I want nothing more than to take you away from here, but I know you have to do the honorable thing. And I could hate you for it, but I respect it too much." He poured out to her.

His eyes looked to her face as she smiled.

"Don't look at me like that..." He muttered.

She moved her hands to his chest and he gently grasped on of her hands to look her in the eyes.

"You HAVE to kill him."

"Hiei, do you know why I didn't protest our sudden marriage?" She raised a brow with a smirk.

"You're right, I know I don't have a chance. I just want you to have faith in me, so I'll have that faith in myself. Regardless, I'm not going to allow myself defeat already. I want to try, I want to go in there and give it EVERYTHING I have. I want to fight him tomorrow as if I know I'm going to win. Call me delusional, but I think it's better than accepting my fate and wasting this night crying every few seconds." She shrugged with a small giggle.

"You are delusional, but I understand." He smirked to her.

"Thank you." She smiled softly to him.

"You never remarked to my pretty cool outfit!" She stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips to pose.

"I think I look pretty badass in demon clothes." She smirked.

"Hn." He smirked as he folded his arms.

"You don't like it?" She spun around.

"I do, but it helps you have a natural beauty." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

He pulled her in close to him sliding his hands slowly around her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not too bad yourself." She leaned close to him slowly closing in the space between them.

He leaned into her to kiss her deeply and slowly on her lips. She kissed him back moving her hands to the back of his head brushing through his spiky hair.

"If you'll allow me..." He breathed in between kisses as he tugged on her clothes.

Her eyes met his as she fully understood what he was asking for. She bit her lip with a bashful nod. He untied her obi as she leaned closer to his ear.

"Make me yours." She whispered with a sultry voice.

He purred deeply to her in return as he slipped her overlay over her head and dropped it to the floor. She tugged on his shirt to untuck it. He leaned back and took his shirt off for her then put his hands to her face and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She blushed as she felt his hands slide and pull on her sleeveless undershirt. She broke the kiss to lean back and pull it off. Before returning back to the passionate kissing he moved his hands under her, sweeping her up. He moved over to her large bed and gently laid her down and kneeled over her returning to the passionate kissing. She slid her hands over his chest down to his pants and began undoing his belts.

"Why do you have four belts?" She broke the kiss with a frustrated pant.

"I have no idea." He purred to her with a smirk as his hands slid to her back, unhooking her bra.

She blushed and hesitated for a slight moment as she felt her bra loosen over her chest. Hiei stopped and looked to her.

"Don't stop." She told him while biting her lip.

He kissed her again as he gently slipped her bra off and gently caressed her breasts. She moaned softly in his mouth from feeling his hands gently squeeze. He slid his hands to her long skirt and began pulling it down with her underwear, as his kissing moved to her neck. She gasped a breath and moved her hands to help in removing the skirt and panties. Once it moved passed her knees, she slipped her legs out and kicked it away. Hiei moved his legs in between hers while moving further down to her heaving chest. He gave her nipple a teasing lick before biting it gently, causing her to gasp a moan which made his erection even harder. He moved back to her face and continued a passionate kiss. Sakura slid her hands down his chest to his pants once again, tugging them to slide down. She blushed when she noticed he wasn't wearing any boxers. She slowly and teasingly slid her hand closer and closer to his stiff manhood. HE growled a moan when she gently brushed her finger along his length. He moved one of his hands to her hips then slipped it between her legs and began rubbing her wet area. She broke their tongue lashing and whimpered a moan as his hand moved faster. She grabbed his manhood with a pumping motion. He buried his face into her neck and moaned deeply to her. He grabbed her hand to pull away from him. He leaned back and took off his pants then went back to her, kissing her chest, moving down where she was moist and desperate. He placed his head between her legs and began licking, sucking, and tongue flicking her clit to make her moan.

"Ah! Hiei, Mmmm you'll make me cum!" She moaned with a pant as she put her hand on his head.

He brought a hand up and slipped it into her as he began licking faster. She arched her back and panted as he made her climax. He wiped his face with his other hand and quickly moved up to her as he rubbed the tip of his erection against her entrance.

"Ready?" He leaned closely to her face.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. He slowly pushed himself inch by inch into her. He slid his arms under her to hold her as he practiced restraint by only pumping slowly for her to get used to his size.

"Hiei." She moaned to him.

He looked to her.

"Faster." She panted and he smirked.

He held onto her as he began pumping faster more and more into her. They both moaned as quietly as they could.

"Sakura..." He growled a purr to her.

She knew he was coming close to his climax and she wrapped her legs around him.

"I'm going to cum again!" She whimpered a moan as his thrusts became harder and faster.

She threw her arms back to the bed and arched her back and he bit into her neck firmly as they both climaxed. His thrusting slowed down as he panted and eventually landed his body next to hers on the bed.

"Come here..." He told her with a heavy breath.

She rolled to him and laid her head on his chest, their legs entwined, and they both calmed their breathing together.

"Go to sleep." He kissed her head.

"You too." She smiled.

He grabbed her hand that laid on his chest and began petting it with his thumb.

"Don't leave me." She whispered to him as she drifted to sleep.

He pulled her closer to him closing his eyes tightly. He laid there holding her, debating on staying awake or falling asleep with her. Knowing it may be the only time he'll have the chance to. He looked down at her sleeping form and brushed away her hair from her face. He looked down at her arm that rested on his chest and saw the scar that remained from their first training session together. He brought his hand up to cover it, remember how guilty he felt. Yet, at the time, he didn't recognize the feeling as guilt. She taught him a lot about himself, patience, and learning new things. Never in a million years would he have guessed he would fall in love, but to fall in love with a human Spirit Detective was definitely not even a passing joke.

"I'll never leave." He whispered to her and kept a firm hold onto her as he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Does It Get Worse pt 1

Chapter 11

Does It Get Worse

Part 1

.

The next morning Hiei woke up to Sakura reading the papers from the file again. She was dressing in a mix of her human clothes and the top half of the overlay, and obi from the night before. He sat up, covering his lap with the bed sheets, and watched her read in her deep concentration until she noticed he was up.

"Oh, good morning." She smiled to him.

She placed down the paper and sat next to him on the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you, but they brought us breakfast." She motioned her head to the trolley by the table.

She reached over and placed her hand on his as she looked to him with loving eyes. He looked down and gently grasped her hand in return.

"Did you sleep?" He calmly asked.

"For as long as I could. I woke up with the sun though. It's ok though, I've been able to do more reading." She reached down and lifted back up to hand him his pants with a bashful smirk.

"Have breakfast with me?" She leaned in and kissed his brow.

"Hn..." He nodded to her and watched her get up and walk towards the table again.

He reluctantly put on his clothes while she cleaned off the table from papers. She placed their plates from the trolley, to the table and took off they covers as they both sat.

"Thank you for the meal!" She smiled.

He sat there and looked at her as he noticed she was forcing herself to eat. Taking smaller bites than she normally would. Chewing longer, and pausing in between bites.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to." He told her.

She quickly looked to him and put her chopsticks down. She took a deep breath and looked down with a sad expression.

"I'm trying to stay focused and positive. But I can feel my nerves getting to me." She admitted.

He leaned toward her and reached for her hand.

"Don't pretend to be brave." He told her with stern, but concerned eyes.

She looked to him and instantly her eyes filled and dripped with tears. He pulled her to him as they both stood, sliding back their chairs to embrace each other. She sobbed onto his shoulder as he held her protectively.

"I hate being human sometimes." She muffled through his shirt.

"You shouldn't." He replied gently.

"It's because I'm human that I'm having these emotions though. Why can't I BE brave like you?" She turned her face to lean on his shoulder.

"It's not bravery, but lack of an important aspect that separates Humans from Demons." He explained as he softly stroked her back.

"What's that?" She sniffed as her tears slowed down.

"Fear."

She pulled back and looked at him confused.

"Fear?"

"Fear is important, and Demons, most of us anyway, don't have it like you humans do."

"Honestly, I wish I didn't have fear." She huffed a chuckle.

"Fear is what gives you that sense of mortality. Trust me, it's important." He told her as he brushed a tear away from her face.

"If you know that, that means you've been afraid before." She smirked to him.

"There was one time I was afraid." He admitted with a slight embarrassed look.

"Tell me."

"Hn...Well, you are my wife." He shrugged.

Sakura blushed with remembering they were wedded.

"It was when I got this." He pointed to his forehead.

"Your Jagan? Why?"

"It is one of, if not the, most painful operations to undergo in Demon World."

Her eyes widened to him.

"You claimed to have read my file. I'm surprised you didn't already know." He smirked to her.

"I had very limited time in Spirit World, all I was able to read was how you ended up helping Yusuke-san. Up to you mastering the Darkness technique at the Dark Tournament." She explained.

"Hn."

"I only read about the same amount in Kurama-san's file, not much in Kuwabara-san's file, but the most of Yusuke-san's."

"That was smart."

"Well, I kinda had to. No one was telling me why there was such a big deal for me specifically, so I had to find out while I could. One thing I still don't know for sure though..." She gave Hiei a suspicious look.

"Hn?" He raised a brow.

"Are you related to Yukina-san?"

Hiei's eyes widened and pulled away from her.

"How did you come up with that?"

"You have have the same eyes. Is it some sort of secret?" She looked at him confused from his jumpy reaction.

He took a deep breath and stepped closer to her again.

"I keep underestimating your abilities. Yes, it is a secret I keep from her. She is my twin sister." He explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she gasped.

"Your sister?!"

"Sakura..." He groaned.

"Hiei! Shame on you! She deserves to know!"

He was taken back by her scolding.

"Now, wait a minute..." He put his hand up.

"No, you listen here. She is a wonderful, sweet, and GENTLE soul! To not tell her is disrespecting her! You better have a damn good reason why you never told her." She folded her arms and waited for his answer.

Hiei blushed with embarrassment and cleared his throat. He explained to her what had happened and why he never intended to tell her not matter that Shigure made him agree to or not.

"That's bull shit." She stood there never easing her disproving stare.

"She's my sister, it's my secret, I hope you can respect me and not tell her." He told her with a stern stare.

"Oh believe me, I won't tell her a damn word. You will though." She raised her brows to him.

"What?"

"Take it as my Will." She shrugged.

"No..." His tone changed.

"I'm serious. If I die out there, you'll have to protect Human World. But I know it's in good hands, so once it all calms down. You have to tell her." She looked at him with a serious stare, with her arms still folded.

"She deserves better." He told her.

"Oh ok, so you think I settled?"

"That's not what I meant."

"But it is, if you believe that! You're a way different demon now than you were way back then. You're not a thief, or malicious killer anymore. You're a guardian, you're honorable. And you're pretty amazing." She shrugged a smile to him.

"That is still a part of who I was and who made me who I am." He replied.

"We all make mistakes. To haunt yourself with your past for the rest of your life is wasteful and foolish. Anyone who believes themselves to be perfect is shallow, and a liar." She dropped her arms and stepped towards him to hold his hands.

"We show we've learned from our mistakes by not making them again. Trying not to, anyway. It's just part of being alive." She smiled gently to him.

He forced a small smirk to her as he gently grasped her hands in return.

"You're too convincing at times."

She smiled in return. They both quickly turned their heads to look out the window when they suddenly heard a roll of gentle thunder echo. Sakura walked to the window and looked out.

"He's making it rain..." She noticed.

"No, he doesn't have that power. He's manipulating the elements to cause it to rain with his own powers." Hiei explained while looked out the window from behind Sakura.

"Isn't that the battle area? Why is he doing that?" She looked to him.

"He likes fighting in more wet areas. We all have our preferences." He shrugged and turned away.

She watched him put his cloak and scarf on.

"You're not planning on interrupting my fight with him, are you?" She asked, observing his strange behavior.

He paused and turned back to face her.

"I would be lying if I told you I wasn't. I'll respect your battle, as much as I don't agree with it. But..."

"No 'but'! You can NOT step in." She cut him off.

"Sakura don't"

"I forbid it!" She stood firm.

Hiei blinked with wide eyes.

"You can say what you want. I told you, I'll respect your battle, but if I feel he is torturing you, of abusing his abilities on you. I WILL cut in." He stepped toward her with stern eyes.

Sakura kept her firm gaze right back to him, but took a soft breath.

"You must understand, I HAVE to do this. If I can stand at all, if I my heart still beats, you can not interrupt. I can't chance on you sabotaging everything for Human World. Promise me." She looked to him with sincere and sad eyes.

"No."

"Promise me!"

"NO! I will not promise that!"

They both stopped and stared at each other with a sad expression.

Knock Knock Knock

They turned their heads to the door as they saw Kurama and Yusuke step in.

"Honeymoon phase over already?" Yusuke lifted his brows.

"Hn..." Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from Sakura.

"In other words, good morning." Kurama added.

"Good morning." Sakura responded.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Yusuke asked looking at Sakura.

She shrugged with a heavy sigh.

"I take it you're nervous. The both of you hardly ate." Kurama saw their untouched food on the table.

"Yes, it's sinking in more and more." She admitted.

Hiei leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

"What was the yelling over?" Yusuke nosed.

"None of your business." Hiei replied.

"Yusuke." Kurama hushed.

"No it's ok, I think it's important you know. I was trying to get him to promise me to not interfere." She explained.

"Hn..." Hiei grumbled as he opened his eyes to glare at the floor.

"She has a point, Hiei." Kurama looked to Hiei.

"We can't have you stopping any chances Sakura could have in saving Human World." Yusuke stated.

"What chances? A bee has a higher chance at killing a human than her killing Raiden." Hiei snapped.

"Ouch, Hiei. You should have more faith in your woman." Yusuke winced.

"Yusuke-san, if I may? I didn't fall for Hiei because of his ability to sugar coat." Sakura gave him a look with a smirk.

"Good point, but still. You are a Spirit Detective. Koenma didn't just hand pick you because you were purely human." Yusuke folded his arms.

Everyone's heads turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at him confused.

"You had potential spirit energy. Meaning your energy had a great absorption rate. Better than mine. It comes from a family line of having spirit energy. Think about it, you've had less training than I had at your point. Yet you're stronger than I was. Koenma saw all this in you and knew you would make a great detective. He has faith in you, Hiei needs to as well."

The room went silent as everyone's eyes slowly made their way to Hiei. He lifted his head to Yusuke and saw him nod. A way to tell Hiei he was telling the truth. Hiei pushed himself off the wall and walked up to Sakura. Without a word, he lifted one of his hiruseki stones and placed it around Sakura's neck and held her shoulders.

"I won't lie to you. I still don't agree to this battle. But for you, I will try to keep faith." He told her eye to eye.

She nodded to him with a smile to accept it. They all knew, that was the most that Hiei would put into agreeing to this battle. Kurama and Yusuke proceeded to give Sakura advice from their battles with Raiden. They were shocked when it was revealed to them of Hiei's findings.

"He teleports?" Yusuke gasped.

"That explains a lot." Kurama lifted a hand to his chin.

"So, it's not just speed." Yusuke dropped his chin to the back of the chair he straddled.

"Actually, we're not sure if he has much speed abilities now knowing he teleports." Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, and it would explain his attacks to Human World were spaced between several days." Kurama added.

Everyone's eyes moved to him.

"Care to elaborate?" Yusuke raised a brow.

"Well I've never known anyone to have the ability to teleport. It's a very rare and strenuous power. Hence why it's so rare to find. Any demon that usually can never reveals it, since it takes so much out of them." Kurama explained.

"That makes sense, he could have easily taken me the same day he took Hiei. But he showed up the day after." Sakura told them.

"Yes, also why he took Hiei first. He would need as much of his powers to contain Hiei during teleporting. However, it would be easier on him with you." Kurama motioned to Sakura.

A pause over came them as they all began thinking more about Raiden.

"I wonder...That beast we fought, Hiei. Hydra of Lerna. Do you think Raiden would have anything to do with that?" She looked to him.

"Hydra of Lerna? I thought they were destroyed ages ago." Kurama looked to Hiei.

"We heard its scream during training one day. It was in a ghost town close by Sakura's city. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have known how to kill the damn thing." He explained.

"Yes, but how could it have shown up in Human World like that?" Kurama furrowed his brows with deep thought.

"Um, what the hell are you guys talking about?" Yusuke asked with a confused expression.

Sakura explained about the creature and mythology Yusuke would be familiar with. As well as explaining how most mythological creatures from ancient history come from Demon World.

"Man, how come no one taught me this?" He whined.

"Because you never came across the problems she has." Hiei shrugged to Yusuke.

"Ok, so how would a demon creature like that get to Human World, IF Raiden wasn't behind it?" Yusuke asked.

"Considering the kekkai barrier is no longer, it could be easy for one to slip through from wondering." Kurama answered.

"But they're not known to be wondering creatures." Sakura added.

The guys' faces quickly turned to her with all of them looking confused.

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, from their mythology. They were known to be guardians of the gates to Underworld. Or what we know as Demon World. They didn't stray from their post." She explained.

"She's right, there would be no reason for it to have been exploring unless it was following something." Kurama stated.

"Or being lured by some one." Hiei added.

"Was the creature killed?" Kurama asked.

Sakura looked down almost ashamed.

"Yes, I had to. It was too much of a risk to humans in surrounding towns. And considering how strong it was, we couldn't risk it not being knocked out long enough for Koenma to retrieve it." She explained.

"Besides it also having multiple heads." Hiei sneered.

"Yes, I wasn't left with much of a choice."

Yusuke lifted his head and looked straight to Sakura.

"You make it sound like you never killed anything before." He huffed a chuckle.

"She has this thing..." Hiei sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I refuse to kill demons. No matter the crimes, I do what I can to knock them unconscious and have them sent to Spirit World prison." She explained.

"That's weird...Does Raiden know?" Yusuke moved his hands to his hips.

"Not that I'm aware, why?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, I'm just curious because he really hated me because of all the demons I've killed. Maybe he could reconsider if he finds out you've never killed a demon. Besides the dragon, monster, thing." Yusuke shrugged.

"Unfortunately, Yusuke, as excellent of an idea that is. I doubt Raiden would end an entire war on Human World for the fact of ONE Spirit Detective not having a kill record." Kurama looked to Yusuke.

"I appreciate it you guys, but it's seriously ok. I know there's no way out of this." Sakura forced a brave smile.

The door suddenly opened with Koenma standing at the door.

"It's time.." He spoke in a sad tone.


	12. Chapter 12 It Does Get Worse pt 2

Chapter 12

It Does Get Worse

Part 2

.

Koenma stood at the door way and waited for Sakura to make her way towards him. Each of the guys slowly followed Sakura as she carefully took each step. Calmly making her way to Koenma. They exchanged looks as she made it to the threshold, before they quickly turned their heads out to the hall where a figure approached them. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Takeshi-kun?!" She gasped.

"My master has sent me to escort you to the battlefield. He wanted to make sure if there were any troubles, that I would report it immediately." Takeshi spoke with a dark monotone.

"Your master?" Sakura furrowed her brows.

"We could kill you before you could report." Hiei muttered.

"Now now..." Kurama shook his head to him.

"Yes, Raiden-sama has released my demon side. I have him to thank for it. He saved me, Sakura." Takes glared to her.

Before she could say anything, Takeshi turned his back and began leading the group. They winced as they exited the main manor-like building, walking into the sunlight. Hiei made his way to walk next to Sakura as they continued to make their way to the arena.

"He's not admitting true demon energy." He whispered to her.

She raised a brow and tilted her ear closer to Hiei.

"He's under some trance. Be careful." Hiei stood straight and continued to walk next to her.

They continued to make their way to the large walled off arena.

"This brings back memories. Looks like the arena from the Dark Tournament." Yusuke muttered as they stopped to wait for the large doors to open.

"Yes it does." Koenma confirmed.

"By the way, where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"I have him on standby in Human World. I didn't have enough time to tell him everything. All he knows is to wait for my word then to fight like he's never fought before." Koenma explained.

They walked through, again following Takeshi until they stopped at another set of large doors.

"Your battle will begin when these doors open. The rest of you can follow me to the stands." Takeshi turned away from Sakura to lead the way.

"Takeshi-kun! Stop this!" She yelled at him.

He stopped and turned to her with an angry glare.

"Stop what?" He growled.

"This isn't you! You know it's not! Please!" She walked up to him.

"You're wrong, this IS me! This is my true potential that Raiden-sama awoken from deep within me!"

"No! You're a sweet man with a pure heart! You don't belong here. You shouldn't know about any of this, and I am so sorry I couldn't protect you." Sakura's eyes began to swell with tears.

"HA! Protect me?! From what, YOU?! You hunt demons! And you didn't even have the guts to tell me about it! Were you planning on killing me eventually? Take me by surprise?! You slay every single one!" Takeshi hissed.

"NO! I would never! You should know me better than that. I refuse to kill, Takeshi-kun! You know how I feel about all of the hate in the world. Why would I be a hypocrite with something so serious as taking a life!" She screamed back at him which caused Takeshi to step back.

"You would tell me so many times to get Ryosuke back for what he put me through. To curse his name, to break his things, to get him fired at his job. I never did any of those things. And why? Tell me! What was it I told you?" She stood firm.

Takeshi hesitated as his brows furrowed with trying to remember. He looked to the ground as he thought hard.

"Y-you said, even though he hurt you. He didn't deserve to be hurt back, by any means." He replied quietly.

"I stand by that with everything I do. Yes, I didn't tell you what I do, and I am SO sorry, but I couldn't tell you. It's part of my job that I can't tell people what I do. I wouldn't want you to worry about my anyway, especially more than I knew you already did."

He slowly looked up to Sakura with softer eyes.

"She's doing it." Hiei thought as he watched.

"I am a Spirit Detective. I am hired by Spirit World to protect Human World. The only thing that has changed about me, is that I'm physically and spiritually stronger. However, I am the same Sakura Takahashi that made friends with you years ago." She calmed her breathing as she held her hand out to him.

Takeshi looked down to her hand as his breathing became more erratic. Tears started to fall down his face as a slight panic began to come over him.

"But! He...! He said I'm demon! He told me you killed demons!"

"You have an ancestor that was demon, but the genetic line is very faint. You are in fact, more human than anything else." Koenma explained.

Takeshi looked to him with a saddened confusion.

"It's ok, he runs Spirit World." Sakura smiled to him.

Takeshi's aura flashed before them and he jumped to Sakura, embracing her while crying.

"S-S-Sakura-chaaaan!" He cried.

Sakura sighed with relief and patted his back with a giggle.

"She did it!" Kurama smiled.

"Hn..." Hiei watched carefully as he folded his arms.

"It's like an angry fog is out of my head! Sakura-chan! How did you do that?!" Takeshi pulled back and held her shoulders.

"It's not the first time I've had to snap you out of a stupid fog." She shrugged to him.

He chuckled and pulled back to wipe his face with his arm.

"Does this mean they're all possessed?" Kurama lifted a brow.

"No, it's a lot more complicated than that." Hiei responded.

"Just how complicated?" Yusuke asked.

"Raiden has been activating their demon side. How, and how much for each individual is left to be answered." Hiei explained.

"Could you tell us how he's doing it, Takeshi-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not much help. The only thing I can tell you is that I found out Demon World has similar plants to Human World." He awkwardly chuckled.

"What? Elaborate, please." Kurama asked.

"Yea, I saw some weird plants grow around my building back in Human World. Never seen them before, but they're all around here." Takeshi explained.

Sakura turned and looked to Kurama as the rest followed her gaze.

"There is no plant that is shared between worlds." Kurama explained.

Sakura looked down for a second then looked back up rather quickly.

"I think I've figured all of this out." She smiled.

Everyone's eyes quickly turned to her in shock.

"You're seriously going to do this?" Hiei asked.

"Sakura-chan, please don't fight him." Takeshi looked to her.

She looked to Hiei and placed her hand on his arm.

"I can do this." She told him and Takeshi.

"We really should go to the stands. If we take any longer, Raiden may get curious to what's taking us." Takeshi stated.

"Well, I'm glad you're not being a fan-boy anymore. You're with us now, kid." Yusuke patted Takeshi on the back.

"Go on, I'll be there." Hiei muttered as he looked to the ground.

Kurama and Koenma nodded and began making their way with the other two to the stands.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Takeshi asked the guys.

"Well, you could say that." Yusuke chuckled.

Hiei turned towards her as the hall began to grow more and more quiet.

"Hiei..." She started.

She stopped when she felt Hiei's arms wrapped around her and pull her in to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in deeply, taking in his scent.

His wrapped hand moved up to her head and pressed his lips to her forehead while taking in her scent.

Their heads pulled back to meet each other in the eyes locked in a serious gaze.

His hand moved to her face where he wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

She gripped onto his cloak as if he would fall if she loosened.

He looked to her as a gloss shined over his eyes.

She forced herself to take in a breath of air as he began to step back and she was forced to loosen her grip.

He left his hand on her cheek until he couldn't reach as he forced himself, step by step, further from her.

She reached out to him as a lone tear escaped and fell from her eye.

The doors behind her slowly began to open. Hiei nodded to her just before he disappeared. She turned to face the doors as they continued to open to an arena with screaming demons in the stands. She took a deep breath and took her first steps onto the grass.

Hiei joined the rest of the group, standing closest to the rail. Yusuke and Kurama allowed Hiei to be front and center as they watched Sakura take her steps into the arena. Ready to be able to hold him back, Yusuke and Kurama took either side of Hiei.

"It's weird being on this end." Yusuke sighed.

"Just curious, how strong is Sakura?" Takeshi asked.

"She's strong, just not strong enough." Hiei answered.

"We must have faith in her." Kurama answered.

Takeshi looked down as they all saw Sakura stop at the display of weapons laid out for her to choose.

"Welcome Detective! Please choose any weapons that you feel will help your chances against me!" Raiden boasted from the other end of the platform.

Sakura looked up and shot him a glare. She looked around at all the weapons. Instead, she pulled out her own wakisashi and unsheathed it before jumping onto the battle stage.

"Kill him, Sakura." Hiei thought as he watched.

The crowd roared as Raiden raised his arms to Sakura joining the wet platform. She looked to her right as she saw a demon girl with fox ears and tail, and microphone, jump onto the stage with them. She also noticed many wet puddles on the flooring.

"Not that I agreed to be here, but I do love a good bloody battle! This is your favorite announcer, Koto! Today we will be watching this HIGHLY unbalanced battle between our new ruler, Raiden!" The crowd roared once again.

"And Spirit World's Detective, Sakura Takahashi!" Koto motioned her hand over to Sakura as the crowd quickly began to boo.

"Any last words, Detective?" Raiden removed his outer robe as his icy eyes glared across the floor to her.

Sakura forced herself to take a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Yes, I do."

Raiden smirked as he motioned his hand to allow her to speak.

"I want you to reconsider this battle." She looked to him with a serious gaze.

The crowd immediately began laughing obnoxiously at her as even Raiden huffed a smirk.

"Why, my dear? To spare your life?" He sneered to her.

"No, to spare yours. You know I have no chance against you. But as soon as I die, all bets are off. It won't be one on one anymore." Sakura smirked.

Raiden's expression quickly changed and glared at her.

"You dare question my abilities?!" He shouted.

"Dammit, Sakura! She's pissing him off!" Takeshi began biting his nails.

"No, I know exactly what your abilities are." She smirked.

Hiei's eyes widened.

"Has she really figured him out?" Kurama asked.

"She's figured out more with less, it is possible." Hiei replied.

"We fight to the death!" Raiden shouted.

"Raiden makes it known, the battle is a death match!" Koto announced.

"I won't fight you then, Raiden!" Sakura shouted back.

The roar of the excited crowd quickly changed to chatter.

"What?!" Hiei thought with panic on his face.

"What the HELL is going on?!" Takeshi ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Raiden smirked.

The crowd quieted down.

"Are you forfeiting?" He raised a brow.

"No, of course not. But as long as this is a fight to the death, I will not fight back." She shrugged, feeling more relaxed as her nerves were gone.

"Allow me to understand you better. You're not forfeiting, however you're refusing to fight?" He looked to her as if she were an idiot.

"Well, I will defend myself to the best of my abilities." She explained.

Raiden nodded his head and chuckled mockingly.

"The Spirit Detective has just announced that she will only be defending herself! This will most certainly be a quick battle, folks!" Koto's voice echoed.

"Let me kill the fox girl." Hiei growled as he leaned against the wall railing.

"Save your strength..." Yusuke folded his arms.

"Shall we begin?" Raiden smirked.

Sakura nodded and moved to a defensive stance.

"Stay dry." She thought.

"Raiden Vs. Sakura! BEGIN!" Koto shouted.

Raiden launched himself soaring towards Sakura only to stop just before her. She flinched and looked up to him.

"Fight me." He stated coldly.

He suddenly flashed his aura, causing her to fly back crashing into the stands behind her. The former Urameshi team and Takeshi watched in horror. Sakura forced herself out of the clouded rubble and jumped out, around and back onto the stage.

"That was impressive." She grunted with a smirk.

"Impressive INDEED! Raiden's aura threw Sakura crashing into the stone stands! But she comes out of it with no visible scratches!" Koto recapped.

"Mph, it seems your demon pet has taught you quite a lot." Raiden scoffed.

"He's not my pet, he's my sensei. And yes, he is an excellent teacher." She smirked.

Raiden suddenly appeared behind her.

"Let's test that, shall we?" Raiden quickly grabbed Sakura's forearm.

"AH!" She screamed out in pain from his grip.

"Let the human's go, Raiden!" She grunted through her teeth to him.

His narrowed eyes glared deeply as his grip tightened even more, snapping her arm. He then yanked her back and threw her to the other side of the stadium. After the cloud of dust moved on she stood in the rubble covered in more dust than before, holding her arm.

"What a GRIP, folks! Raiden broke Sakura's arm before sending her to the other end!"

Raiden stood there while staring at Sakura. Hiei watched as his rage continued to build.

"He's toying with her." He growled.

"Yes, he could have this match already finished. However, it seems he's after something." Kurama observed.

"Her surrender, maybe?" Yusuke asked.

"That, or something else we're unaware of." Kurama added.

"Only one way to know..." Koenma folded his arms.

"Let them go, Raiden!" Sakura shouted again.

She jumped from the rubble and landed on the platform. He chuckled to her again in his belittling tone.

"You foolish human! They don't want to leave!" He raised his arms.

"Because they're under YOUR trance."

His eyes fluttered while trying to hold his poker face. He forced a quick recovery by folding his arms with a mocking smirk.

"You really know nothing, do you? One would have to be telepathic to do that. Either by birth, or by Jagan implant."

"Yes, you were born with multiple abilities, weren't you? You were born in the Secret Psychic demon tribes. You were their prince which is why you were spoiled. You didn't have the training like the pawns had. With you having your teleporting power, you were extra special. That was the only 'trick' you liked to pull out of your hat to save you from going through the training others had." Sakura spilled out.

Raiden's eyes widened in horror. A smirk crept onto her lips, satisfied.

"Secret Psychic Tribes?" Yusuke looked to the group, confused.

"They were so secretive; I only knew of them as a rumor." Kurama answered.

"Well, it seems Sakura looked through more files than she admitted." Koenma spoke up.

All eyes in the group turned to him.

"I had a file about them. It was all the information I was able to get over the course of a couple centuries. Everything Sakura has said so far, it does add up to everything about Raiden. Their usual abilities are lightening and telepathy. One of the last things I heard was about a century ago, they had their first prince in several hundred years." Koenma quickly explained.

"It was because of you failing that first Makai Tournament that shamed your people of you. You went back to be properly trained like you should have been from the start. You then put focus on your lighting powers, purposely over compensated to hide your other skills." Sakura continued.

"ENOUGH!" Raiden shouted as he summoned lightening to strike her.

She jumped quickly out of the way, only to trip and roll right into a puddle of water.

"Shit!" She thought as she forced herself up.

Another lightening struck next to her, using the water to shoot up her leg and into her body to stun her.

"KYAAAH!" She screamed and fell back to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Takeshi shouted.

Raiden looked up at the stands at Takeshi. He winced a glare then looked back down to Sakura.

"Apparently I haven't given you credit." Raiden began to walk up to her.

"You're quite smart to figure me out by breaking only ONE of my many mind controls." He leaned down, grabbed her by the head to lift her up.

"Here's my apologies."

He thrust his knee violently into her gut before slamming her face down into the broken floor.

"NO! Sakura!" Takeshi shouted again.

"Will you shut up?! It's your stupid voice that made him do that!" Hiei hissed.

Raiden continued to push her face down into the hard floor. She placed her hands either side of her face and arched her back, flinging her legs back to kick him in the back of his head. He let go as she was able to jump up and back, gasping for air. She landed and spit blood to the side as a stream of blood dripped down the side of her face and corner of her mouth.

"Amazing! Even after an incredible display of force from Raiden, Sakura still is able to stand!" Koto shouted.

"You're vial, Raiden. But I still won't fight to kill you." She lifted her arms into a defensive stance again.

"How is she pulling this off?" Takeshi furrowed his brows.

"I can't tell if he's holding back or not." Kurama mentioned.

"He's fighting differently." Hiei stated.

Yusuke and Kurama nodded their heads in agreement.

"Differently? But why?" Takeshi asked.

"Just more questions left to be seen if they'll be answered." Koenma replied.

"Like you could, you're quite confident! Why don't you just TRY to kill me like you have SO many other demons before me?" Raiden sneered.

"That's where you show how foolish YOU are!" She glared to him.

He glared back and appeared next to her. He stomped on her leg, causing a crack to echo, just before back handing her. She flung back sliding against the floor until she stopped just before the edge.

"UGH!" She groaned a whimper as she reached to her leg.

"STOP pretending to be this HERO! You're nothing, but a lower than a filthy human. You're a Spirit Detective. Disgusting creature, whipped to do Spirit World's bidding! Make any excuse you'd like, the blood on your hands show!" Raiden shouted.

Sakura forced herself up with a limp. She opened her hands and reached them out to him.

"The only blood on my hands is that of Lernaean Hydra and Spirit Detective's killings before me!" She shouted.

Raiden paused as he stared at her with a slight confused expression.

"I'm talking ALL lives you have taken!" Raiden huffed.

"Ok, I've killed bugs too." She shrugged with dropping her hands.

Takeshi smacked his forehead with his hand and groan.

"Now is not a time for jokes, Sakura."

"You expect me to believe, that YOU...a Spirit Detective. NEVER killed any demons? Even though, I know for a FACT, Spirit World sends orders to kill on demons?" He chuckled contemptuously.

"Yes, my boss is right there if you want confirmation." She pointed to the stands, right to Koenma.

"Thanks..." Koenma mumbled sarcastically.

"HAHAHAHA! I want to believe this from YOUR words. So now tell me. What would make a Spirit Detective refuse to kill?"

"I'm not surprised that someone like you, who is trying to start a war, wouldn't understand something so simple." She glared.

"Don't mock me, girl."

"You deserve it! You come off incredibly intelligent, yet you use that to feed into hate, anger, and fear! You're no better than the humans that live on Earth!" She shouted.

The crowd grew quiet.

"Can't you see? It would be hypocritical and redundant of me to kill ANYONE while screaming justice! All it does is add more fuel to the fire that is hate. There's already too much. I cannot allow myself to fall into that STUPID never ending cycle!" She cried with great passion.

Everyone stared in silence until chatter slowly began to take over Raiden looked around as he saw more and more humans snapping out of his control, one by one.

"The only way to see change, is to BE the change! Flow against the tide and only hope others will follow. Don't the right thing, even when no one is watching!" She continued.

Flashes of auras breaking from his control overcame the stadium until it suddenly ended. All of the humans broke his mind control. Raiden clenched his teeth and snapped his gaze to Sakura.

"ENOUGH!" He cried as lightening shot down from the sky, sharply bending and heading straight toward her at incredible speed.

"SAKURA!" Hiei shouted.


	13. Chapter 13 The Pledge

Chapter 13

The Pledge

.

The former Urameshi group and Takeshi watched with wide horror filled eyes as they witness Raiden's lightening pierce through Sakura's abdomen. She flew backwards, landing off the platform onto the grass, rolling until she hit the back wall. Yusuke and Kurama quickly grasped onto Hiei.

"LET ME GO!" Hiei cried.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but we HAVE to wait until they give the official call!" Yusuke grunted.

Koto stood in shock from the sudden attack. Raiden's gasp for air snapped her out of it and ran to Sakura's motionless form.

"I'm sorry folks, that last attack was NOT expected and was fast! Let me find out if she's still alive! Though, I would be surprised if she is!" Koto jumped off the platform, walked up to Sakura to lean in ears first.

Raiden began making his way over. He stopped at the edge and looked down with an indiscernible look on his face.

"Let me kill him! I'll make him PAY!" Hiei grunted as he fought through his friends hold.

Everyone paused as Koto stood up.

"Her heart still beats! This battle isn't over yet!"

Koto quickly moved away as Sakura rolled to her back and coughed out blood. Her eyes opened with tears flowing as she looked towards the clouded sky. Raiden stood watching with wide eyes.

"...I hear it..." She thought as she heard notes from her guitar play in her head.

"Youkai, I am humble, for tonight I understand." She spoke in a soft, harmonious voice.

"Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand." She stopped and coughed more blood.

Raiden jumped down and knelt next to her body.

"What are you doing?" He asked her gently.

"I know the words now..." She forced a weak smile to him.

Hiei watched in horror as Yusuke and Kurama kept a tight hold.

Raiden bent down and lifted her upright.

"You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you. I offer an apology, and one long over due." She looked him in the eyes as her soft voice was heard barely above a whisper.

"I am sorry. Youkai, I am sorry. Hear my words, and know I speak the truth...Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight. And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive...love can truly live." She looked down and gasped for air.

"No, you must finish, tell me." His voice cracked as he held her gently.

She coughed even more blood and leaned back to look him in the eyes weakly.

"Youkai, I am frightened, but I'll used my final breath, to tell you that I'm sorry. Let us end this dance of death. Many centuries of agony, that to your heart we sent. Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends. I am sorry...Youkai, I am sorry. Hear my words, and know I speak the truth." Her voice weakened with every breath.

"Finish." Raiden pleaded as his eyes filled with tears.

"If you can forgive, and if you can forgive...Love...Love will...truly live..." More tears fell from her eyes as her lips quivered.

"I'm ready." Her voice rasped to him.

Tears fell from his eyes. He shook his head as he pulled her closer to him.

"Why?...How?...How are you doing this?" He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"It's not me...It's your heart." She spoke as her eyes blinked slowly.

He pulled away and looked to her as more tears fell from his face and landed on her shirt.

"Your heart knows; it doesn't...want pain anymore." She softly gasped as her breathing began to slow down.

"I don't know how to stop this...I need your help, please. Tell me how." He pleaded.

"You know how...it's always been in you...just...listen to love. Do the right...thing."

Her eyes closed, without intent of opening.

Her breath slowly stopped with no signs of inhale.

Her body became limp.

He held her and watched her soft face as if waiting for her to take a breath in.

The stadium was overcome with a silence as if no soul was there. However, the filled stadium had shocked, confused, scared, and saddened eyes that were all on Sakura and Raiden.

"What is he doing?" Yusuke whispered while still holding onto Hiei.

Raiden scooped his other hand under Sakura's legs and lifted her gently as he stood. He calmly walked over to Koto on the grass that surrounded the stage.

"Hold the mic for me?" His voice was less intimidating as it was before the battle.

Koto nodded and stood off to the side while holding up the mic to his face.

"Hear this!" His voice echoed profoundly over the speakers.

"This battle is over, the war will not take place. Go home!" He nodded to Koto before walking away.

A moment of shock passed over as humans and demons began chatting, confused to his sudden change of mind. The former Urameshi team looked at each other in confusion. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama nodded to each other before hopping the wall.

"WAIT! I need your help getting these people home!" Koenma shouted.

"I'll help you, sir." Takeshi offered.

Koenma looked to him and sighed.

"No offense kid, but you don't have the third eye I need right now." Koenma replied.

Hiei lead the way as they ran after Raiden, following him to the opponent doorway.

"Raiden! Just where are you taking her?!" Hiei shouted angrily.

Raiden stopped and dropped his head.

"She's dead." He softly replied.

"Yea, we figured. We'd like our teammate's body back." Yusuke sneered as they left a few feet of space between each other.

"Allow me to take her, for now."

Hiei glared with a growl.

"You think because you suddenly grew a conscience you can just take her body?! No one cares about you, Raiden! Give her back!" Hiei hissed.

"Forgive me, Hiei." Raiden stated as a shock of electricity shot from Raiden to the three of them.

"For now." He repeated before walking away from the stunned trio.

Raiden disappeared as the outside doors opened. Hiei was the first to drop to the ground. He began punching and pounding the hard floor.

"SAAKUUUURAAAAAAA!" He screamed.

Yusuke reached out to console Hiei when Kurama grabbed his hand and shook his head to him. They allowed Hiei to finish his fit of rage before finally slowly heading back to the arena.

"There you are! Yusuke, you and I will gather up all of the humans and get them by the portal to Human World. Kurama, Hiei, from there you two will do memory erasing before we send them back. Are we clear?" Koenma ordered.

"What about any humans in the castle, building, thing?" Yusuke pointed his thumb in the direction of Raiden's property.

"There are none. Raiden wanted to mock Sakura by having all the humans watch her die." Takeshi explained in a morose tone

"I see, do you know exactly how many?" Koenma asked.

""Yes, 58 including myself."

"Great, now we have a number. That will help us the most."

"Let's get started!" Yusuke nodded.

They used the arena as a containment field to filter out the demons from humans. Mukuro lent one of her vehicles to carry all of the humans in one trip to the Demon World border. They filed out two at a time, one say Hiei, the other to Kurama. Both would erase their memories by their individual powers. After some time, they came to the last two, Takeshi and another male.

"This is Sakura's cousin." Takeshi introduced.

"My name is Keigoh. So, that really was her out there?" He looked to Hiei and Kurama.

Hiei only looked down while Kurama nodded in response.

"Is there any way I can remember? It's terrible, I know. But her mother deserves to know." Keogh asked with saddened eyes.

"No, you have to forget for your own safety." Hiei replied sharply.

Keogh nodded somberly and walked to Kurama. Takeshi walked up to Hiei.

"I loved her too. She was a great soul." He told him with tears in his eyes.

Hiei nodded before opening his Jagan and erasing his memory of his time in Demon World.

"Well, that's all of them." Koenma sighed heavily as they watched Yusuke take Takeshi and Keigoh through the portal.

"Shall we go back to Raiden's?" Mukuro lifted a brow.

"Hn..." Hiei turned his back and began walking away.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Do what you all want." Hiei stated before disappearing.

Mukuro put a hand on Kurama's shoulder to stop him from going after Hiei.

"If he wants to fight him that's his business. Raiden called off the war. Our jobs are done." She told him.

Kurama nodded in reply then looked to Koenma.

"I better head back to Human World myself. I'm sure my family is concerned."

"Make sure Yusuke makes it back here, will you?" Koenma asked Kurama before he jumped through.

Once Kurama made it through, he ran into Yusuke immediately. The former detective stood there as he watched each human exit the forest that held the portal. He had a deep thought look about him. Kurama calmly walked up to him.

"Everything alright, old friend?" Kurama smiled to him.

"Am I a killer? A hypocrite?" Yusuke asked him.

"Ah, I see Sakura's words struck you."

"It makes sense though. Every mission I finished, there was someone who died, it was in vain wasn't it?"

"Yusuke, diversity is a wonderful, yet complicated thing. You felt you were doing the right thing, bringing justice. As for Sakura, she felt the same thing, doing what she knew was right." Kurama explained.

"It certainly got me in trouble. How I lost control and Raizen killed Sensui through me." Yusuke sighed heavily.

"Yes, but it was your path in life. You found your true potential because of it. If there's something I've learned in my many years, it's this. Everyone has their own fate they must face."

"You have one hell way of putting it, Kurama." Yusuke smirked.

They both paused quietly before looking at each other.

"Do you think Hiei will be ok?" Yusuke lifted a brow.

"I'm not sure, he certainly pulled a fast one on me." Kurama looked up.

"Yea, I sensed him through the portal just before you came through. I'm guessing he doesn't want anyone to know he's here. I would think he would be going after Raiden right now."

"My guess is he's fulfilling something of Sakura's before doing so. I don't imagine him staying here long."

"What do we do if he goes after him?"

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. I've never seen Hiei so quiet after having such a fit over someone like that. But also for Raiden to behave the way he did. It's safe to say, everything is uncertain at the moment." Kurama heaved a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Yea, I was afraid you would say that. Well, I'm off to grandma's before I head back. How about you?"

"I'm sure my family needs to see me. I wasn't allowed much chance to give them notice of my departure. Be sure not to stay too long, Koenma's watching. We'll see each other again soon, I'm sure." Kurama waved to Yusuke as he walked off.

Yusuke waved back and began making his way towards Genkai's property. As soon as he walked through the large doors, he saw the old master sitting on her patio steps sipping on hot tea.

"Hey grandma! What are you doing having tea outside?" Yusuke walked up and sat next to her at the steps.

"I felt the two needed privacy." Genkai looked back into her open doors to one closed off room.

"The two?" Yusuke grabbed a cup and poured himself tea.

"Don't play stupid, we already know you are. Hiei showed up with a rather upset look on his face. He asked to speak to Yukina, so they're back there talking right now." She explained with her raspy voice.

"Glad to see you're still bubbly as usual. Well, I'm sure Sakura had something to do with that." Yusuke sighed before taking a sip.

"Your replacement? I head something about a battle in Demon World, I take it she died?" She looked to Yusuke apathetically.

"You're rather cold about it!"

"I never met the girl, dimwit! How am I supposed to care about someone I can't even point out in a crowd?!"

"Fine! You have a point, you grumpy old bat! Anyway, Hiei was really close to her. I've never seen him so worked up over someone before." Yusuke put down his cup and folded his arms.

"You're still stupid, aren't you?" Genkai sipped her tea.

"What the hell is up your ass?!"

"Thin about how you would feel if Keiko died that way! You're dumber than ever. Now onto a more serious matter. How come Human World isn't under attack?"

Yusuke gave Genkai a quizzical expression.

"There's something wrong with you..." He grumbled.

"According to you, I'm senile."

"I stand by that. Raiden called off the war right after Sakura died."

Genkai stopped and looked up to Yusuke. Their conversation was cut short by Yukina and Hiei walking out of the room.

"It's not your fault, Hiei-san. Whenever you are ready to talk about whatever it is, I'll be here with open ears." Yukina smiled before bowing to him.

Hiei's eyes slightly widened when he saw Yusuke on the porch with Genkai.

"Hiei, mind if we talk?" Yusuke stood up.

"I mind." Hiei quickly made his way to the side exit.

Yusuke quickly walked around to catch up to him.

"Hiei, don't go doing anything stupid now."

"Tch, mind your own business, Urameshi."

"I'm serious, think of Sakura. Honor her."

Hiei paused before he disappeared.

"Ugh, I hope he listened..." Yusuke grunted.

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped, Yusuke-san. But did something happen to Sakura-chan?" Yukina asked with a deeply concerned look on her face.

Yusuke looked to her and breathed a heavy, sad, sigh.

.

.

.

Raiden exited a room without Sakura in his arms. Her blood stained his overlay as he looked down with a pause. His head hung low as he turned slowly and walked away from the room before quickly stopping to look up.

"You're rather protective for a teacher, Hiei." Raiden stated as Hiei revealed himself, stepping out from a corner.

"Yours will be the final life I take; from there I will be able to honor her memory." Hiei pointed his katana at Raiden.

Raiden stood still, heaving a deep sigh.

"Return in two days, then we will have our fight."

"No, we will fight now."

"No, Hiei, you will wait the two days. Find a room and stay if you like." Raiden disappeared as soon as he finished his words.

Hiei growled loudly in frustration that echoed through the halls. He reluctantly sheathed his blade before stomping down the halls.

"Fine, I'll stay. Just to make sure the coward doesn't run off...Two days." He thought angrily as he continued to walk around.

He came up to the door of the room he stayed with Sakura in. Instinctually he grabbed the handle to burst in, but quickly came to a halt. Flashes of her in the room with him took over his mind. He gasped for air and let go of the handle.

"If I go in there, I'll smell her scent. I'll see her clothes." He thought.

Taking in a deep breath, he knelt down and sat in front of the door. He folded his arms and closed his eyes to force himself to rest.

.

.

.

"Wake up!"

Hiei heard a familiar voice as his eyes snapped open.

"Hn...What are you doing here, Mukuro?" He huffed as he looked to her with disinterest.

"Get up, we're going for a walk." She told him as she turned to walk away from him.

Hiei stood and began walking next to her as they made their way through the halls to exit outside.

"I'm shocked you've allowed Raiden to live." She started.

"He did something with Sakura's body. He told me to wait 2 days, then we will have our fight." He explained.

"You have your Jagan."

"I've already tried, it's useless here."

"Either way, you have a choice you have to make. You've already slept one day away so you don't have time to debate on an answer."

"It's either sleep the time away, or dwell on her death. What choice are you talking about?"

"You can fight Raiden without killing him, preserving your honor for your wife. Or kill him, having your way while dishonoring her." She explained.

He stopped walking next to her. Mukuro took a few more steps before she stopped and turned to him.

"I will kill him, but he will be the last." He looked to her with a serious gaze.

"You can't have it both ways, Hiei. You kill at all from now on, you're dishonoring your wife."

"He took her life, he doesn't count." He hissed.

"He was going to kill millions of humans; it didn't change her opinion on killing."

"He cancelled the war. Therefore, she died for nothing!"

"You FOOL! She died for everything!" Mukuro shouted back.

His eyes widened.

"If you insist on killing him, then you are no longer welcome on my grounds." She folded her arms.

"You want me to believe that your views have changed?"

"You know as well as I just how valid her words were. She made a self sacrifice to stand against killing. When will you open your eyes? Maybe this world has changed from the one we used to know. It's time for us to adapt." Mukuro turned her back.

Hiei stood there amazed and confused.

"I suggest you honor her. Now go back and eat something, you're not thinking clearly." She told him before she started to walk away from him.

Hiei watched her walk away still confused by their conversation. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned and began walking back to where he slept. He stood at the doorway clearing at the door handle. He reached out and gripped it tightly, and if it would try to run.

"Keeping that door closed won't make her any less dead."

Hiei whipped his head around to see Yusuke standing behind him.

"Hn, I'm well aware of that. What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei spat.

"I ran into Mukuro, she told me you were in here. I need to check on my favorite three eyed demon." Yusuke showed a friendly smirk.

"Go away."

Hiei closed his eyes as he forced himself through the doorway. He was instantly hit like a brick wall of her scent. He froze in his steps.

"Hiei?" Yusuke stepped toward him with concern.

The former detective saw Hiei's grip tighten even more on the handle of the door. He quickly walked up behind him to land a firm pat on Hiei's back.

"I can bet that you haven't eaten in a couple days, knowing you. How about we eat together, like old times?" Yusuke grinned.

He waved over a demon guard to get room service sent. Both Hiei and Yusuke ended up sitting quietly at the table in the room while waiting for the food. Hiei insisted on the window staying open, even though it began to rain.

"I know you don't want to talk about her." Yusuke broke the awkward silence.

Hiei took a deep breath while staring at the table.

"It's a fact I have to face. I allowed myself to fall for her..." He quietly replied.

"About that, you never fall for a woman. How did you end up growing feelings for her?" Yusuke forced a chuckle to further break the tension.

Hiei blushed and turned his head away slightly.

"She hurt her shoulder during our struggle with the Hydra creature. I had to help her and she was...slightly exposed. And..." Hiei hesitated.

"What? I won't say a word." Yusuke eagerly waited.

"I guess it sparked something. I had, what you call, an intimate dream about her that night. It changed my perspective of her after that." Hiei blushed more.

"NICE!" Yusuke chuckled and bumped Hiei's shoulder with his fist.

Hiei sighed and shook his head. The door swung open and a demon with a trolley of food walked in to serve the two. After the demon walked out with an empty trolley, Yusuke began digging in.

"You know what they say about sex dreams though, right?" Yusuke muffled through his full mouth.

Hiei gave him a disgusted look for many reasons.

"What? I'm hungry, answer my question." Yusuke shrugged.

"I don't usually participate in mindless chat, especially about sex." Hiei replied.

"Alright. They say, most of the time, if you have a sex dream about someone, you already had feelings for them." Yusuke explained before eating more food.

Hiei sat there and gave him a confused expression.

"You knew about the problems I had with her. I would confide in you and Kurama for advice. How is that having feelings for someone?"

"I'll answer that if you eat." Yusuke pointed to Hiei's tray of food.

He took a heavy sigh and reached for the chopsticks. He paused while staring at the food.

"Thank you for the food." He thought before he began eating.

"You could have been having problems with her, because you were attracted to her and didn't know it. Knowing you, you didn't recognize the emotions you were having so you took it as conflict with her. You probably had a crush on her, and didn't even know it!" Yusuke concluded while biting into his dinner.

"Hn...That's impossible." Hiei retorted.

Yusuke huffed a chuckle.

"Well, from everything you told me, I'm sure that's what it was. You two seemed to have a kindergarten relationship before you got along."

"Kindergarten?"

"Yea, kids at the kindergarten age tend to pick fights with other kids they like. Take mind and Keiko's relationship. When we were kids, I picked on her horribly! For years I did it actually. It wasn't until I admitted my feelings for her that I...well I haven't stopped, but hey I get to kiss her now if I piss her off too bad!" He laughed.

"Hn...stupid."

"Whatever man, but I got you to eat!" Yusuke smiled as they continued to finish eating in silence.

They both took heavy sighs after they cleaned their plates. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Yusuke..."

He looked up to Hiei.

"You're not the worst at counseling."

Yusuke began to chuckle.

"Is that your ass backwards way of saying, thank you? Well then you're welcome, buddy."


	14. Chapter 14 Regrets

Chapter 14

Regrets

.

Yusuke stayed with Hiei through the night to help keep his mid off killing Raiden. The former detective fell asleep in his chair while Hiei fell asleep on the window sill. They both ended up waking in the morning without realizing they had fallen asleep. Yusuke stretched his back from sleeping uncomfortably and Hiei stood up fixing his cloak.

"Oh damn!" Yusuke groaned before standing up.

He looked over at Hiei and saw the look on his face.

"So, you're still serious about killing him?"

"I know what all of you have been trying to get me to not do. I get it, I'm going to dishonor Sakura. But she accepted everything about me. She would understand."

"I really wish I could talk you out of this." Yusuke sighed.

The door swung open without warning, and a demon with another food trolley waltzed in. The demon took the plates and bowls left on the table from the night before, and replaced them with fresh plates of food.

"From Lord Raiden, he requests you to be at your best." The demon grumbled before rolling out of the room.

"I take it he's serious too." Yusuke put his hands on his hips.

"Hn..." Hiei huffed and sat down at the table.

"I still don't agree to this, but I wouldn't mind having some breakfast." Yusuke sat down.

.

Raiden walked slowly through an empty hallway, wearing fresh and clean clothing with an over robe. He stepped up to a door and calmly walked in. Inside the room sat 3 large rejuvenation chambers. Only one was left open. In front of it was a small demon in a white lab coat next to a gurney. Laying on the gurney was Sakura's unconscious body. Her hair was wet and a blanket covered her naked body up to her shoulders. Pink and red lines were all that was left on her face where scratches once were.

"Ah, Lord Raiden. I wasn't expecting you so early." The little demon nodded to Raiden.

"How is she today?" He asked as he hesitantly walked up to the gurney.

"Well, when you first brother her to me, I was afraid she was too far gone to save. She wasn't healing fast at all in the chamber. However, I found out humans heal much slower than us demons. She could use more time in the chamber, but I remembered you specifically ordered for two days only." The doctor explained.

"Yes, when will she wake?" Raiden asked as he stepped closer.

"I can have her wake up after I take some scans. Just to make sure her abdomen is mostly healed. Otherwise she won't survive the day."

"Of course, do what you need to, Dr Ugaki." Raiden walked over to a chair against the wall and sat calmly.

After a half hour passed, Dr. Ugaki waved Raiden over to a parted room where Sakura sat awake in a more comfortable bed. She wore a large grey medical gown. Her arm that was once broken, was wrapped in bandages while her waist down was covered by a blanket. She looked up to Raiden with confused and cautious eyes.

"Her body is still fragile, but she's ok to be sent back to Human World." Dr. Ugaki told Raiden before walking out of the room.

Raiden nodded and stepped up to the foot of her bed. He stared at her with a faint smile on his face.

"The doctor told me, you kept me alive. Why?" She asked.

His smiled faded as he looked away from her.

"You showed me a new light. You gained all of my respect for what you had done. Forgive me, but I couldn't let you die." He explained.

Sakura blinked with wide eyes then brought her hand up to her mouth to cover a smile.

"You want me to forgive you, for not allowing me to die?" She tried to laugh then groaned and held her stomach.

"Careful! You're not fully healed yet." Raiden rushed to her side.

"I-I'm fine." She grunted and brought a hand up to him.

They both took a calming deep breath.

"Raiden-san, I honestly thank you for not letting me die. That was the scariest thing I've been through." She smiled to him.

"I should be thanking you. You showed me the errors of my ways. You're rather inspirational in your extreme measures." He smirked to her.

"I'm just tired of hate, war, killing. It seems so primitive, doesn't it? It shouldn't be inspirational; is should be common sense. To me, anyway."

"Because of you, I'm able to understand and agree. I have many regrets, one of my greatest would have been allowing you to die by my hand. I was hoping, you could help guide me through this new way of living?" He offered his hand out to her.

She looked at it slightly confused then back up to meet his gaze.

"We all have regrets. WE all have said or done something we wish we could take back. But that's what makes living better than just existing. We get to learn from those mistakes and regrets to not make them again. The greatest gift, is to pass that on to our future so they do not make the same mistakes we've made either. You don't need my help, just allow yourself to view things in this different, more peaceful, way of life." She shrugged to him with a soft smile.

Raiden smiled handsomely to her in return. His hand dropped to hers on the bed and lifted it up gently, as if she could break by his touch.

"My dear, I was hoping you would guide me, by taking my hand in marriage?" He proposed.

Her eyes widened and she began to stutter.

"Is this for real?!" She thought as she tried to find her words.

"Uh, oh wow. Raiden, I am extremely flattered..." She forced a sentence together.

"But?" He sighed sadly.

"But I'm already married." She smiled sympathetically to him.

He blinked and began to chuckle lightly.

"Yes, of course, I should have seen it before. Your teacher, Hiei?" Raiden gently gave her back her hand.

"Yes..." She smiled dreamily.

"Well, I must say, he is a lucky demon. I now see why he wants my head so badly." Raiden breathed.

"Oh no! He doesn't know you kept me alive? Where is he?" She began to work her way out of her bed, carefully, but quickly.

"Sakura-san, you shouldn't move so quickly." Raiden worried while helping her off the bed, reluctantly.

"He has to know I'm alive!" She slipped on slippers and took Raiden's hand as a crutch as he helped her make her way to the door.

"Your bones aren't healed all the way." Raiden mentioned to her as he noticed wraps on her, once broken, leg.

"Yea I can feel it." She winced with a limp.

.

.

.

"Hiei! I know you're going to do what you want, but please...maybe just torture the shit out of him?" Yusuke offered to Hiei as he was about to walk out of the room.

"I'll consider it." Hiei nodded to his friend before heading down to the winding halls.

.

.

.

"Allow me to step out of the room first." Raiden stated as he helped Sakura to brace the wall before grabbing the door.

"If he sees you first he may just try to kill you!" Sakura feared.

"He may want me dead even after seeing you alive, Sakura-san." Raiden stated as he opened the door.

.

.

.

"I sense him." Hiei thought as he hurried down a hall.

He pulled off his cloak and scarf as he rounded a corner and saw Raiden standing in the bare hallway. Hiei stopped and stood with rage in his face all over again.

"Raiden! I gave you two days! We fight NOW!" Hiei shouted as he unsheathed his blade.

Raiden stepped away from the open door.

"If you wish to kill me, Hiei, I will understand. However..." Raiden stopped and looked toward the open door.

Hiei followed his gaze as he saw Sakura limp out over the threshold.

KLANK

Hiei dropped his katana as his eyes widened in shock.

"Hiei!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she smiled to him.

"S-Sakura?" He breathed in disbelief.

He felt his knees wobble under him before he forced himself to quickly go to her. He stopped as he stood right in front of her still unsure if he was hallucinating or not.

"Y-you...! Y-you're!" He stuttered.

"She's very much alive, Hiei. But be gentle, she isn't fully healed." Raiden warned.

Hiei looked to Raiden then back to Sakura, confused and still in shock.

"It's ok, Hiei." Sakura whispered to him as she reached to touch his face.

As her hand touched his cheek, he touched her hand, then softly but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and gently embraced her as he buried his face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him as they both held onto each other as if for dear life. He gasped for breath as he held back huge waves of emotions he had never felt before.

"I thought...We all thought..." He muffled into her neck.

"I thought I was too! Imagine my surprise when I woke up!" She pulled back to laugh, but winced again.

Hiei pulled back and gently put his hand on her stomach in concern.

"I'm ok..." She winced.

He looked up to Raiden.

"You wanted her dead, why did you save her?" Hiei asked as he helped Sakura lean to him as a brace.

"For many reasons, one of which, how amazing she is to allow herself to be sacrificed for the lives of others. I couldn't forgive myself if she had died by my hand. I used electrical currents to keep her artificially alive until I got her in a rejuvenation chamber. From there, it was a matter of her own will that took over." He explained.

Hiei looked down to her with a look she had never seen from his eyes before.

"This was why you needed two days..." Hiei muttered.

"Yes, but I also used a lot of my powers during my battle with her. I needed time to recover my energy as well as gather my thoughts. Everything I knew was turned upside down by a powerful act of love."

Sakura blushed with a small, humble, smile.

"Not to break this moment, but is it at all possible for me to change back to my old clothes?" She asked as she tugged on the medical gown she still wore.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid your clothing was burnt as well as covered in your own blood. They were disposed of except for this." He handed her the hiruseki stone necklace Hiei had her wear just before the battle.

"Oh Hiei, your stone!" Sakura smiled to hand it to him.

"You wear it." He placed it back over her head to lay on her chest like before.

"As far as clothing goes, I can have new ones made for you?" Raiden offered.

"That won't be necessary. If she's well enough, I'd like to take her home." Hiei interjected.

"Of course, yes she has been given permission by my doctor."

"But Hiei…" Sakura gave him an uncomfortable look grabbing the garment.

"Don't worry, you can wear my cloak." He softly told her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Are you ok to stand? I threw my cloak over there." Hiei pointed down the hall where his scarf and cloak laid.

"I'm fine, go ahead." Sakura smiled.

Raiden and Sakura watched Hiei hurry down the hall, picking up and sheathing his katana in the meantime.

"He does love you dearly." Raiden noted.

Sakura placed a hand over her heart with a happy sigh.

"I love him very much."

"If you should need anything in Demon World, you may count on me as your ally." Raiden bowed to her.

"I'm incredibly honored. Same for you, Raiden-sama." Sakura bowed in return.

"Please, just Raiden." He smiled to her as Hiei returned with his cloak and scarf.

"Here, I'll take you to our room to change." Hiei offered by a gesture of his hands for him to pick her up.

"It's ok, I really want to walk." She grabbed Hiei's hand and leaned to him like she did on Raiden for a crutch.

"I'll meet you two at the foyer." Raiden nodded as Hiei and Sakura walked slowly away.

Sakura walked with great focus on each step, limping with her bad leg.

"You're still persistent as ever." Hiei sighed to her.

"Would you have me any other way?" She smirked to him.

"Hn…never." He smirked back as he carefully guided her.

After several minutes of them slowly making their way through the halls, they were unexpectedly interrupted.

"HOLY SHIT!" Echoed through the hall.

Sakura and Hiei's head snapped up to see Yusuke down the way with a pale, shocked, expression.

"Oh, hey Yusuke-san!" Sakura smiled.

Yusuke ran down to catch up to them.

"Hiei, I thought I was going to have to hold you back from destroying the place. But when I wasn't hearing anything I was worried something bad happened to YOU! I wasn't expecting you to be alive, Sakura!" Yusuke grinned.

"That makes three of us." She smiled.

"Well, what happened?" Yusuke asked as he walked with them down the halls.

Sakura gave most of the story while Hiei nodded along.

"Wow, well you're an official Spirit Detective now, Sakura-chan!" Yusuke giggled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've experienced a near death battle! That's the way to do it!"

Hiei rolled his eyes as they came up to the door to their room.

"Well, I gotta say I'm real happy you're back. You seem to be the only one that keeps Hiei thinking straight. I gotta head back to my training grounds, but you two take care of each other now!" Yusuke grinned and waved before walking away.

"Thank you, Yusuke-san!" Sakura waved back before walking into the room with Hiei.

She looked around and saw hardly anything was touched or moved, besides the table and chairs.

"Let me guess, you hated being in here?" She looked to him.

"Wouldn't you?" He lifted a brow as he closed the door behind them before helping her in further.

"Yes, I suppose you're right…well, before I take this off. Just know, it's not pretty." She gave him a winced look while gesturing her hand over her body.

"Sakura…" He sighed to her.

"I know what you're going to say, but…just warning you."

She lifted the gown up and over her head before laying it on the chair next to her. Hiei saw the fresh scaring that still covered her body. Her stomach had a raw, jagged, circular scar that showed where she was hit. Lightening scars trailed up her legs with patches of bruises all over. She reached out for the cloak in his hand but looked up with concern when he didn't move.

"Hiei?" She asked when he didn't hand her the cloak.

He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt his breathing become heavy as he gently rests his chin on her shoulder. She slowly wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I'm not sure if I ever woke up from my dream this morning." He whispered to her.

She smiled and buried her face into his neck as uncontrollable tears leaked from her eyes.

"I had no idea two days had passed until I woke up, but for some reason…It's weird. I can feel that I've been away from you for that time. And I missed you."

He pulled her away while bringing his hand up to her cheek to hold her face.

"That's not weird." He smirked to her as he observed her hair in his hands.

"Your hair is longer…"

"Yea the doctor told me it was from being in that tank. I freaked out when I woke up so he had to talk to me for a while." She explained.

"I wish Raiden told me he was reviving you. I wouldn't have been so…stupid." Hiei muttered with slight embarrassment.

Sakura gently giggled while putting on his cloak.

"I'm glad he didn't actually, seeing the look on your face was worth more than all the money in the world." She winked to him.

He blushed slightly while looking her up and down.

"This will do." He approved.

He turned to help her out the door when her hold on his hand tugged him back. He stopped and looked back to her.

"Let's not wait until one of us is doomed to die before we express how we feel about each other. Please?" She sadly looked up to him.

He smirked with a nod before he leaned in and kissed her softly on her forehead. He helped her walk through the halls towards the foyer where Raiden stood, patiently waiting.

"Before you two go, some after care requirements for Sakura-san. You must absolutely eat, unless it becomes too painful. Any severe pain in the abdomen you are to return right away. Bed rest is required until you no longer have any pains. You should be able to run, cough, and jump without pain before going back for training, or any intimate activities." Raiden coughed towards the end.

Sakura blushed immediately and Hiei looked away as if he didn't hear.

"Last, but most importantly, no healers. The way the rejuvenation chambers work, healer powers could reverse what was done without intent. And of course, your healing may be faster than normal for a few days." Raiden explained.

Hiei grumbled with frustration about the healer news.

"How is she supposed to get around?" Hiei asked with frustration.

"Hiei, it's fine. Miki broke her leg a couple years ago, I can ask her for the brace boot she was given." Sakura smiled.

"If there are any complications, bring her back immediately." Raiden looked to Hiei.

He nodded as a reply. Raiden opened the door for them.

"Until we meet again. Farewell you two." Raiden bowed as Sakura and Hiei bowed in return before walking out the door.

Hiei stopped as soon as they walked out.

"The portal for Human World is miles out, I have to carry you." He went to bend down to swoop her up when she took a hesitant step back.

"M-maybe the walk will do us some good?" She smiled nervously.

Before Hiei could ask her anything, he turned around at the sound of something strangely familiar. They saw Mukuro with a small vehicle approaching. After she stopped within range, she jumped down and offered her hand to help Sakura board.

"I'll take you to the portal." Mukuro stated.

Hiei looked at her quizzically before following Sakura onto the vehicle. He helped her sit down before joining Mukuro at the front as the vehicle took off.

"How did you know?"

"Raiden told me the same day you and I last spoke. I couldn't tell you, because even Raiden was unsure she was alive at that time." She explained.

"You still should have told me."

"And have you breaking doors down to find her just to chance her still dying? I don't regret what I did."

"Hn..." Hiei looked over his shoulder to see Sakura sitting peacefully in her seat.

"How is she?" Mukuro asked.

"She seems fine."

"She's had a near death experience before right? I assume from Raiden's speech from the other day."

Hiei nodded.

"It obviously changed her, she became spirit detective. She could change again, Hiei. Don't change how you are to her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not glass, I saw how you sat her down. Besides, to help her remain the same, is to treat her the same. Humans can't handle things we can, you must be weary."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because, love doesn't come easy for demons like us. I don't want to see you lose it so quickly." She explained in a serious tone.

Hiei nodded to her.

"Hn.." He looked to her as if to say 'thank you.'

She nodded in return before he moved back to sit across from Sakura.

"We're almost there."

"Wow already? It doesn't feel like we're moving that fast." She smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked while looking her in her eyes.

She nodded.

"Just sore, but nothing new." She shrugged.

As the vehicle came to a stop, Mukuro walked to Sakura and helped her up and off the vehicle.

"You'll heal fine, maybe one day we can battle each other?" Mukuro offered.

"If I should become as close to your power, I would be honored to!" Sakura smiled.

"Hiei, you have a fine wife." She looked to Hiei as she allowed him to take over.

"She's not bad." He smirked.

Mukuro jumped back onto her vehicle and waved before taking off. Hiei and Sakura watched until she was out of sight. They both turned to make their way through the portal. He bent down and softly swooped her up. He looked to her for approval before taking off. They jumped through the portal and she groaned as they landed.

"Need a break?" He asked.

She hesitated before nodding. He set her on her feet, still wearing the slippers from the medical room. He watched her lean against a tree as she put a hand on her stomach.

"You're acting strange." He admitted.

"No I'm not, I'm fine."

He raised a skeptical brow.

"Ok, ok...the doctor there, he kept telling me how slow I was healing. I should have been more progressed. I guess it got to me in a weird way."

"You're human, you don't heal like us demons. You can't expect something like that from yourself. That idiot doctor probably had never been around a human before. Forget him."

She looked up at him and smirked softly.

"You're right, already forgotten." She nodded and looked around in the forest.

"This place is close to Genkai's property isn't it?" She asked.

Hiei nodded then his eyes widened with realizing.

"Do you mind if we go say hi? Yukina-san may have something I can take for the pain." Sakura stood up away from the tree.

Hiei looked to her with wide eyes.

"What? What did you do?" She squinted.

"It's what I didn't do…" He looked down shamefully.

She gave him a confused look until she remembered the promise she made him make. She began laughing and winced quickly.

"Oh Hiei, honestly I'm not surprised you didn't tell her." She gently giggled while holding her stomach.

"You're not?"

"No, I didn't think you would. I just hoped it would motivate you to want to tell her."

"You were all I could think about." He stretched out his hand to her to offer to pick her up again.

"Let's go to Genkai's. Maybe I'll finally meet the Master." She smirked as she let Hiei swoop her up softly.

"You never met her? But I thought you would go to Yukina before we were teamed up." Hiei began making his way to Genkai's while holding Sakura softly.

"I never had to. Yukina was always prepared when I would visit, and Genkai would be off doing her own thing."

As they arrived Hiei gently set Sakura to her feet on the porch before reaching to knock on the door. Yukina slid open the door.

"Yes? OH MY! SAKURA-CHAN!" Yukina's face lit up instantly seeing her.

"Wha? Who?" Kuwabara followed behind Yukina looking out.

Yukina took over to help Sakura inside the home. Hiei looked up at Kuwabara and glared.

"Great, who invited the idiot?" He grumbled.

"For your information, shrimp! I was here consoling Yukina-san!" Kuwabara boasted proudly.

"Your absence would work better." Hiei sneered as they all walked in after the girls.

"Sakura-chan, how are you alive? Yusuke-san told me about what happened! I was so upset over your death." Yukina sat her on a couch.

"Raiden-sama kept me alive. I guess I left a pretty big impression on him. I did die, but no one knew I was alive until just this morning. Including myself." Sakura quickly summarized.

"Oh! So you're Sakura Takahashi? Nice to meet you! I'm Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara bowed before he sat on the other end of the couch.

"Nice to meet you finally, Kuwabara-san. I've heard a lot about you." Sakura smiled.

Hiei stood closely behind the couch to Sakura.

"I've heard a lot about you too! Is it true you two got hitched? I mean, congratulations and all, but you seem rather nice to have fallen for a guy like Hiei." Kuwabara asked while gesturing his thumb to Hiei.

Sakura giggled gently while holding her stomach.

"Kazuma-san, you shouldn't make Sakura-chan laugh." Yukina sat next to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm learning to laugh softer. Well, yes Hiei and I did get married." She smiled.

"It was rather informal…" Hiei muttered.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both! But Sakura you're still hurting, how were you able to leave?" Yukina asked.

"Well Raiden didn't know that humans have slower healing than demons. He thought 2 days would be plenty of time for me to sit in a rejuvenation chamber."

"Oh, one of those…So I can't help heal you?" Yukina looked saddened.

"You're so wonderful to be so worried, but if there is anything you could help me out with. I would appreciate anything to help the pain?" Sakura asked.

"That depends." Genkai walked in.

"Oh, Genkai-san!" Yukina smiled.

"It's only pain killer she needs." Hiei told her.

"Did I ask?" Genkai glared her typical gaze to him.

"Yukina, could you make us some of the tea from my blue tea canister? Bring the whole set out while it steeps." Genkai told her.

Yukina nodded and got up to head to the kitchen.

"What did he use to kill you?" Genkai asked as she sat across from Sakura with an examining look.

"Lightening. Right under my sternum, all the way through." Sakura pointed.

"Did it kill you right away?"

"No."

"Good, you'll live more than a day. I have something that will work great for you. By the way, congratulations on surviving, and being married." She got up.

"Thank you…" Sakura smiled softly.

Hiei bowed slightly as his reply.

"I'll be back. Kuwabara, go be busy with something for a while." Genkai pointed for him to leave.

"What? Why?"

"Because when I come back, I'm going to teach Hiei and his wife how to wrap her chest for less pain." Genkai continued to walk away.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he jumped up.

"Uh! I think Yukina's herb garden needs some attention!" Kuwabara bolted out of the living room.


	15. Chapter 15 Life After Death

Chapter 15

Life After Death

.

After being educated on how to make Sakura more comfortable. Her being given a relaxing tea, and medication. Hiei and Sakura were finally sent home. Hiei carried her gently until they made her floor. Then he softly set her on her feet and helped her to the apartment door. One they both hadn't seen since the unexpected adventure they were forced on. They both stopped at the door and hesitated.

"Life is going to be so different now, isn't it?" Sakura thought as she stared at her door.

Hiei slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the apartment spare key she had given him. They walked in and Sakura looked down to see her purse with all of her things in the middle of the entry where Raiden had suddenly taken her.

"Oh wow…" She breathed.

"Hm?" Hiei closed the door behind them as they entered.

"We've been gone for only a few days, but it feels like a life time has flown by." She shook her head in disbelief.

Hiei bent down to hand her purse to her before helping her the rest of the way in. She kicked off the medical slippers to slip her home slippers on. Hiei sat her on the couch.

"You should eat. Are you hungry for anything specific?" He asked.

"Miso sounds good." She shrugged.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'm not glass, Hiei. I'll be fine." She smirked to him.

"Yes, you're right." He stared at her for a hesitating moment before heading out the back door and jumping off the balcony.

Sakura sighed while shaking her head. She looked down into her purse and found her cellphone.

"Oh shit, it's dead." She looked around trying to remember where her cord was.

"It's in my room…" She thought with a groan.

She gently heaved herself up and winced while holding her stomach. She limped to make her way to her room and softly sat on her bed.

"This wrap does help it feel better." She thought as she reached to her nightstand.

She grabbed the cord and pulled it to her phone. She leaned her phone back as she went to shove the plug into the charge port.

ZAP

Sakura jumped hard at the sight of electricity, which caused her phone to fly out of her hand and drop to the ground.

She sat there panting heavily, staring at her phone on the ground.

"Oh my…" She breathed heavily as she pushed her hair back with her hand.

"Oh no…I don't have…Please just say that caught me off guard." She thought as she shook her head.

"Shit…now how am I going to pick that up?" She thought as she stared at her phone on the ground.

"I bet the screen is broken too…Way to go, Sakura…" She rolled her eyes to herself as she slid herself down to her knees slowly.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow." She muttered to herself as she reached for her phone.

"Sakura, I didn't-…What are you doing?" Hiei stopped at the doorway to her room as he looked down to her with confusion.

"I dropped my phone." Sakura smiled and pointed.

He helped her back up and grabbed her phone.

"Your screen is broken." He noted as he plugged it into the charger for her.

"Yea, I figured…You were fast." She smiled to him.

"Fast? I was gone for over 10 minutes." He looked to her worriedly.

Sakura blinked then smiled to cover.

"Yes, I just thought you were going to take longer."

"Yea, there are a lot of people out. Considering there's a storm coming." He stated as he helped her to sit at the bar.

"Oh really? I do love a good storm." She smiled.

Hiei plated them up with their miso. Sakura watched him lovingly and waited patiently until he sat next to her to eat together.

"Thank you for the meal. You could have gotten yourself something more filling." She told him as they began to sip on their soup.

"Trust me, this is enough." He smirked to her.

Sakura was finishing her soup when a deep, distant, rumble gently vibrated the apartment. She stopped and looked up as she felt her heart begin to race.

"It's almost here." Hiei noted as he stood up with his empty bowl.

Hiei took her bowl to the sink and quickly washed them.

"Do you mind if I go shower first?" Sakura asked.

Hiei stopped and slightly blushed when he looked to her.

"I was thinking of helping you." He looked away shyly.

"O-oh." Sakura blushed in return then smiled.

"Actually, I really would appreciate your help."

He walked around and smirked as he helped her to the bathroom. They washed together while giggling when they would splash each other before stepping into the bath together. Sakura straddled his lap and leaned onto his chest as they relaxed together.

Rumble….

Another deep, but louder thunder echoed through the apartment and Sakura leaned closer to Hiei as she felt her heart beat faster again.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Hm?" She lifted her head and looked to him.

She saw a deep concerned look in his eyes.

"He's already had to deal with so much because of me…and now having to take care of me physically…" She thought.

"I'm fine, just getting sleepy." She smiled softly to him.

He nodded and they slowly worked their way to get out of the tub. After he helped Sakura with her bandages, he went to help her get her pajamas on when she stopped him.

"I can do some things on my own." She smiled to him.

He smirked and nodded to her.

"I just…worry." He admitted.

"I worry about you." She told him as she slipped her shirt on.

"I'll be fine." He chuckled lightly to her.

She slowly and carefully slipped her pants back on. She looked to him with a Ta Da.

BUZZ BUBUZZZZZZZZ

BUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZ

Sakura quickly looked over to her phone that finally turned back on.

"Why is it making those noises?" Hiei asked as he put on some loose pants.

"It's over-loaded with all of the missed calls and texts…" Sakura sadly replied.

She grabbed her phone and looked over all of the notifications. She decided to open her voicemail to help distract her from the sounds of thunder rolling in closer.

"Sakura, it's your mother. You promised you would call. Don't make me worry! Call me back!" The first one ended.

"Hey girl, its Miki. I realized what you said last night about everything coming to an end. You're not trying anything are you? You better not, call me back!" The second one ended.

"Sakura, its your mother again. You're not answering your texts or calls. You're really starting to worry me…Call me back right away!" The third one ended.

"Sakura, I just heard the awful news about your friend Takeshi going missing. I'm sure you're upset, but please call me back. It's your mother again, if you didn't already know…" The fourth one ended.

Sakura's heart ached with hearing each one more and more. Until…

"Sakura…Please…please be ok. I had the worst dream about you…I love you my sweet baby girl. You can't be gone…please let it just be a horrible horrible nightmare."

"It's me…again…your mother…I guess I just keep calling, hoping you're still alive. Hoping you'll answer and all will be fine…Not my baby girl, not my baby girl…" Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and began to cry.

Hiei hurried over to her and knelt in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

"I made them worry so badly." She sobbed.

"There's nothing you could have done." Hiei tried to console her.

"Let me call her, I know it's late, but my mom can't go another night thinking I'm dead." She pulled herself away from him.

He nodded to her and walked away to give her privacy.

"Sakura?!" Her mother answered quickly.

"Hey mom! I wasn't expecting you to be up so late." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sakura gave her mother a car accident story to apologize for the lack of communication. They continued a short conversation until a loud shock of thunder made Sakura jump in her seat.

"Oh wow! Sounds like that storm is close. I'll let you go, dear. Get your rest. Now that you're home, I'll swing by tomorrow to bring you some stuff." Said her mother now sounding at ease.

"I'd love to see you, mom. You get your rest too. Good night." Sakura calmed her breathing as she hung up.

Hiei walked back in the room and helped Sakura lay down.

"She's a good mother." He told her.

"Yes, she is." Sakura smiled.

He looked at her worriedly.

"You sure you're ok? You look pale." He noted as he brushed her forehead with his hand.

"I'm fine, I promise." She smiled.

"Hn…" He sighed as he got up to head back out to the living room.

"Hiei?" She stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

He paused and pointed to the living room.

"Do you want to sleep there? Or…?" She patted next to herself on the bed.

"Oh, of course…Not used to this…" He blushed as he made his way around the bed.

"Don't worry." She softly giggled.

He laid down next to her as they moved closer together. Hiei fell asleep quickly as Sakura found herself wide awake.

"It's just a storm…just a storm…You used to love them…They're harmless." She thought to herself as she took slow long breaths.

She was able to relax herself to sleep.

.

.

.

KRAAASHHH

"AH!" Sakura jolted and sat up in a panic from a shockingly loud sonic boom that shook the whole building.

She winced from sitting up so quickly and put a hand on her chest to calm her heavy panting.

"Sakura…you ok?" Hiei sat up next to her.

He looked to her and placed his hand on her gently.

"You're sweating…" He looked to her with deep concern.

KRACKLE BOOOOOOMMMMMM

Another loud echoing thunder shook the building and cause Sakura to jump slightly. She turned and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"You shouldn't move so quickly…" Hiei slid himself to sit next to her.

"What's going on?" He looked at her trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine…just a panic attack I guess…" She panted.

"You're not fine. You're pale, shaking, sweating, and you're panting." He looked to her helplessly.

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Sakura heard him clanking dishes and figured he was making tea to help relax her.

"What is wrong with me?" She thought as she pushed her hands through her hair.

Shortly after, Hiei returned with a hot cup of tea and handed it to her.

"Don't burn your lip." He cautioned her as he knelt down and gently placed a hand on her knee.

She gently took a sip before setting the cup on the nightstand next to her. She looked to him and saw the lost look in his eyes. She smiled softly for a moment, before another flash of lighting and loud burst of thunder shook her again.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm her breathing.

"It's from your battle, isn't it?" He asked her as he got up and sat next to her again.

She nodded woefully.

"What do you need?" He asked her.

She looked to him with worried, wide eyes.

"Oh Hiei, I can work through this. You've done so much for me all day. Please, I want you to get your rest. The tea is more than enough, thank you." She forced a smile to him while placing a hand to his cheek.

He placed a hand on hers and took a deep sigh before standing up. He walked out of the room, headed to the living room, closing the bedroom door behind him. She took a deep breath of relief and began making herself meditate despite the continuing roars of thunder that would cause her body to tremble.

"Just breathe, focus. Breathe in and out. Raiden is now your ally." She thought as she forced herself to focus as deeply as she could.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as another crack of thunder shook her. She winced and held her stomach and felt herself become overwhelmed with frustration.

"It's just lightening…I used to love the sound of thunder…" She whispered to herself as she began to cry.

"This is so silly!" She thought as she sobbed while holding her stomach.

"It hurts too much to cry, I need to calm down." She nodded to herself as she closed her eyes again and began focusing on her breathing.

Breathe in…

.

Breathe out…

.

Slowly…

.

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open when she felt something slide over her ears.

She looked up to see Hiei standing in front of her wearing his cloak, dripping wet. She lifted her hands over her ears to feel that he put on muting headphones on her. She slid them off her ears and looked to him with a loving disbelief as he pulled off his cloak and shook his head.

"You…you got this for me?" Her eyes filled with tears again.

"It won't work if you don't keep them on." He reached to her to put them back on her.

She grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Hiei…" Her voice cracked as she began to cry.

Hiei's eyes widened and became incredibly confused.

"D-don't do that! It's to help you!" He panicked as he knelt down in front of her.

"No…I know that…thank you." She sniffed with a giggle. "You're just so kind to me…"

"Hn…" He shrugged with a smirk.

They wrapped their arms around each other for a soft embrace.

"You mean too much to me…" He thought as he held her.

"I'll do anything for you, I hope you know that." She whispered to him.

"When you're better…" He pulled back and smirked to her.

He helped her lay back in bed as she pulled the headphones on her ears. Hiei made his way over to the other side of the bed. He paused when he heard a crash of thunder, and looked at Sakura who only looked back at him confused.

"What?" She loudly spoke.

He smirked with a satisfied look and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around her as they both quickly fell back to sleep.

.

.

.

Hiei woke up the next morning and saw Sakura already out of bed. He quickly got up and stepped out where he saw her already dressed and in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." She smiled.

He furrowed his brows and looked carefully at her.

"Morning…" He replied.

"What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be doing that, you need to rest." He told her as he stepped around the bar to enter the kitchen.

"I'm not fragile, Hiei. I can do things. Breakfast isn't ready yet so go get dressed. My mother is on her way." She nodded to him.

"Hn…"

Hiei sighed in frustration as he stepped back into the room. He found the bag of his human clothes that he secretly put in her room when they had returned from visiting her family. He pulled out what he felt was a decent outfit and began changing.

"Why am I so protective of her? I never held back in training her before. But damn…now I can't even let her stand without me trying to hold her…Am I…still afraid to lose her?" He pondered as he finished buckling his belt.

Walking over to a mirror he gave himself an approving nod before stepping back out. He looked at her plating the food in the kitchen and smirked.

"She'll be fine…" He thought.

"It's all ready! Oh, wow! Hiei you look…great." Sakura blushed.

He was wearing a black v-neck shirt that was well form fitting. His pants were a tailored dark blue jean with a black leather belt.

"Where do you get clothes like that?" She asked as she carefully limped her way out of the kitchen.

Hiei stepped to her and lightly assisted her to her seat.

"Kurama insisted on setting me up with a bunch of human clothes. In case if I should ever need them. It was a while ago." He explained.

"That's an amazing friend." She smiled to him as they both sat.

Hiei sat quietly and waited for Sakura.

"Thank you for the meal!" She smiled.

They both grabbed their chopsticks and began eating.


	16. Chapter 16 Scared

Chapter 16

Scared

.

After breakfast, Sakura insisted on cleaning the apartment as much as possible before her mother came. Hiei didn't see the need, but helped as much as he could. She turned the TV on while they cleaned so she could catch up on the local news. She stopped in her tracks when something caught her ear.

"Authorities are still confused and unsure what caused the large amount of people to randomly go missing. Every missing person that has returned to their homes, has returned unharmed, but without any memory that they were even missing. However, about 10 people from this missing person's list are still remaining missing. Please keep a look out for the following people." The TV then showed each name and face of people still missing.

Sakura scowled at the TV in confusion and deep thought.

"I thought all of the humans were returned." Sakura looked to Hiei.

"According to your friend, Takeshi, there were only 58. We counted all when we returned them." He explained as he continued to clean without interest.

"It doesn't add up then…" She looked back to the TV.

"It could be unrelated, I wouldn't worry." Hiei told her as he looked to her staring at the screen, before continuing to clean again.

"Onto other news, another shooting in Europe has officials worried for the public's safety."

"Another?" Sakura continued to watch.

"This makes the 5th shooting in Europe this month alone. While shootings with mass killings around the world continue to climb in death toll numbers with each attack. Still no word if the U.N. will make any statement on the issue."

Sakura forced herself to sit as she pushed her hand through her hair. She took a heavy deep breath, which caught Hiei's ear. He rushed over to her as he saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He placed his hands on her.

"That's so many…so many people are dying! They're killing each other! Why?" She cried.

He took a deep breath with heavy concern for her. She brought her hands to her abdomen and forced herself to calm down.

"I feel like, everything I've done to try to save them…" She breathed.

"Don't let them get to you. Every world, every place, there are evil people. You can't control that." He reassured her.

"It was in vain…" She thought as she nodded to him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why. It's something I hope to never understand." She breathed as she wiped her eyes.

Hiei looked around and spotted her handkerchief. He reached out, grabbed it and handed it to her while giving her a soft look of concern.

"Try not to upset yourself like that." He told her as she took the cloth.

Knock Knock Knock

She looked up to Hiei and forced herself to calm down faster.

"Do you mind getting the door?" She asked him.

He smirked to her and got up to head to the entrance. He opened the door and saw Sakura's mother standing with arms full of bags.

"Sorry to intrude!" She smiled.

"Atsuko-san, let me help you." Hiei told her as he reached out.

"No no! I'm here to help Sakura, as well as you are." She waved him off as she stepped in and kicked her shoes off.

She immediately went into the kitchen and set down all the bags she carried except for one. She brought it over to Sakura on the couch.

"Hi mom, you didn't have to do all that." Sakura smiled.

"Of course I did! Ugh, you have the news on? Don't watch that crap." Atsuko grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"Thank you." Hiei breathed.

"Now, in this bag is everything you'll need to be comfortable and relax while you rest and heal up." Atsuko opened the bag and began handing Sakura stuff.

"Sudoku, a book that I know you don't own, a neck pillow, muscle creams, I got you both the hot and cool ones. And a variety of teas." She smiled proudly.

"Oh mom, this is all really great. Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Let me look at you…" Atsuko lifted her hands to Sakura's face to see all of her scars.

"Well, you're healing quite fast. I'm sure you'll be just fine." She smiled to her.

"I had an interesting doctor…" Sakura smirked.

"Those tend to be the best ones. Now, let me put away the rest of the things I brought." She got up and headed back to the kitchen where she saw Hiei snooping through the bags.

"A lot of this is food." He noted.

"Yes, help me put this away?" Atsuko pulled out each item and hand Hiei put it away until everything was finished.

"It's all premade meals so you won't have to worry about shopping or making dinners until you're all healed up."

"That's very kind of you." Hiei replied.

"Thank you, mom." Sakura smiled.

"No problem, its my job as a mother to make sure you're doing well. I can't expect you to take so much time off work especially, Hiei."

"Oh, yea…" Hiei stuttered in agreement.

"His boss has been very forgiving." Sakura cut in.

"That's good, but don't abuse it. Now, I'm going to set up one of these to cook for your dinners tonight, before I go." Atsuko kicked Hiei out of the kitchen and began prepping everything.

He walked over to Sakura on the futon and sat next to her while she began her Sudoku book.

"Should we tell her?" She whispered to him.

"Tell her what?"

Sakura mouthed "married" to him.

Hiei looked back over at Atsuko then to Sakura and shook his head.

"Even 'engagement' might be a bit much right now." He whispered.

Sakura nodded and continued to work on her Sudoku until her mother was finished. They caught up a little bit more before Atsuko insisted on leaving to allow Sakura to rest.

"Do you mind walking her out? It would mean a lot to me." Sakura whispered to Hiei as her mother headed towards the entrance.

He nodded and followed Atsuko out the door and down the hallway.

"So, I'm afraid to ask what the real story is." Atsuko began.

"To be blunt, you don't want to know." Hiei told her.

She nodded heavily.

"My baby saved the world, didn't she?"

Hiei nodded with a slight smirk as they began walking down the stairs.

"I heard you had a dream about her." Hiei raised a brow.

"Yes, I had a dream she was laying down on the grass in a thunderstorm. She was dead, but holding the world in her arms. It still makes me sad thinking about it, but I knew what it meant." Atsuko breathed heavily, holding back tears.

Hiei was impressed with her vision.

"Atsuko-san, I hope you don't mind me asking. But how was Sakura, before she attempted her suicide?" He asked.

She took a moment to think about it.

"Well, she was still who she is now, but definitely more passive. She was very carefree and happy. Always happy and optimistic, but incredibly sensitive. Are you afraid this will change her?"

"Just something a friend mentioned to me…It is normal for humans."

"Yes, but I guess the only thing that could truly change Sakura right now, is herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as some say, happiness is a choice. As long as she chooses to fight for that happiness, she will remain who she is. Who you know her as now. But if she should change her mind, allow herself to become angry or upset…well, that could be permanent I'm afraid." Atsuko admitted.

Hiei nodded as they both stopped at the lobby. Atsuko looked to Hiei and smiled softly as she sighed.

"I can tell you and Sakura are closer now. I take it you two are officially together?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then, you have my blessing if you should want to marry her. You're quite the demon, Hiei." She smiled to him.

"Thank you. You're a great mother." He smirked back as they bowed to each other before she walked out of the building.

Hiei made his way back to the apartment to find Sakura on the phone with her friend Miki. Hiei continued to the bedroom and changed back to his comfortable clothes, only without his cloak and scarf. He came back out just as Sakura ended her call.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he saw her frustrated expression.

"Miki told me that after Takeshi returned, he's been cutting her out. He won't answer her calls and tells her to leave when she tries to visit him. And now he's changed his number so I can't even call him. I wonder what's wrong with him…"

"It could be an effect of the Jagan. Confusion and distortion of memory is a common side effect." Hiei explained.

"That would make sense then. How long does that last?"

"About a week."

"Oh good, so hopefully he'll snap out of it soon." She breathed with relief.

Hiei sat down next to her on the couch. And they both slowly looked at each other with a slight blush.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura started.

Hiei nodded while turning to face her.

"What do we do from here? I mean, about us."

"With us being married?" He asked.

"Yes, obviously…we rushed into all of that. I don't regret it! But…" She hesitated with her words.

"You want to go back?" He lifted a brow.

"W-well, we jumped into marriage and sex all because we knew I was going to die. And now that I'm not dead, well…I don't know. I feel like we were robbed of experiencing all the great things that start a relationship." She admitted.

Hiei nodded with some thought.

"I've never had a relationship before. So, I'm fine with this. If you're not, we can do whatever you want." He gestured his hand to her.

She looked to him and down at his hand. She slid her hand into his and grasped it softly as he watched.

"I want you." She smiled to him.

He smirked in return.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He slid himself closer to her as she leaned her head on his chest.

"The more I realize, the more I regret what I just said." She giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"We're fighters, peace keepers…it only makes sense that we wouldn't be allowed the luxury of a normal relationship. I shouldn't want to trade what we have. I'm sorry."

He looked to her and kissed her head softly.

"Don't be." He rubbed her arm softly as he watched her play her puzzle games before she fell asleep on him.

He laid her down to rest on the couch before heading out off the balcony. He first made his way to Kurama, informing him of Sakura. Then he made it to Spirit World.

"Botan, where's the child?" He asked as he approached her.

"Oh Hiei! What are you doing here? Are you ok? I heard about everything."

"Shut up…Where is Koenma?" He asked again.

"He should be in his office, here I'll go with you!" She began to walk with him in awkward silence.

Botan bit her lip to hold back from asking every question she's been dying to learn the answers to. She opened up the office doors and walked in with Hiei up to Koenma's large desk.

"Koenma sir?" She spoke up.

Koenma looked up and nearly jumped with seeing Hiei.

"Botan! You should give me a heads up when Hiei is here!"

Botan glared in return. She opened her mouth to reply when Hiei cut her off.

"I'm not here to listen to you two bicker. I'm here to inform you that Sakura isn't dead. And I need you to know, Raiden has made his alliance with us."

Koenma paused with a jaw drop.

"Wait, I knew about Sakura, but Raiden is now on our side?! WOW! Who knew?...That is great information to know! Thank you, Hiei." Koenma nodded.

"So you knew Sakura never died." Hiei glared.

"Of course I did, I run Spirit World after all!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Hiei growled.

"No one wanted you to know Hiei, because it was all very uncertain. None of us knew if she would survive outside of that chamber. We couldn't risk you getting all excited, just for her to die again. For good that time." He tried to explain.

"If there should ever be a next time…you better tell me, or I'll have your head." He growled before storming out.

"Whew! That could have been a LOT worse, Koenma…How come you did you only tell me that Sakura was dead?!" Botan snapped to Koenma.

"You're the one with a blabber mouth! I couldn't risk you telling everyone she was alive!" Koenma folded his arms.

Hiei forced his way back to Human World and stood on his favorite tall roof top. He used his Jagan to look for the people that were still missing from the news.

"Hn…that's not good." He stated to himself before making his way back to Sakura.

.

.

.

A couple days passed and Miki insisted on visiting. Sakura, naturally, allowed her over and made up an elaborate story as to how Hiei and her became in a relationship, but nothing told about being married.

"I have to admit; I knew this was coming." Miki smirked as she pointed to the two of them.

"She's right…" Sakura nodded as she looked to Hiei.

They shared a giggle before Miki inspected Sakura's bruised arm.

"Man, with all your bruising, you would think you broke your arm!" Miki looked in awe.

"Yea, I guess I'm lucky it only bruised." Sakura faked.

Her healing was still quite fast from the after affects of the rejuvenation chamber.

"Have you heard anything new about Takeshi?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I ran into Naoki on my way here…" Miki started.

"Oh?" Sakura remembered the last time she mentioned him.

"He's not a jerk anymore, but he did admit that Takeshi has even shut him out." Miki looked to Sakura with a worried expression.

"That's really not good… He's known Naoki since they were children."

Miki nodded then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I try not to think too much about it. I'm just hoping he snaps out of it, you know?"

"I understand, how about we play some songs together?" Sakura offered.

"I would love that!" Miki smiled.

.

.

.

A couple more days passed and Sakura was finally fully healed. As fully healed as she would be on her own. During her healing, she would secretly keep tabs on the news and the horrible events that were happening around the world. She would only pick up her guitar while Miki would visit, but didn't seem to have any passion to play any other time. Hiei noticed her behavior wasn't as upbeat as she used to be.

"Do you feel up to train?" He asked her, thinking that would perk her up.

She looked up to him surprised.

"Oh, uhm…actually it's getting kind of late. I was hoping we could, have a night tonight?" She raised a brow while biting her lip to him.

Hiei blushed and looked away.

"I do suppose it's getting late." He looked out the window to see the dark sky.

Sakura walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"I've been looking forward to having another night with you." She smirked seductively.

He stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well I'm not sure you're quite ready…I don't want to injure you." His cheeks became more red.

Sakura blushed back with a forced giggle.

"I'm fine, Hiei. I promise…" She stepped back from him and looked to him worriedly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Why?" He furrowed his brows.

"Well, it's just…you still have yet to kiss me since…" She looked down almost embarrassed.

He looked to her with confusion until he realized. Any time he would kiss her, it would be on her head, no where else. Sakura suddenly took a deep breath and shook her head while stepping away from him.

"Actually, its ok…really. I don't want to force you…" Her voice hinted a crack.

"Sakura…"

"I'm serious, if you're not comfortable, then I'll wait. But maybe we should sleep separately tonight. Because…well, it's just better that way." She stammered as she walked towards her bedroom door.

Hiei stepped after her and grabbed her hand.

"No." He stopped her.

Just as she opened her mouth to protest he moved in closer to her and kissed her softly and passionately on her lips. Clothes quickly began to fly and a session of passionate love making followed. After, Hiei laid in bed while holding her closely to him. His hand slowly slid over her arm that laid on his chest.

"Why am I still so afraid to lose you?" He thought as he stared at her soft, sleeping, face.

His eyes drifted down and saw the scar he gave her on her arm. He reminisced how she used to be. Her hard headed, stubborn, behavior annoyed him badly. The first time that he kissed her and how he didn't understand why he felt so compelled to kiss her and have her that night. He went from despising her, to only wanting her in his life. And there he stared at her, his wife, as she slept on his bare chest. His eyes slowly closed as a very peaceful, small, smile crept on his lips.


	17. Chapter 17 As Seasons End

Chapter 17

As Seasons End

.

Sakura, once again, woke up before Hiei and got ready for her day. The 10 remaining missing people were still haunting her mind. Naturally it was something she kept to herself. However, now that she wasn't in pain anymore, and had energy to spend, she felt the need to look into it. But the top priority was finding Takeshi. She quietly made breakfast for Hiei and left a note as she slipped out the door.

"I hope he doesn't go chasing after me." She thought as she hurried down the hall.

Hiei's eyes snapped open as he heard the click of the front door. He wanted to jump up and go after her, knowing she was out to investigate. But he immediately stopped himself and sat at the edge of the bed pushing his hands through his hair.

"She's healed…and alive. She's strong enough to protect herself." He thought as if to convince himself.

He got up and stepped into the living area to see a plate of hot food with a piece of paper next to it. He sat down and grabbed the letter.

"I already know what it says…" He sighed to himself but opened it regardless.

"Hiei,

I'm sorry I had to sneak out, but I was afraid you would either not allow me, or insist on coming with. I'm still a Spirit Detective and I have to investigate around about what's going on. I promise I will be back before dinner tonight. If I don't show, then feel free to come look for me.

-Sakura"

He took a deep breath of frustration and forced himself to begin eating.

Sakura found herself entering her old place of work. They weren't open to the public yet, being so early still, but she knew the code to get in. She walked in and reminisced how she got the job in the first place.

"Sakura! You'll love it! You'll get to play piano and sing! It's perfect for you! I knew you were looking for work since Ryosuke left you that apartment without any word, the bastard…but it's within walking distance!" She heard Takeshi's spirited voice echo in her mind.

"Please be ok, Takeshi-kun…" She thought with worry.

She looked around until the manager saw her.

"Sakura-san!" His eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be here, we are not open yet." He gestured toward the door.

"Yes I know, I'm not here for any business. I just need to know if Takeshi works today."

"Takeshi came to work for one day after he returned from being missing. He hasn't shown up since." The manager looked down with disappointment.

"Do you have any information on where he might be?" Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets.

"No, but you may want to stay away from him. He seems to be quite dangerous. He wouldn't say what happened to him, but he was very unstable that last time I saw him." He warned her.

"Thank you, sir." Sakura nodded to him and left.

"Sakura-chan…can you keep a secret? ...I think I really like Miki-chan. I know, she doesn't like me back. Can we pretend that I like you so she won't stop being my friend?" Takeshi's crying voice from high school echoed more into her head.

"Dammit Takeshi-kun." She hissed under her breath as she hurried to his apartment.

.

She had to take the train, which she hated, it was always full. Even she didn't feel strong enough to jump over the rooftops to reach the city. She forced herself onto the train and the pole since she was too short to reach the handles. Another reason she hated the main train. Leaving the city was another story. Those trains were rarely full.

BUZZ BUZZ

Sakura pulled her cell out of her pocket as she exited the train. She saw Miki was calling and answered immediately.

"Miki-chan, good morning."

"Hey Sakura, how did I know you would be up so early?"

"Because it's what I do, you ok?"

"Me? I'm fine…I guess. I was actually calling to see how you were doing. Last time we talked, you were so worried about Takeshi-kun."

"I still am, I'm on my way to his place right now. You sound upset."

"Of course you are, please be careful. I do? Oh…well I guess I have a confession to make."

Sakura stopped in her steps to focus on the phone.

"What is it?"

"You promise not to say anything? Not unless I say its ok, of course…" Miki talked nervously.

"Of course, you know I never share secrets."

"Yes, you are an amazing friend like that…." Miki paused and took a heavy breath.

Sakura could tell she was kind of nervous so she waited patiently.

"I don't want you to be upset, although I know you have your boyfriend now. But…I'm in love with Takeshi-kun."

"Oh Miki-chan! That's wonderful! Why would I be upset?" Sakura pushed her hand through her hair, now with more stress to find Takeshi.

"Well, you know, because he's crushed on you for years. I didn't know how you would react, and I love you so much as a friend. I wouldn't want you to be upset with me." Miki's voice seemed more relieved but still upset with worry.

"I could never be upset over something like that, Miki-chan. I promise, I will do everything I can to get Takeshi to come back down to Earth so you can tell him yourself."

"Oh I don't know, I do hope we get him back, but Sakura-chan…I know he cares more about you."

"You never know what really goes on inside a person's mind…" Sakura began making her way again toward Takeshi's apartment building.

"Yes, I supposed you're right. Well, please be safe, Sakura-chan. You've been through so much lately. Please don't put yourself into any danger."

"Don't worry, Miki-chan. I'm safe and I'm not in any danger. But Takeshi might be if I find him." She forced a small giggle to break the tension.

Miki giggled in return before they ended their call. Sakura got to his building and hurried inside. She ignored the elevator his building had and went straight to the stairs. She ran up, hopping steps and made it to his floor. Quickly making it up to his door, she knocked.

.

Nothing

Knock Knock Knock. She tried again.

.

Nothing, again.

"Ugh…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Sakura pounded on his door.

"Takeshi-kun! Open up!" She pounded.

A neighbor opened their door and saw Sakura fighting with Takeshi's door.

"He's not home…" The old man told her.

Sakura stopped and quickly looked to him.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No…but…he has been acting very strange." The old man pointed to his head with wide eyes.

"He's kept himself locked in there for nearly a week. Then today he just leaves…"

"Thank you…Do you happen to have a spare key or know someone who might?" She asked him.

The old man shook his head.

"Ok, well…thank you…and sorry about this…" She bowed to him then looked back to Takeshi's door.

CRASH

She kicked in his door, forcing it open. She fixed herself then smiled to the old man before she walked back in. Other neighbors opened their doors and peeked out.

"I think she's a cop." The old man pointed to Takeshi's door.

Sakura walked inside and saw a mess of her best friend's place. Her brows furrowed with confusion, knowing he wouldn't live in a state like this. She walked up to the center of his living room to peek at all of the cut up papers that were scattered all across his coffee table and couch. She looked up and noticed his bedroom door was left wide open. She stepped inside and saw clothes thrown everywhere, but still no Takeshi to be found. She sighed in deep frustration.

"Well, before I can find out where he may be. I have to know what is going on with him mentally." She thought as she made her way back to the living room and began going through the papers.

.

.

.

Hiei left the apartment to train on his own. Being cooped up in a small apartment for so long was torture for him. He lost track of time until he suddenly saw the sun going down. He sheathed his katana and put back on his cloak and scarf before heading back to the place he now called home. Once he landed on the balcony he knew immediately, Sakura still hadn't returned.

"Hn…she did say I could look for her." He thought as he walked in.

"This is highly unlike me. I must allow her to be on her own!" He grumbled with thought as he crumbled the note she left.

He sighed for a silent moment.

"Maybe if I just look…" He thought as he pulled off his bandana.

His Jagan eye glowed as he searched for her. Just as he found her, he saw Sakura in the forest jumping through the portal into Demon World.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!" He shouted as he hurried toward the balcony and rushed out to the forest.

.

.

.

"Please don't be too late, please don't be too late, PLEASE don't be too late!" Sakura repeated in her mind as she landed through the portal and continued to run.

She clenched in her hand a piece of news paper that told her exactly what happened to Takeshi. It was about the missing people, him being on the list. But on it was written "Is Sakura alive?!" in Takeshi's writing. She had found other notes that pointed to him having a dream of reliving his witnessing of her death.

She ran as fast as she could. Takeshi was previously protected by the demon plants that once surrounded his building. They were no longer there and Takeshi's demon awakening was completely faded. She knew that coming to such a dangerous world, could kill Takeshi. Just from the aura of a strong demon could disintegrate his whole body. She feared, deeply, that Takeshi was after Raiden.

Hiei rushed as fast as he could to get to the forest, but felt deep down he knew he was already too late.

Sakura stopped in her tracks with eyes wide in horror.

"TAKESHI!" She screamed as she saw him standing in front of Raiden.

He turned to her with tear filled eyes.

"Takeshi?" Sakura's breath quivered.

His body shriveled and burned into smoke as his ashes collapsed.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed in horror as she dove to catch his vanishing remains.

Raiden stood with his eyes closed, not realizing until it was too late what was happening.

"Takeshi-kun!...NO!" She sobbed as she fixed herself to her knees.

She screamed loudly which echoed throughout the courtyard hauntingly.

Raiden winced with remorse.

"Sakura-san…" Raiden whispered.

"NO!" She sobbed.

Raiden's eyes widened as he looked to Sakura glare darkly at him.

"You KILLED him!" She screamed.

"I didn't know, there was nothing I could do!" He tried to explain.

"NO EXCUSE! HE WAS AN INNOCENT HUMAN!" She cried out as she forced herself to stand.

"You killed a human before my eyes. By Spirit World law, you are to pay with your life!"

She screamed as incredible aura soared from her body. Raiden's eyes widened in fear.

He knew, this was not going to end well for him.

Sakura launched herself with great speed crushing him into his building behind him. He tried to block as she threw punches at a speed he had never seen from her before. With quick thought, he shot a lightening blast that threw her back outside into the desert ground.

"You don't mean to kill me, do you Sakura?!" He shouted to her as he jumped out to face her away from the building.

"What else am I supposed to do?! You killed my best friend!" She growled to him.

"This is against everything you've ever believed in! You DIED saving your world, by not fighting me back before! What's changed?!"

"My mistake! I should have let you! They're killing each other off anyway! What's an apocalypse going to do, other than speed up what they're doing on their own?" She hissed.

Raiden's eyes widened in shock from what he heard.

The sky quickly darkened as clouds began to pour rain over them.

"You should have left me dead!" She screamed as she launched to him again.

Catching Raiden off guard, she landed every hit and kick to him. Hitting him with all of her pent up force, rage, and energy. A final upper cut threw him back completely bloody and unconscious. She walked up to him while pointing her index finger towards him as light gathered to the point.

"Sakura!"

She turned and saw Hiei standing calmly a few feet behind her.

"Put your spirit gun away…" He softly told her.

She shook her head no.

"I can't." Her voice cracked as she tears fell from her face.

"Yes you can."

"NO!"

He remained silent.

"No…You don't know what he did." She forced herself to speak quietly.

"It doesn't matter."

"IT MATTERS! He KILLED Takeshi!" She sobbed.

"So, because someone you love was killed, you're excused from your own beliefs?"

"Don't mock me! You and I both know, he has to die!"

"Sakura…this isn't you."

"Yes it is. Everything I did to protect the world was all in vain. They're killing each other. Maybe I should have killed the evil in the world from the beginning..."

She quickly looked back and fired her spirit gun blast that swallowed Raiden whole with nothing left to mark even a body.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Hiei shouted at her as he rushed up to her and grasped her by the shoulders.

"Some double standard you have! You're a killer! And I still love and support you! You can't stand by my side with ONE death that NO ONE will miss?!"

"No! You were better than that! You HAD my respect, now you're no different! Listen to yourself!" He pushed her away.

"You're the one that's no different!" She spat.

He glared at her and punched her in the face which forced herself back. She looked back at him with wide eyes.

"You're a hypocrite. You've allowed those savage humans to change your views you were so strongly against. I respected you…"

"You never respected me! You mocked me! As you still do!" She jumped towards him and began fighting him back.

"She's stronger and faster…" Hiei thought as he dodged her hits and kicking.

He saw she was out for a true battle. Each swing and kick was filled with all of her might and energy.

"Don't make me do this, Sakura!" He shouted to her.

"NO! This is what you want! So FIGHT ME!" She screamed as she hit him, punching him across the face.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in close.

SHINK!

Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her as his eyes began to fill with tears.

She looked down and saw his katana through both of their sternums.

He pulled the blade out from her back as they both jolted with pain. He threw his katana off to the side and lifted Sakura into his arms. With his remaining strength he took them to the closest tree and leaned against it as the rain continued to pour.

"W-why?" She whispered as she stared at him.

Tears flowed out from her eyes as blood slowly started to drip from her mouth.

"Shh…" He sat, crossed his legs and sat her in his lap.

"I thought you loved me…you…you told me how you felt in the rain…ironic." She forced out as she began losing her breath.

"I didn't want it to be this way…"

"You didn't…have to take your life…"

"Spirit World would have my head anyway…And you're my wife...It's better this way."

Hiei looked down as blood started to slip from his mouth. He saw Sakura become pale as her body softly shivered.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

"I am too…"

"I….I love you…Hiei…" She breathed as her body stopped shaking and her eyes shut.

He lifted her closer to him as he embraced her with tears falling from his eyes, turning into black stones in her lap.

"I loved you..." He breathed as his body slowly became limp.

* * *

.

.

.

Please if you enjoyed this story, don't forget to leave a review!

.

.

Yes, that is the end. I'm sorry It ended so sadly, but I couldn't find a better way to end the story. I actually grew quite attached to this story and I'm sad to let it go. But I do hope you all enjoyed it.  
As of right now I have a bunch of ideas for new stories, but I don't know as of yet if I'm going to start another one. My very first FanFiction was one that I deleted, but it does leave a good story possibility, so that may happen in the near future. This story is available on Wattpad now and I've included a bunch of pictures so you all can see my vision of Sakura, Miki, and the others. I'm under YinYangSara there and the story title is the same. I will be including my own drawings as well. Especially one of the ending...I did a quick pen sketch but I may do an actual formal drawing of it.  
.

One thing I do want to address is that I know there was a lot of questions left unanswered. Like, what was Hiei's deal with Koenma? And What happened to the 10 extra people that never returned? And possibly others that I can't think of at the moment.  
If you all would like, I can dedicate an extra chapter to answering these questions. If you have other questions, feel free to PM them to me. Other than that, this story is officially ended.  
.

Thank you all for your love and support throughout this story!  
Your author,

Sara


End file.
